Sauvons Noël
by Skippy1701
Summary: Petit Histoire en attendant le 25 Décembre, Bonne fêtes à tous SwanQueen et Clexa ! Merci à ma Beta pour son temps et son énergie.
1. Chapter 1

**Sauvons Noël !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **POV Père Noël :**

Je regardais tristement la flèche de l'esprit de Noël dégringoler, on est en dessous des trente pour cent. Un record, les gens sont déprimés, malheureux et ne croient plus en la Magie. Même les enfants sont touchés, il va falloir faire quelque chose. Seulement j'hésite encore, qui envoyer sur Terre ?

 _ **-Chéri, je pense avoir une idée, écoutes moi jusqu'au bout avant de dire non.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute mon amour.**_

 _ **-Il y a une ville dans le Maine, qui semble être particulièrement touchée par la tristesse. Je pense que si on arrive à faire renaitre l'esprit de Noël là-bas, cela enrayera le processus.**_

 _ **-Tu parles de Storybrook ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je pense que nos enfants pourraient faire naitre l'espoir dans le cœur des gens là-bas.**_

 _ **-Tu veux envoyer les trois sur Terre ?**_

 _ **-Oui avec des Elfes et Lutins comme aide, ils garderaient leurs Magies et la situation est trop grave pour envoyer un simple Elfe ou Lutin.**_

 _ **-On est à un mois de Noël, nous avons besoin d'eux, David gère la logistique, Emma les cadeaux et Clarke les lettres.**_

 _ **-D'autres prendront leurs places, tout est pratiquement bouclé et on le faisait bien avant leur naissance.**_

 _ **-David et Emma aiment bien aller sur Terre mais Clarke...**_

 _ **-Cela remonte maintenant, cela lui fera du bien, qu'en dis-tu ?**_

 _ **-J'en dis que si on passe en dessous des 20 pourcent, même la nuit de Noël ne nous sauvera pas.**_

 _ **-Je le crois aussi, ils sont notre dernière chance, ils croient tous en notre mission, il faut tout tenter pour sauver Noël.**_

 _ **-Très bien faisons les venir, nous verrons avec eux.**_

Je regarde ma femme partir les chercher et souris, elle a sans doute une idée derrière la tête la connaissant, mais elle a raison, on manque d'options pour sauver Noël. Je sais qu'elle va récupérer les jumeaux, donc je me dirige vers le bureau de Clarke, qui sourit en lisant une lettre.

 _ **-Laisses moi deviner, encore une demande particulière, tu adores ça ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, c'est la petite Madi qui demande une chérie pour sa maman.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil, mais difficile à accorder.**_

 _ **-J'aime bien les missions difficiles, et puis Madi est sur la liste des Enfants Sages depuis sa naissance et des plus purs des croyants.**_

 _ **-Cela est devenu assez rare en effet, je t'autorise à l'aider. Ta mère et moi on aimerait vous parler d'un sujet important, tu as un moment à nous accorder ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je range juste la lettre. Elle a aussi demandé des patins à glaces, elle ne perd pas le nord.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Elle me rappelle quelqu'un.**_

 _ **-Très drôle papa, moi je ne compte pas, je suis ta fille.**_

Une fois que nous sommes dans le salon je vois mes enfants se chamailler pour des cookies et je souris, ils ont beau avoir tous plusieurs centaines d'années, ils restent des gamins. Ma femme rigole aussi et leur donne un chocolat chaud cannelle pour les calmer, ce qui marche instantanément, je suis admiratif de son talent parfois.

 _ **-Bien comme vous le savez, l'esprit de Noël est de plus en plus bas, nous devons enrayer cela rapidement. Votre mère a eu une idée, et je trouve qu'elle est excellente.**_

 _ **\- Quelle idée as-tu eu maman ?**_

 _ **-Vous envoyer sur Terre Em, plus précisément à Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi là- bas, c'est une petite ville, on pourrait faire plus de bien ailleurs, non ?**_

 _ **-Non mon grand, je pense qu'une petite ville et ce qu'il nous faut. Tous les habitants semblent avoir perdu espoir, si on arrive à les sauver, ça entrainera une réaction en chaine et la suite suivra.**_

 _ **-On est à un mois de Noël, nous envoyer tous les trois serait risqué, je suis sûre qu'Em et David s'en sortiront, je prendrai leur place ici en attendant leurs retour.**_

 _ **-Ma puce, retourner sur Terre te permettrait d'aider Madi, elle vit à Storybrook, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui mais...**_

 _ **-Aller petite sœur, depuis combien de temps on n'est pas allées sur Terre ensemble, ça sera marrant.**_

 _ **-Emma a raison, on pourrait même faire un pari.**_

 _ **-Ah mon garçon, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je prends les paris, j'offre la possibilité à l'un de vous trois de conduire le traineau la nuit de Noël pour m'assister à celui qui sauvera le plus d'âmes.**_

 _ **-Non trop bien, Clarke tu es obligée de venir.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Papa des fois, je crois que le Grinch est en toi. Tu sais qu'aucun de nous ne refusera pareil proposition.**_

 _ **-C'est un oui ?**_

 _ **-J'y vais, prépares les Rennes car je vais gagner.**_

 _ **-Rêves frangin, ça sera Clarke ou moi. C'est un peu aux filles de prendre le pouvoir à Noël.**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord, on peut choisir qui part avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Clarke, mais pas trop de monde.**_

 _ **-Ok je choisis les Elfes avec David, toi Clarke, tu choisis les Lutins, ça te va ?**_

 _ **-Ok, allez-y, commencez.**_

 _ **\- Ok alors Ruby pour moi, à toi David.**_

 _ **-Ok, je prends Bellamy alors.**_

 _ **-Et pour la dernière on est d'accord pour Harper**_

 _ **-Très bon choix mes enfants, à toi Clarke.**_

 _ **-Wells, August et Jasper.**_

 _ **-Et bien vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer. Voyez avec votre mère pour les détails de votre mission, je suis attendu avec le premier Elfe en réunion. Rappelez vous les règles sur Terre mes enfants, personne ne doit vous voir utiliser la Magie, mise à part les enfants. A votre poignet il y a une montre qui vous indique la jauge de l'esprit de Noël, si elle descend en dessous de vingt pourcent, vous rentrez immédiatement. Sinon vous prenez le risque de rester bloquer sur Terre, et pour votre petit pari, la montre vous indiquera aussi où vous en êtes, bonne chance.**_

 _ **-On sera à la hauteur, on va tout faire pour sauver Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Je sais Em, j'ai confiance en vous.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas papa, je veillerai sur les filles, on sera rentrés pour la nuit de Noël pour t'aider.**_

 _ **-Bien, faites vous aider des enfants, ils sont notre meilleur atout durant cette période.**_

 _ **-Surtout que nous avons Madi et Henry qui habitent cette ville, ils sont des purs croyants, avec eux, on est sur de réussir.**_

 _ **-Comme Clarke l'a dis, les plus purs des croyants vous aideront, mais ils restent des enfants, donc suivez moi pour les détails. Et surtout mes chéris, écoutez votre cœur, il est la clé de votre réussite, j'en suis persuadés.**_

Je regarde mes enfants partir en souriant, ils vont me manquer durant un mois, mais je sais qu'ils réussiront. Après tout ce sont des êtres remplit de magie et d'amour, comme nous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **POV David :**

Je regardais la liste que ma mère m'a écrite, donc je suis vétérinaire, je vais reprendre le refuge et la clinique de la ville laissée à l'abandon, aidé de Bellamy et Jasper. Les animaux, ça aide toujours pour faire un peu de Magie, donc jusqu'ici pas de soucis. Je prépare mes affaires, songeur, comment m'y prendre pour sauver Noël ? Je souris en pensant à quelques idées, je verrai en suivant les gens rencontrés. Je suis content d'aller sur Terre, surtout en cette période, j'espère pouvoir aider. Emma arrive et je vois son regard soucieux, je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passe, Clarke. Depuis plus de cent ans elle n'a pas remis les pieds sur Terre, depuis...je souffle et passe les bras autour des épaules de ma jumelle en souriant.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, on est là.**_

 _ **-Je sais oui, mais je m'inquiète quand même, il a fait pas mal de dégâts cet idiot.**_

 _ **-Il a de qui tenir sa méchanceté c'est certain, Clarke a cru pouvoir le sauver et elle en a payé le prix. Mais on ne laissera pas une telle chose se reproduire, alors tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?**_

 _ **-Cuisinière, je vais pouvoir me goinfrer, et puis c'est bien connu qu'un ventre bien remplit est un ventre heureux.**_

 _ **-Cool, je suis bien d'accord. Tu n'oublieras pas ton frère, hein ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Jamais, je t'apporterai des cookies spéciaux pour t'aider dans ta mission. August et Ruby vont m'aider, apparemment on va reprendre le Diner de la ville, laissé à l'abandon.**_

 _ **-Cool, je t'aiderai pour le remettre en état.**_

 _ **-Super, merci.**_

 _ **-Et vous deux, vous n'avez pas vu Wells, il a disparu ?**_

 _ **-Il était avec les Rennes la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Alors tu vas faire quoi à Storybrook ?**_

 _ **-Ho, je suis le nouveau Pédiatre, c'est cool, je serai en contact direct avec tous les enfants de la ville, ça va bien nous aider. Wells sera infirmier et Harper ma secrétaire, et vous ?**_

 _ **-David est le nouveau Véto avec Bellamy et Jasper. Et moi je reprends le Diner de la ville avec August et Ruby, maman a eu de bonnes idées, on est sûr de toucher un maximum de personne avec des métiers pareil.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est certain, bon je vais chercher Wells, papa va ouvrir le portail.**_

Je la regarde partir et ferme ma valise, depuis cette histoire son sourire semble un peu forcé, sauf quand elle répond aux lettres. J'espère que cette mission sera une réussite, ça nous ferait à tous du bien de gagner ce combat. Arrivés au portail on serre nos parents dans nos bras un long moment, même si j'adore aller sur Terre, c'est ici chez moi et ça n'est jamais évident de partir.

 _ **-Veilles bien sur tes sœurs mon grand.**_

 _ **-Promis papa, et surtout tu nous appelles si ça ne va pas ici, on reviendra au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, la mission est la plus importante.**_

 _ **-On va réussir, je le sais.**_

On traverse le portail et on se retrouve devant le panneau de la ville, il neige ce qui ravi Emma qui sourit comme une enfant. Clarke et les autres se moquent d'elle gentiment et on se met en route, Storybrook, nous voilà.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde le Diners avec Ruby et August, il y a du boulot si on veut ouvrir demain. David et Clarke sont partit de leurs côté et je retrousse mes manches, c'est partit. Rendons de l'âme à cet endroit, je respire à fond, vérifie qu'il n'y est personne autour, en même temps on est au beau milieu de la nuit et laisse la magie m'envahir. August et Ruby m'imitent et on se sépare pour plus d'efficacité. Je prends en charge le côté cuisine, Ruby la salle et Auguste la terrasse et la structure générale. Au bout d'une heure on est satisfait du résultat, épuisés, on monte se coucher dans les chambres qu'on a fait apparaître. Demain c'est la grande ouverture, les gens pensent que ça fait des semaines qu'on est en travaux, petit tour de ma mère et on s'endort. Le lendemain je me mets aux fourneaux, Ruby en salle et August derrière le comptoir. Je confectionne des cookies en ajoutant un peu de Magie pour alléger les cœurs et chante des musique de Noël. D'un coup j'entends un rire d'enfant et me retourne en souriant, Henry. Privilège accordé par notre père, on connaît tous les enfants du Monde entier, surtout les plus purs croyants.

 _ **-Bonjour Henry.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, comment vous connaissez mon nom ?**_

 _ **-C'est un secret, que viens tu faire dans les cuisines ?**_

 _ **-Je vous ai entendu chanter, vous êtes Emma Noël c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et comment tu connais mon nom ?**_

 _ **-Je suis le fils du Maire, elle me dit tout. Et puis il n'y a pas grand monde qui s'installe ici, alors trois d'un coup, ça fait parler.**_

Encore un tour de Magie de ma mère, August et Ruby sont considérés comme étant nées ici, comme Wells, Jasper, August et Harper. Je souris et lui tend un cookie qu'il prend en souriant, il croque dedans et ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

 _ **-C'est les meilleurs Cookies que j'ai mangé de toute ma vie. Pourtant ma mère cuisine super bien, en faite je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de nous donner des cours de pâtisserie le mercredi ?**_

 _ **-Nous ?**_

 _ **-Ma cousine, mon cousin et mes amis.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'accepte, mais pour ça je suppose qu'il nous faut l'autorisation de ta mère.**_

 _ **-Attends je vais la chercher, elle prend un café au comptoir.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir qu'il est déjà partit, je souris et finit ma plaque de cookies. J'entends des talons claquer sur le sol et me retourne. Sauf que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que ce soit, elle la mère d'Henry. Oh mon Dieu, elle est devenue vraiment magnifique, sauf que son sourire semble avoir disparu.

 _ **-Bonjour Miss Noël.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Madame le Maire, ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai en dire autant, mon fils m'a fait part de son souhait de prendre des cours de pâtisserie, vu que je n'ai que peu de temps, j'accepte que vous le fassiez. Mais je vous prie de croire qu'il y a des règles en ce qui concerne les sucreries.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous voulez un Cookie ?**_

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête et j'éclate de rire, vite suivie par Henry, elle souffle, prend un cookie et croque dedans. Je vois un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres, mais son masque revient bien vite.

 _ **-On y va Henry, Miss Noël, nous reparlerons de tout ça.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir Madame le Maire, bonne journée à vous.**_

 _ **-Egalement.**_

 _ **-Au revoir Emma, à Mercredi.**_

 _ **-A mercredi Gamin.**_

 _ **POV Clarke :**_

J'auscultais le petit Neal depuis une dizaine de minutes sous l'œil inquiet de sa mère. Je souris en voyant qu'il est en parfaite santé et rassure Snow. Je me souviens d'elle, enfant elle était dans la liste des plus purs des croyants, mais la vie l'a éloignée de l'amour et de l'espoir.

 _ **-Ce petit homme semble en parfaite santé, on va te peser, te mesurer et ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.**_

 _ **-Vraiment il va bien, pas de soucis, son père comme vous avez du le voir est décédé d'une longue maladie souvent héréditaire et je m'inquiète des qu'il a un rhume.**_

 _ **-Neal a passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables, il va très bien.**_

 _ **-Tu vois maman, alors plus de Médecins, tu as promis.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste) D'accord chéri, juste de temps en temps, pour vérifier que tout va bien, ok.**_

 _ **-Ok, mais je veux voir que le Docteur Clarke, elle est cool.**_

 _ **-Ravie de l'apprendre Gamin, tient un cookie, c'est ma sœur qui les fait. Ils sont presque aussi bons que ceux que ma mère nous fait à chaque Noël.**_

 _ **-Cool, whaouu ils sont trop bons, goutes maman.**_

Snow attrape un cookie et croque dedans, je sais que la Magie d'Emma permet de se rappeler un bon souvenir lier à Noël à chaque fois qu'on mange un de ces cookies. Elle croque et je souris en la voyant s'éclairer un peu, sacrée Emma, elle a mis la dose on dirait.

 _ **-Et bien j'ignore comment sont les cookies de votre mère, mais ceux là son sans doute les meilleurs que j'ai mangé depuis une éternité.**_

 _ **-Ma sœur sera ravie de l'apprendre, vous devriez passer au Diner, il vient juste d'ouvrir.**_

 _ **-C'est notre prochain arrêt, merci Docteur.**_

 _ **-Je vous en prie, au revoir Neal.**_

 _ **-Au revoir Docteur Clarke, merci pour le cookie.**_

 _ **-De rien gamin, madame Mills au plaisir.**_

 _ **-Vous pouvez m'appeler Snow vous savez, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **\- Alors appelez-moi Clarke, a bientôt.**_

Ils s'en vont et je rends le dossier à Harper qui tend un sucre d'orge à Neal qui s'en saisit tout content. Je regarde ma prochaine patiente et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois que c'est Madi, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

 _ **-Madi Mills ?**_

 _ **-C'est à nous maman, viens. C'est moi, bonjour Docteur.**_

Je bloque un peu devant sa mère, elle est Shérif. Je lui tends la main en souriant qu'elle saisit sans même me regarder, et bien ça promet.

 _ **\- Suivez-moi, alors qu'est ce qui vous emmène ?**_

 _ **-Je tousse et tata Snow a fait paniquer maman.**_

 _ **-Madi, elle tousse depuis trois jours, je veux juste vérifier que tout va bien.**_

 _ **-Et bien nous allons regarder tout ça, grimpe sur la table ma puce ? Shérif je vous en prie, asseyez vous et prenez un cookie, on revient vite.**_

Elle obéit et prend un cookie, quand elle croque dedans, je peux la voir sourire et j'ausculte Madi. Elle a vraiment un très joli sourire, Lexa était dans la liste des enfants sages mais ça a changé à l'adolescence malheureusement. Elle semble avoir repris le droit chemin, mais cette tristesse dans son regard et dans son cœur semble sans fin.

 _ **-C'est drôle comme nom Noël.**_

 _ **-Plus que Mills ?**_

 _ **-Bah oui, alors Neal il va bien ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, maintenant ouvres la bouche, on va regarder pour toi.**_

Je vérifie bien tout, une petite bronchite, un peu de sirop et de Magie et il n'y paraitra plus. Je lui tends un cookie en souriant et m'assois derrière mon bureau.

 _ **-Ce n'est rien de grave, un début de bronchite. Voici un sirop très efficace à prendre trois fois par jour, durant trois jours. Mets bien une écharpe pour sortir et tu seras guérit en un rien de temps.**_

 _ **-Cool, ils sont trop bons vos cookies, pas vrai maman ?**_

 _ **-Si, j'en ai rarement mangé d'aussi bons.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est ma sœur Emma qui les fait.**_

 _ **-Ma sœur Regina, cuisine très bien aussi. Pour ma part j'évite de m'approcher d'une cuisine, apparemment je serai un danger pour la sécurité d'autrui.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Non mais maman, tu as réussit à faire bruler des pates, c'est normal que tata Gina t'ait chassé à vie de la cuisine.**_

 _ **-(Pouffe de rire) Je vois, je ne suis pas très douée non plus je vous rassure.**_

Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire, elle n'en croit pas un mot. Il est vrai qu'on sait tous bien cuisiner, Emma excelle en pâtisserie, David c'est la dinde sa spécialité et moi je me débrouille un peu en tout. Elles se lèvent et sortent après un dernier salut, Wells tend l'ordonnance à Lexa et un bonbon à Madi, qui le prend ravie.

 _ **-Bon ça vous dit on fait une pause chocolat Chaud, il est 10H30 ?**_

 _ **-Super idée, alors ta première impression ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas trop Wells, il y a du boulot c'est certain. Et vous ?**_

 _ **-J'ai fait un tour en ville, aucune décoration pour le moment et apparemment ce n'est pas vraiment prévu.**_

 _ **-Je vois, et bien c'est à nous de changer ça Harp. On va commencer par le cabinet dès demain, Emma et David feront pareil, ça encouragera peut être les commerçants.**_

 _ **-Je marche, on va le boire ce chocolat ?**_

Je souris, je sens un regard peser sur moi et me retourne d'un coup, il n'y a personne, Clarke, aller au boulot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **POV Emma :**

On est le trois Décembre, pas une seule décoration en ville n'a été installée, je regarde les gamins et une idée me vient.

 _ **\- Dis-moi Gamin, ta mère ne peut rien te refuser, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Bah ça dépend quand même, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Vous ne trouvez pas que la ville est triste, vous ne mettez pas de décoration de Noël ?**_

 _ **-Non, juste le sapin à la maison et encore maman le fait pour me faire plaisir.**_

 _ **-Avec mon frère et ma sœur on a plein de décoration en trop. Mais il nous faudrait l'autorisation de ta mère pour les installer, je pensais lui demander, un coup de main ?**_

 _ **-Ouai trop cool, Madi, Neal et les autres devraient venir, l'union fait la force.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je dois vous ramener tous à la mairie de toute façon, toute le monde a ses cookies ?**_

Tous acquiescent et je regarde August. Il me fait signe qu'il s'en occupe et Ruby nous accompagne jusqu'à la Mairie.

 _ **-Il va te falloir pas mal de Magie pour faire ça, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Mais oui, David et Clarke m'aideront, avec vous ça le fera.**_

 _ **-La Maire ne sera pas enchantée, je l'ai jamais vu sourire en trois jours, hormis quand elle regarde les enfants, on devrait peut être enquêté pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette famille, non ?**_

 _ **-Elle a construit de puissantes barrières autour de son cœur, mais je pense que les gamins vont bien nous aider, ils sont vraiment gentils et intelligents.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, dis j'ai repéré de vraies terreurs, genre enfants perdus. J'aimerai les aider, ça va si je te laisse ?**_

 _ **-Ok, sois là pour le service de ce soir par contre, je ne peux pas tout faire avec August, même avec de la Magie.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

On rentre dans la mairie, Henry prend les devants avec Madi et Neal quand Jordan se détache du groupe pour se jeter au cou de son père qui le serre fort contre lui.

 _ **-Bonjour mon grand, alors cet atelier pâtisserie, c'était bien ?**_

 _ **-Super, Emma est trop cool. August et Ruby nous ont même fait des tours de magie.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Monty Green, l'adjoint au Maire et le papa de Jordan, merci d'avoir accepté ces cours.**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Je vous en prie, je suis venue voir Madame le Maire, vous pensez qu'elle a le temps de me recevoir un instant ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sur, suivez-moi. Gidéon, Baie, Gaia, Octavia, Robyn vos parents vous attendent.**_

Les enfants filent après m'avoir salué en souriant et je rentre dans le bureau du Maire avec Madi, Neal et Henry.

 _ **-Un problème Miss Noël ?**_

 _ **-Non du tout, avec les enfants on aimerait vous demander l'autorisation de décorer la ville.**_

 _ **-La ville ne vous convient pas comme elle est ?**_

 _ **-Maman c'est bientôt Noël, le Père-Noël va finir par nous oublier si on ne met rien comme décoration.**_

 _ **-Dis oui Tata, on s'occupera de tout avec Emma, le Docteur Clarke et David. Puis on va décorer le bureau du Shérif cette année, maman a promis.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien, il y a sans doute des restes de décoration qui remontent dans le grenier.**_

 _ **-Ouai, merci tata.**_

 _ **-De rien ma puce, alors ces cookies ?**_

Les trois enfants ouvrent en même temps leurs boites et les présentent à une Regina qui semble contente. J'en profite pour m'esquiver mais sa voix m'arrête.

 _ **-Miss Noël, vu que vous avez eu cette brillante idée, c'est vous qui serez responsable de tout ça.**_

 _ **-Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Emma, tout le monde le fait.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas tout le monde Miss Noël.**_

 _ **-Ah ça c'est certain, peu de femmes sont aussi belles que vous, ne vous en faites pas Madame le Maire, je m'occupe de tout.**_

Elle me regarde un moment, quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Les enfants ricanent et je suis Monty jusqu'à la pièce où sont entreposés les décorations de Noël.

 _ **-Et bien, je vous félicite, peu de personnes arrivent à faire plier notre Maire.**_

 _ **-Il faut remercier les enfants, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je m'occupe du reste, je vous remercie Monsieur Green.**_

 _ **-Appelez moi Monty svp, dites moi si je peux vous aider, Jordan adore Noël et même si ça me rappelle un peu trop ma solitude, moi aussi.**_

 _ **\- Retrouvez-moi à 22h au Diner, on va commencer ce soir.**_

 _ **-Je serai là.**_

Arrivée dans la pièce je fronce le nez, ça pu le renfermé et c'est tout pourrit. Pourtant il reste des choses magnifiques, avec un peu de Magie, j'arriverai surement à rendre sa splendeur d'antan à Storybrook.

 _ **-Em, tu es où ?**_

 _ **-Ici David, Monty je te présente David mon frère jumeau.**_

 _ **-Salut, dis donc il y a du boulot.**_

 _ **-Oui, va falloir trouver des volontaires, je ferai passer le mot ce soir au Diner.**_

 _ **-Et moi à la clinique.**_

 _ **-Je vais passer un message aussi, je suis sûr que pas mal de gens viendront.**_

 _ **-Dites leur que j'offre le chocolat chaud et les cookies.**_

 _ **-Ok, je suis désolé, je dois y aller, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Ne vous en faites pas, on s'en occupe.**_

Une fois Monty partit on tape dans nos mains, Bellamy, August et Jasper apparaissent tout sourire et on redonne un peu de fraicheur aux décorations avant de les transporter dans la voiture de David.

 _ **-Tu sais je pense que toute cette tristesse n'est pas normal, je me demande si le Grinch et ses sbires n'ont pas maudit la ville.**_

 _ **-On va rester vigilants, petit à petit on va redonner le sourire à tout le monde, où en est la jauge ?**_

 _ **-29 pourcent, elle est stable mais n'a pas encore remonté depuis que nous sommes là.**_

 _ **-Espérons que ça change avec les décorations, je file en cuisine, tu t'occupes du reste ?**_

 _ **-Oui on va mettre ça dans la remise avec les garçons, après je file au refuge.**_

 _ **-A plus tard alors, il faudrait voir aussi pour faire une liste des personnes les plus touchées par la tristesse. Si on arrive à les sauver, la jauge remontera et la ville sera sauvée, ainsi que Noël.**_

 _ **-Ok je vais y réfléchir, à ce soir.**_

 _ **-A ce soir.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Je marcher vers le Diner pour mon repas quand je croise l'adjointe du Shérif, Echo si mes souvenirs sont bons avec sa fille.

 _ **-Bonsoir vous deux.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Docteur Clarke, tu vas manger ?**_

 _ **-Octavia, on vouvoie les gens quand ils sont plus âgés que toi et qu'on ne les connaît pas.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien, oui je vais manger et puis Octavia et moi on se connaît.**_

 _ **-Bah oui maman, elle est venue nous vacciner à l'école ce matin. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai rien sentit quand elle m'a piquée, on aurait dit de la magie.**_

 _ **-C'est parce que tu est une petit guerrière ça, alors vous êtes bien installés ?**_

 _ **-Oui ça va, tout le monde est très gentil.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, c'est une ville charmante.**_

Arrivée au Diner, je les salut et je rejoins Bellamy et Jasper déjà installés à table. Le restaurant est plein et Auguste et Ruby semble débordés. D'un commun accord on se lève et on se sépare pour aider avec Harper et Wells qui viennent aussi d'arriver. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine et ma sœur me sourit en me tendant un tablier, ça nous arrive souvent de cuisiner ensemble, je le mets et commence à travailler avec Harper.

 _ **-Harp tu te mets aux entrées stp, Clarke aux plats, je m'occupe des desserts.**_

 _ **-Ok boss.**_

 _ **-Super, alors trois soupes du jour, suivies par deux plats du jour et un hamburger frites.**_

Durant une heure on aide Emma, je rajoute un peu de Magie dans chaque plat, histoire d'alléger les cœurs. Je sens qu'on m'observe et lève les yeux pour voir Lexa avec Madi arriver, elle tente de cacher son sourire mais je l'ai vu.

 _ **-Tu t'en sors Em ?**_

 _ **-Yep, merci du coup de main les filles, je prends la suite, allez manger, j'arrive dans un moment.**_

Je pose mon tablier et me dirige vers ma table tout en saluant Lexa et Madi. Madi me fait signe de venir et je bifurque pour savoir ce qu'elle veut.

 _ **-Salut vous deux, vous n'êtes pas chez votre sœur ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Et non, j'avais promis à Madi de manger ici. Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas douée en cuisine ?**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas douée, je me débrouille c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Non mais Lexa (Donne une bouchée de son ragout), goutes ça c'est une tuerie ce plat.**_

Je retiens mon sourire quand je vois Echo enfoncer la cuillère limite de force à Lexa et attends son verdict, c'est moi qui l'ai fait après tout.

 _ **-Je pense que si Regina sait que vous êtes si douée, elle va vous piquer vos recettes. Tans pis pour nous on est arrivée trop tard pour gouter à l'un de vos plats alors ?**_

 _ **-Je peux m'y remettre si vous voulez, qu'est ce que tu veux Madi ?**_

 _ **-Du ragout comme Echo et O, stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord, ça va il est reste et vous Shérif ?**_

 _ **\- Surprenez-moi Docteur.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) OK ? Si j'arrive à vous surprendre, vous me laissez décorer votre bureau avec Madi et les autres.**_

 _ **-Et si vous perdez ?**_

 _ **-Je vous devrai un service, deal ? (Tend la main)**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Deal Doc.**_

Je retourne en cuisine et me pose devant les fourneaux, si je me souviens bien. La Lexa enfant adorait manger du poisson et du fromage mélangé. Tout le monde trouvait ça étrange, mais son père lui en faisait toujours, ok c'est partit. Vingt minutes plus tard je pose une assiette de ragout devant Madi qui se jette dessus et une assiette devant Lexa qui regarde le plat de manière assez choquée.

 _ **-C'est du Cheese Fish mais comment vous...**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je crois que j'ai gagné Shérif, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas encore gouté.**_

 _ **-Et bien allez-y alors.**_

Elle croque dans un bâtonnet de poisson et ferme les yeux de bonheur, ça doit faire longtemps qu'elle n'en n'a pas mangé. Je souris et vais manger avec ma famille et mes amis. A 22h on sort et je suis ravie de voir Monty là avec plusieurs autres personnes.

 _ **-Bien on va se séparer la ville, ça sera plus simple. Emma et son groupe va prendre la mairie et la rue Principale. David et son groupe va s'occuper du Sapin et du port. Et mon groupe et moi on va s'occuper des boutiques, les enfants veulent nous aider ce week-end donc on leur laisse des décorations.**_

 _ **-Aller mon groupe direction la mairie, en avant.**_

Emma part avec Belle, la bibliothécaire, Ruby, Zelena je crois qu'elle est Médecin aussi mais à l'hôpital et d'autres personnes. David lui part avec Killian un pécheur, Anya, Snow et d'autres. Je me retrouve donc avec Monty, Echo et d'autres. Echo m'ouvre la première boutique et on commence à tout installer. Durant deux heures on travail avant de se séparer, je vais attendre Madi et Octavia pour décorer le bureau du Shérif, ça sera mieux. Je rejoins mon frère et on tape des mains ensemble pour éclairer le port de mille lumières, satisfaits on rejoint Emma pour s'occuper de la rue Principale ensemble.

 _ **-J'ai préféré attendre demain pour la mairie, je vais essayer d'entrainer la maire avec les enfants pour décorer.**_

 _ **-Je vais faire pareil aussi pour le bureau du Shérif.**_

 _ **-Et toi David ?**_

 _ **-Moi le port c'est bon, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour le sapin.**_

 _ **-On s'en occupera demain, vous avez pensé à une liste de personnes à sauver en priorité.**_

 _ **-Il y a tellement de monde triste, je trouve ça anormal quand même, vous avez trouvé des trucs sur ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **-La vie, un terrible accident d'avion aussi. David va t'en parler mieux que moi, Ruby m'a juste dit les grandes lignes.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je pense qu'il y a plus à savoir, je suis sure qu'une malédiction pèse sur la ville.**_

 _ **-Je la sens aussi, et s'il y a une malédiction, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin.**_

 **POV David :**

 _ **-Il va perdre cette fois ci Clarke, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Finn ne perd pas souvent David.**_

 _ **-Hey petite sœur, ne penses pas à lui, ensemble on le renverra chez lui dans une jolie boite, bon vas-y David, racontes.**_

 _ **-De ce que je sais, merci Leroy qui boit beaucoup. Un avion c'est écrasé non loin d'ici, il y a eu beaucoup de morts mais aussi des survivants dont tout un groupe d'enfants.**_

 _ **-Henry, Neal et les autres sont des enfants adoptés ?**_

 _ **-Pas tous, Neal est le fils biologique de Snow et Graham. Qui est mort d'une tumeur au cerveau il y a deux ans, juste avant que l'accident ait eu lieu.**_

 _ **-Qui Lexa a perdu ?**_

 _ **-Sa femme Costia était le pilote, elle n'a pas survécut, pire elle a été accusée de négligence. La compagnie aérienne lui a tout mis sur le dos, Lexa est toujours en procès avec eux pour redorer le blason de sa femme disparue. Elle a adopté Madi, qui avait six ans à l'époque.**_

 _ **-Et pour Regina, sa tristesse est liée à tout ça ou autre chose ?**_

 _ **-Son mari Daniel est mort dans cet accident aussi, elle a adopté Henry qui lui avait 8 ans au moment de l'accident.**_

 _ **-Combien d'enfants au juste ?**_

 _ **-Il y a huit enfants survivants, ils ont tous été adoptés à Storybrook par une des familles qui avait perdue quelqu'un dans le crash. Madi, Henry, Baie, Gidéon, Jordan, Octavia, Gaia et Robyn.**_

 _ **-Bon je crois que le mieux à faire est de commencer par ces familles là, si déjà on arrive à les sauver eux, on aura bien progressé.**_

 _ **-Oui Em mais... J'aimerai rajouter Snow aussi ou Leroy, ce sont des gens bien.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, bon on a une liste. Je m'occupe d'Echo pour commencer, j'ai une idée derrière la tête.**_

 _ **-Ok Clarke, et toi Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je vais commencer par Belle, je pense qu'il faudrait aussi prouver que cet accident n'est la faute de personne.**_

 _ **-Oui mais là je sèche, ça dépasse un peu nos compétence habituelles.**_

 _ **-Pas faux, on y réfléchira demain, je vais au dodo. Bonne nuit frangin, Clarke on rentre ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, bisous David, à demain.**_

 _ **-Bisous les filles, reposez vous bien.**_

Sur le chemin de la clinique je vois Snow appuyée sur sa voiture, elle a crevé apparemment. Je m'arrête et elle me sourit timidement, elle est mignonne quand même.

 _ **-Je peux vous aider Madame Mills ?**_

 _ **-Vous pouvez m'appeler Snow, j'ai appelé ma sœur, je n'y connais rien en mécanique. En plus de mon pneu crevé, ma voiture fait de drôle de bruits.**_

 _ **-Ok je vais m'occuper du pneu, votre sœur arrive et va regarder la vilaine.**_

 _ **-Snow ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ?**_

 _ **-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Lexa, tu peux regarder, Monsieur Noël a proposé de s'occuper du pneu.**_

 _ **-Merci, c'est gentil à vous.**_

 _ **-C'est normal et appelez moi David, Monsieur Noël, c'est mon père.**_

Elles rigolent et je m'occupe du pneu, je sais comment faire pour l'accident. Il nous faut un expert, maman va nous aider pour en trouver un. Je salue les filles une fois ma tache finie et rentre chez moi, je secoue la boule de noël et ma mère apparait en souriant.

 _ **-Bonjour mon grand, tout se passe bien ?**_

 _ **-On avance doucement, on vient d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville. Un accident d'avion, ça a éclaté pas mal de famille, tu crois que tu peux utiliser ta magie pour qu'un expert se penche sur ce dossier ?**_

 _ **-Tu penses que ça aidera l'esprit de Noël de trouver des réponses ?**_

 _ **-Je pense oui, ça et le fait de retrouver l'amour et l'espoir.**_

 _ **-Bien je m'en occupe, mais le camp adverse va surement bouger si je vous envoie quelqu'un.**_

 _ **-On les attend, je pense que c'est Finn le responsable de la malédiction de la ville, c'est sa spécialité.**_

 _ **-Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Elle tient le coup, elle se concentre sur notre mission**_

 _ **-Bien, la jauge est à trente-deux pourcents, félicitations.**_

 _ **-Merci maman, je te laisse je vais me coucher, je suis assez fatigué.**_

 _ **-Très bien, veilles bien sur tes sœurs, bonne nuit mon chéri.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit maman, embrasses papa.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

Une fois dans mon lit, j'essaie de réfléchir à comment m'y prendre pour aider au mieux. Je vais commencer par Killian, Ruby m'a parlé de cette bande d'ados turbulents, ça me donne des idées. Je finis par m'endormir, demain est un autre jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je courrai, j'aime bien courir quand je suis sur Terre, sentir le vent sur mes joues me rend heureuse. Au Pole Nord, le temps est égal, il fait toujours bon et au mois de Décembre il neige. Je suis dans la forêt sur un sentier, d'un coup je me stop nette et je souffle d'énervement.

 _ **-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler Finn.**_

 _ **-Allons, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à son fiancé ?**_

 _ **-Ex fiancé, c'est toi n'est ce pas ? Qui a fait crasher cet avion, qui a pollué le cœur de tous ces gens ?**_

 _ **-Je n'y suis pour rien pour l'avion, mais leur tristesse m'a servie de base pour ma malédiction, tu sais que j'aime ça.**_

 _ **-On ne te laissera plus continuer, si Noël disparaît, vous aussi.**_

 _ **-Allons ne sois pas si dramatique, tu seras enfin libre de faire ce que tu veux.**_

 _ **-Non, je n'existerai plus Finn et tu le sais. Je m'en fiche de mourir, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de mal à ces gens. Si tu persistes à continuer à leur pourrir la vie, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Eloignes toi de ma sœur, maintenant Finn.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Clarke, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn, tu n'es jamais là sans raisons ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire mauvais) Mon père ne veux pas que Noël disparaisse non plus. Il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à vous pourrir la vie, donc il vous propose un pacte.**_

 _ **\- Non, va-t'en Finn.**_

Il disparaît en riant et je souffle de lassitude, je renvoie Emma et David chez eux et continue mon footing, il va revenir. Une fois au lac je respire à fond pour me calmer, mais visiblement ça ne marche pas tant que ça car le lac gèle. Suivi d'un début de tempête de neige, respires Clarke, tu ne dois pas laisser la colère gagner. Respires, tu es plus forte maintenant, il ne peut plus te faire de mal et tu l'empêcheras d'en faire aux autres.

 _ **-Docteur que faites-vous là ? Le temps s'est dégradé, vous devriez rentrer, ce n'est pas prudent.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Shérif, vous êtes loin du poste ?**_

 _ **-Je ne commence qu'à 9h, est ce que tout va bien, vous semblez...**_

 _ **-En colère, cela m'arrive aussi.**_

 _ **-On ne dirait pas, vous avez toujours le sourire, comme votre frère et votre sœur, c'est assez...**_

 _ **-Ennuyant ?**_

 _ **-Rafraichissant en fait, vous êtes loin d'être ennuyante.**_

 _ **-Comment va Madi ?**_

 _ **-Elle ne tousse plus, votre sirop est efficace, merci.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais rentrer, à tout à l'heure shérif.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Vous avez perdu un pari il me semble, Madi et moi on vient réclamer notre du après l'école.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Il ne me semble pas avoir parié que je participe à tout cela.**_

 _ **-Non, mais ça ferait plaisir à Madi et à ...moi.**_

Je reprends ma course et finis devant le Diner où je sais que m'attendent Emma et David, mais aussi les autres pour parler de Finn et de comment le contrer. Je rentre en forçant un sourire et repérant Echo je la préviens pour tout à l'heure.

 _ **-D'accord, si Lexa accroche une boule, je le ferai aussi.**_

 _ **-Deal, Bellamy va venir nous aider aussi. Vous pourriez faire l'extérieur avec lui et Octavia. Pendant qu'on s'occupe de l'intérieur avec Madi et Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, mais elle va refuser prétextant un dossier ou autres.**_

 _ **-Je m'occupe du Shérif, à plus tard.**_

Je m'assois et voyant les regards soucieux de ma famille souffle un bon cout. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent, j'ai faillit passer du côté des Grinch il y a cent ans. Mais j'ai choisis l'amour de ma famille plutôt que la colère et je dois m'y tenir et les rassurer.

 _ **-Je vais bien, je pense que son père l'empêche d'agir pour le moment, la jauge de Noël est trop basse.**_

 _ **-Tu veux qu'on l'assomme avec Bellamy et August. En mettant une bonne dose de poussière d'étoiles, il devrait dormir jusqu'au nouvel an tranquille.**_

 _ **-(Rire) L'idée me plait bien Wells, mais d'autre viendrai au moins je connais Finn et on peut le contrer.**_

 _ **-Donc on fait quoi alors, car il ne va pas rester sans rien faire.**_

 _ **-Je sais Ruby, pour le moment on laisse les choses avancer, des pistes sur vos âmes à sauver ?**_

 _ **-Moi oui, je pensais demander aux garçons perdus d'aider Killian au port, ça leur ferai un travail, une activité et de l'aide pour Killian. De plus Tink l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe de ses gamins est très jolie, je pense que ça pourrait marcher.**_

 _ **-Tu joues au Cupidon maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Très drôle Em, mais maman nous a dit d'écouter notre cœur, je suis sur que l'amour est la solution.**_

 _ **-Moi j'ai un peu le même plan pour Echo, d'ailleurs Bellamy tu vas être un gentil Elfe et être charmant tout à l'heure. Je veux savoir si elle est intéressée par quelqu'un ou son style d'homme.**_

 _ **-Ok, je m'en occupe. On devrait y aller, il est presque 9h.**_

On se lève tous et après une petite journée de travail j'attends Madi devant le poste, c'est Octavia qui arrive en premier, suivie de près par Bellamy et Echo qui parlent ensemble, bien joué Bell. Je vois Madi limite trainer Lexa par la main et je souris, quel caractère de cochon, enfant déjà elle était comme ça.

 _ **-Un pari est un pari Shérif, cessez de bouder, on dirait que c'est vous l'enfant ici.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Doc.**_

 _ **-Clarke, prêtes les filles ?**_

Les enfants hurlent et je souris en voyant Echo et Lexa s'asseoir à leur bureau en râlant, si elles croient m'échapper, c'est mal me connaitre. Bellamy reste dehors avec Octavia et je monte sur une échelle pour accrocher des guirlandes. Je fais exprès de glisser et Lexa s élève d'un bond pour voir si je n'ai rien. Je grimace en me tenant la cheville et lui tend la guirlande en retenant un sourire. Elle se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais trop tard et Madi tourne la tête vers nous.

 _ **-Super maman, viens m'aider ça ira plus vite. Toi aussi Marraine, tu devrais aider Bellamy et Octavia.**_

Vaincues les filles obéissent et je reprends la décoration, ma jauge est à trente-trois pourcents, on avance.

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis entrain de marcher vers la mairie quand je me stop net en voyant la rue principale décorée, ils ont fait ça en une nuit ? J'étais en réunion extérieure toute la journée, donc je n'avais rien vu jusqu'ici. C'est très joli, même si je brulerai en enfer avant de lui avouer. Cette Blonde m'exaspère avec son éternel sourire collé au visage, mon fils ne jure que par elle et les autres Noël. Henry doit me rejoindre à la mairie pour je ne sais quelle raison et je presse le pas, je devrai lui accorder plus de temps. Je me suis noyée dans le travail depuis l'accident, avec Lexa on essaye de prouver que le défaut est technique et non humain mais ça semble compliqué. La compagnie aérienne nous met des bâtons dans les roues, c'est tellement plus facile d'accuser l'homme.

 _ **-Maman, fermes les yeux. J'ai une surprise, ne triches pas.**_

J'obéis, si je peux lui faire plaisir en faisant ce simple geste, bien sur que je le fais. Une douce main se glisse dans la mienne et je frissonne, Emma est là. Je reconnaîtrai son parfum à la cannelle partout, cela me rappelle mon enfance. Quand mon père me racontait des histoires au coin du feu. Elle tire ma main en silence et je la suis docilement, j'ignore pourquoi mais bon si ça peut faire plaisir à mon fils, pourquoi pas.

 _ **-Ok c'est bon Em, on est prêt avec August.**_

David est là aussi, en fait on dirait qu'il y a pas mal de monde autour de moi. Mais aussi tentée que je suis d'ouvrir les yeux, j'obéis en gardant les yeux fermés.

 _ **-Mets ta main là maman, on s'est dit que ça devait être toi qui illuminerai les décorations de Noël, tout est installé. Bon sauf le sapin, mais on s'en occupera bientôt.**_

 _ **-D'accord mon chéri, je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Oui, vas-y Emma, tourne la.**_

Un nouveau frison me prend quand elle me tourne légèrement et me souffle à l'oreille.

 _ **-J'espère que vous aimerez, on y a mis tout notre cœur avec Henry et les autres.**_

 _ **-Vas-y maman, ouvres les yeux.**_

J'ouvre et la première chose que je vois c'est Emma, les yeux d'Emma en fait, ils sont de la même couleur que Daniel. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, puis je vois le bouton et on dirait que pas mal de monde s'est réunis devant la mairie. Je reprends mon rôle de Maire en deux minutes et appuie sur le bouton d'un geste élégant. Et en faisant ce simple geste, je revois mon père le faire, il adorait Noël et durant ces 25 ans en tant que maire, ça a toujours été une grande fête à Storybrook. Je repère Lexa et Snow plus loin, elles semblent plongées dans leur souvenirs aussi car leurs sourires sont un peu forcés. Néanmoins ils sont sincères et je souris à mon tour. La Mairie resplendit de rouge et Or, des guirlandes lumineuses cascadent autour des fenêtres, je repère le traineau de Père-Noël sur le toit avec les Rennes. Il y aussi un gros Bonhomme de neige lumineux, mais ce qui me frappe le plus c'est le pommier. Mille et une couleurs semblent l'entourer, on voit qu'on y a accordé une attention spéciale et du temps.

 _ **-On m'a raconté que votre père avait fait planter ce pommier pour votre naissance, je voulais vous rappeler une chose importante, j'espère avoir réussit.**_

 _ **-C'est vraiment magnifique, que vouliez-vous me rappeler ?**_

 _ **-Vous n'êtes pas seule Regina, beaucoup de gens vous aiment ici, vote fils le premier.**_

Avant que je ne réponde, la rue principale s'éclaire d'un coup, Emma vient de claquer des doigts non ? Mon fils me saute dans les bras et mes sœurs se rapprochent avec leurs enfants pour profiter spectacle.

 _ **-Papa aurait adoré, on s'est trop laissé consumer par le chagrin les filles.**_

 _ **-Je sais Snow, on devrait peut être appelé maman.**_

 _ **-Pour lui dire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Lex, elle a changé et tu le sais, elle doit venir passer Noël avec nous, on devrait lui dire de rester un peu plus cette année.**_

 _ **-Oui, elle me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, tu dois lui pardonner Lex, on doit profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour nous aimer et non nous détester.**_

 _ **-Snow, elle n'a jamais voulu rencontrer Costia, ni la voir et je devrai lui pardonner ?**_

 _ **-Elle se rattrape depuis que les petits sont là Lex, tu ne peux pas le lui enlever. On te demande juste de faire un pas cette année et de lui parler et puis Madi l'adore, comme Henry et Neal, c'est leur grand-mère.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer Gina, on devrait aller remercier les Noël, non. Pour le coup, ils portent bien leur nom, leur arrivée semble faire du bien à la ville.**_

 _ **-Oui, je trouve aussi, les enfants, venez on va remercier les Noël.**_

Ils obéissent et je rigole en voyant Henry limite sauté sur le dos d'Emma qui le pend par les pieds pour le punir de chatouille. Il éclate de rire, Clarke est aux prises avec Madi et Neal semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur David qui évite des boules de neige en riant.

 _ **-Bah si on me le demande demain, je dirai que c'est une dépense d'électricité inutile pour la ville, mais ce soir je voulais vous remercier tout les trois pour votre travail. C'est vraiment magnifique, ça fait longtemps que Storybrook, n'a pas resplendit comme ça.**_

 _ **-Ravie que ça vous plaise Madame le Maire, j'offre le chocolat chaud aux volontaires, vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous.**_

 _ **-Merci Miss Noël mais j'ai une longue journée, la prochaine fois ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir. Salut gamin, à bientôt pour la mission Sapin.**_

 _ **-Yesss, au revoir.**_

On repart avec mes sœurs et nos enfants en silence, mais finalement la curiosité est la plus forte.

 _ **-Mission Sapin ?**_

 _ **-Emma nous a mis au défi de trouver l'arbre le plus joli de la forêt.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

J'étais de garde cette nuit, donc après l'illumination je me suis rendue au poste après avoir manger avec ma famille. J'étais entrain de faire maronde, quand j'ai vu une vitre brisée. J'ai sortit mon arme et fait le tour du bâtiment, il n'y a rien ici, c'est bizarre. Je me suis stoppée net quand j'ai vu un énorme chien, babines retroussées détruire le bonhomme de Neige lumineux de devant la mairie. Ok je suis contre la violence envers les animaux, mais ce chien a l'air enragé.

 _ **-Baissez votre arme, reculez tout doucement et ne le regardez par dans les yeux.**_

David, je suis sauvée, cet homme à un don avec les animaux, c'est indéniable. J'obéis donc sans discuter et commence à reculer tout doucement, le chien ne bouge pas mais grogne encore plus fort quand il me voit reculer.

 _ **-Bien, dans ma voiture j'ai de quoi le sédater. Vous allez prendre la seringue, pendant que je vais l'attraper.**_

 _ **-Ok, qu'est ce qu'il a ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la rage, ces yeux sont rouges, il a été drogué apparemment.**_

 _ **-J'ai la seringue, je serais obligée de l'abattre s'il nous attaque David.**_

 _ **-Ne le condamnez pas trop vite, il aurait pu vous mettre en morceau si il l'avait voulu, il lutte contre le poison.**_

Il commencer à avancer, je serre mon arme contre moi et ne la lève pas, Le chien grogne mais n'attaque pas et je me faufile derrière lui doucement.

 _ **-A trois, on n'aura qu'une seule chance, je le maintiens, tu piques, prête ?**_

 _ **-Quand tu veux.**_

 _ **-Un...deux...trois...maintenant !**_

Il attrape le chien qui se débat comme un fou, j'arrive à le piquer mais ses crocs s'enfoncent jusqu'au sang dans mon bras. Je grogne de douleur et il s'écroule au sol, foutu chien.

 _ **-Lexa, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Je survivrai, et toi tu es blessé ?**_

 _ **-Non, c'est bon ? Je le charge dans la Duster et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.**_

 _ **-Non, pas l'hôpital, j'en ai pour des heures et je suis de garde.**_

 _ **-Appelles Echo, elle te remplacera.**_

 _ **-Elle était de garde hier, je vais juste faire un pansement, ça va.**_

 _ **-Pas question, on va voir Clarke, c'est soit ça, soit j'appelle Snow. Qui elle va te trainer à l'hôpital de gré ou de force et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Il est une heure du matin David, je ne veux pas la déranger maintenant.**_

 _ **-(Air buté) Soit Clarke, soit l'hôpital, soit Snow, choisis ?**_

Je souffle, bien je n'ai pas le choix on dirait. Je souffle et grimpe dans la voiture de David en grimaçant de douleur, ça fait mal quand même. David pianote sur son téléphone et arrivés devant le cabinet, je peux voir de la lumière.

 _ **-Je vais m'occuper du chien, Clarke va se charger de te remettre sur pied, écoutes la.**_

 _ **-Promis, merci David.**_

 _ **-De rien, je vais essayer de te donner l'origine du poison, ça t'aidera pour l'enquête.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci.**_

Je sors et me dirige vers le cabinet, Clarke ouvre la porte en pyjama rouge et or avec des rennes, ce que je trouve franchement adorable, mais bon je m'égare.

 _ **-Alors Shérif, on a voulu jouer au héros ?**_

 _ **-Et oui Doc, je ne suis pas trop grande pour être une de vos patiente ?**_

 _ **-Au fond, on est tous des enfants vous savez, asseyez-vous, je vais regarder ça.**_

J'obéis sagement et elle me tend une sucette parfum coca, mes préférées, mais comment...Je grimace quand elle touche mon poignet et je la vois froncer les sourcils. L'éclat de colère qui a traversé ses yeux, je l'ai vu aussi. Même si il a disparu bien vite, pour laisser place à sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Je suis consciente de la dévorer du regard, ses yeux sont magnifiques, bleu comme...Costia. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas prononcé le prénom de ma femme ?

 _ **-Il va falloir trois points, tu es à jour de tes vaccins ?**_

 _ **-Je suis le Shérif, c'est obligatoire.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais t'anesthésier le bras, tu n'auras pas mal comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je ne peux, je suis de garde, je devrai déjà être au poste, si il y a un souci je...**_

Elle a juste posé sa main sur ma joue, je me suis stoppée net dans ma tirade et j'ai accepté. Son regard était vraiment inquiet, comme prévu ça n'a pas fait du tout mal, je me retrouve avec un beau bandage à changer tous les jours.

 _ **-Vu que je suis réveillée, je viens avec toi au poste, il faut surveiller si tu ne fais pas de mauvaises réactions.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **-Juste d'accord, pas de discussions ?**_

 _ **-Oui, pas de discussions.**_

 _ **-C'est étonnant, tu as de la fièvre ?**_

Elle pose sa main sur mon front, ce simple geste me pétrifie, elle regarde sa montre et marmonne un truc incompréhensible avant de monter quelques marches.

 _ **-Je vais me changer, il y a du chocolat chaud si tu veux.**_

Je me sers de manière automatique et ferme les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud me réchauffer, il fait froid en ce moment. Clarke revient au bout de cinq minutes et je lui tends une tasse qu'elle saisit en souriant. Une fois au poste on s'installe et je devais demander à Gina si on a le budget pour un adjoint supplémentaire, il s'occuperait principalement des nuits.

 _ **-Comment tu t'es retrouvée Shérif, je t'imagine plus en rebelle de la société.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tout le monde ne peux pas être sage.**_

 _ **-Tu l'as été pourtant, qu'est ce qui a changé ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'étais sage plus jeune ?**_

 _ **-Je le sais c'est tout, je pari aussi que tu écrivais au Père Noël le 1 Décembre, pour être sur qu'il la reçoive à temps.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ok, laquelle de mes sœurs m'a vendu ?**_

 _ **-Qui te dis que c'est elle, je tiens peut être mes sources d'autre part ?**_

 _ **-Elles sont les seules à savoir ça, aller avoues ?**_

 _ **-Elles ne sont pas les seules à savoir ça, alors pourquoi Shérif ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Médecin ?**_

 _ **-Tu réponds toujours à une question par une question ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je vois, je voulais faire sourire les enfants.**_

 _ **-Tu aurais du faire Clown.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Lexa, je vais peut-être avouer à tout le monde ce que tu as demandé à noël pour ton huitième anniversaire.**_

Là c'est sur je vais tuer mes sœurs, je rougis et lance une gomme à Clarke qui éclate de rire, finalement c'est cool les gardes de nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je m'assois devant mon café en marmonnant, curieusement et ce même si je me suis fait mordre par un chien enragé, j'ai passé une super nuit. Je sais que c'est grâce à la présence de Clarke, elle est vraiment adorable, douce mais il y a une chose que je trouve bizarre. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas de passé, et malgré son éternel sourire, je peux commencer à lire entre les lignes. Elle a souffert, et ce genre de blessure, seul l'amour en est responsable. Après avoir déposé Madi à l'école je me ballade en forêt, je le fait souvent pour me détendre avant de commencer ma journée.

 _ **-Bonjour Shérif, balade matinal ?**_

 _ **-Ho Finn, oui et vous, c'est rare de vous voir si matinal.**_

 _ **-Disons que j'ai des choses à régler, vous ne devriez pas faire confiance aux Noël. Ils ne vivent pas dans le même monde que vous et moi. Nous on sait que la vie est cruelle, vous devriez creuser plus dans leur passé.**_

 _ **-Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Je les connais, cela semble une autre vie, avant mon arrivée ici.**_

 _ **-Et donc, qu'elles sont vos rapports avec les Noël au juste ?**_

 _ **-J'était fiancé avec Clarke, elle m'a quittée pour sa famille. Elle est très proche d'eux et ils ne m'ont jamais accepté, vous savez évidemment ce que ça fait. Bref je suis venu ici pour l'oublier, mais le destin est joueur. Je suis arrivé, bonne journée Shérif, et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, les Noël sont des poisons pour les gens comme nous.**_

 _ **-Les gens comme nous ?**_

 _ **-Brisés, Clarke est indigne de confiance, croyez moi.**_

Je le regarde partir assez interloquée, il est très secret mais bon. Sa famille ne l'a jamais accepté, ça me rappelle cruellement ma mère et son rejet face à mon orientation sexuelle, mon mariage avec Costia. Heureusement mon père n'était pas comme ça, ni mes sœurs, mais ça reste dur. Je me suis enfoncée plus que prévu dans la forêt, perdue dans mes pensées, je regarde un magnifique sapin et sourit. Je crois que je vais gagner la mission sapin, il donnerait sur la place principale. Sur le retour je marque les arbres, pour pouvoir le retrouver et vais au Diner me prendre un café pour bien commencer la journée.

 _ **-Bonjour Lexa.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, pas trop dur ce matin ?**_

 _ **-J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches ne t'inquiètes pas, comment va ton bras, tu as changé ton pansement ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je suis moins douée que toi. D'où vous venez ta famille et toi ?**_

 _ **-D'Alaska, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Comme ça, pourquoi vous êtes installés ici, c'est une petite ville pas très connue, je suis surprise.**_

 _ **-Elle est charmante, on a fait un Road Trip dans tous les Etats-Unis avec mon frère et ma sœur, on est tombés amoureux de la région, on a trouvé cette petite ville, ça nous rappelait un peu chez nous et on s'est décidé. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Déformation professionnelle, désolé.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Je n'en crois pas un mot, quand je l'ai quitté ce matin au poste, elle semblait détendue. Son regard triste est de nouveau en place et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, cela me serre le cœur.

 _ **-Je vais y aller, bonne journée.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi et encore merci pour hier.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est normal, à plus tard Doc.**_

 _ **-A plus tard Shérif.**_

Je suis entrain de remplir un dossier quand Monty rentre avec Jordan qui pleure, Harper se lève d'un coup et Wells aide Monty à porter le petit homme sur la table.

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Il est tombé de la cage à poule du parc, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas monter la dessus, cet aire de jeu est trop vieille.**_

 _ **-(Pleurs) Pardon papa, je voulais être courageux comme toi.**_

 _ **-C'est bien d'être courageux mon grand, mais pas au détriment de ta santé, laisses le Docteur Clarke regarder ta cheville, tiens tu veux un sucre d'orge ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu ressembles à un Ange, pas vrai papa ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Si Harper a toujours été magnifique, alors c'est grave Doc ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas que se soit cassé, mais il faudrait faire un radio pour plus de sécurité et il faut s'occuper de cette entaille sur la joue aussi.**_

 _ **-Super, J'appelle la Maire, cette aire de jeu dangereuse va disparaître, il y a eu trop d'accidents.**_

 _ **-Mais on aura plus d'endroit pour jouer au parc, c'est nul.**_

 _ **-Et mon grand, on va trouver une solution d'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, waouh j'ai plus mal, comment tu as fait Docteur Clarke ?**_

 _ **\- Magie, alors parles-moi de cet air de jeux, elle est à l'école ?**_

 _ **-Non au parc derrière, mais on va jouer souvent avec la maitresse.**_

 _ **-Snow ?**_

 _ **-C'est la maitresse des petits, mais elle nous accompagne souvent.**_

 _ **-D'accord, bon tu gardes le bandage à la cheville trois jours et tu passeras de la pommade le soir aussi.**_

 _ **-D'accord, papa est fâché ?**_

 _ **-Il a juste eu peur, mais on va réfléchir à comment vous créer une nouvelle aire de jeu sécurisée avec mon frère et ma sœur, ok ? En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu y ailles, et dis aux autres que s'ils veulent que le Père-Noël passe cette année, ils ont intérêt d'obéir.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 _ **-Clarke, alors, je dois aller à l'hôpital pour faire une radio ?**_

 _ **-Seulement si la douleur persiste, mais je pense que c'est juste une foulure. Harper va vous raccompagner, elle va te montrer comment lui faire un bandage serré et soigner sa blessure à la joue.**_

 _ **-Je peux me débrouiller Harper, tu as surement du travail.**_

 _ **\- Ne sois pas bête, je vous ramène, à plus tard Clarke.**_

 _ **-A plus tard.**_

Le soir venu je marche en forêt un moment, je me creuse la cervelle pour comprendre Lexa. Comment l'aider, l'expert que maman a contacté devrait arriver demain, espérons que ça l'aidera. Quand je relève les yeux je suis face à un magnifique sapin, je crois que cette année, c'est moi qui vais gagner un tour en traineau.

 **POV Snow :**

J'étais sur la tombe de Graham, dire que ça fait deux ans, sans Neal et le soutien de mes sœurs je me serai complètement effondrée. Je repense à tout nos bons moments et souffle, je ne retrouverai jamais un homme tel que lui. Au fond, je n'en ai aucune envie, j'ai déjà eu de la chance une fois.

 _ **-Bonjour Snow.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Finn, tu viens voir Raven ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle sera l'unique amour de ma vie.**_

 _ **-Je pense pareil pour Graham, heureusement j'ai Neal.**_

 _ **-Oui, il a de la chance de t'avoir. Raven aurait été une super mère, on n'a pas eu le temps de devenir parents.**_

 _ **-Tu viens depuis vingt ans sur sa tombe, tu aurais pu refaire ta vie.**_

 _ **-On n'a qu'un seul grand amour Snow, ça serait trahir Raven de faire ça.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, un grand amour, c'est bien.**_

 _ **-Oui, je te laisse te recueillir, à bientôt.**_

Je regarde Finn partir, il a 50 ans, il est encore bel pourrait se trouver quelqu'un, mais il est comme moi, il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que sa fiancée tragiquement disparue dans un accident de train. Je rentre chez moi un peu abattue, je décide pour ça de passer par la forêt. Sauf qu'il fait nuit noire et que ma voiture décidément capricieuse ces temps-ci tombe de nouveau en panne. Je souffle, attrape mon portable et tape mon front contre le volant. Mes larmes tombent sans que je ne puisse les retenir, Graham me manque tellement. Evidement je n'ai pas de réseau, donc je marche. Il fait un froid de canard et d'un coup je me retrouve dans une petite clairière avec au centre un magnifique sapin. Je souris, il sera parfait.

 _ **-Snow, que fais-tu là en plein milieu de la nuit ?**_

 _ **-Salut David, ma voiture est encore tombée en panne, donc j'ai décidé de marcher et toi ?**_

 _ **-Je promène Jazz, c'est le nom que j'ai donné au chien qui a attaqué Lexa hier.**_

 _ **-Comment il va ? Tu as pu déterminer ce qu'il avait ?**_

 _ **-Un mélange de drogue, ça aurait pu le tuer mais il est costaud, en fait il est vraiment très gentil. Il a lutté contre ses instincts, il n'a mordu Lexa que parce qu'il avait très peur.**_

 _ **-(Caresse le chien) Pourquoi tu as voulu faire vétérinaire ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais piquer les Rennes du Père-Noël enfant et faire le tour du monde avec.**_

 _ **-(Pouffe de rire) N'importe quoi, sérieusement, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi l'enseignement ?**_

 _ **-J'aime travailler au contact des enfants, tu apprends tellement auprès d'eux.**_

 _ **-Et bien les animaux, c'est pareil. Et je voulais vraiment piquer les Rennes du Père-Noël, mais ma sœur m'a grillé.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre sapin, tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que c'est un excellent choix. Viens je vais te raccompagner, je m'occuperai de remorquer ta voiture après.**_

 _ **-Tu es un amour, mais je demanderai à Lexa ou Echo de le faire.**_

 _ **-Je le fais avec plaisir, viens.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je regardais Belle plonger encore dans un de ces romans, elle s'est complètement coupée du monde. Son fils semble désespéré et vient vers moi pour commander un chocolat.

 _ **-Salut toi, ta mère semble absorbée par son roman.**_

 _ **-Elle est toujours comme ça, si je n'étais pas là, elle n'aurait même pas la télévision.**_

 _ **-Dis moi, j'ai appris votre situation, petite ville oblige.**_

 _ **-Oui ça a été dur, on s'est retrouvé seuls au monde, et puis Tink nous a ramené dans cette ville. La première personne qu'on a vu après Tink c'est Lexa et Regina avertie de l'accident. Ma mère et les autres sont arrivées le lendemain pour aider au mieux.**_

 _ **-Elle a perdu qui ?**_

 _ **-Son père, il était la seule famille qui lui restait, ça a été dur pour elle. Moi j'ai perdu mon papa, ma mère était déjà au ciel depuis longtemps. Un jour on a parlé de livres et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.**_

 _ **-C'est chouette, vous faites une super famille tous les deux.**_

 _ **-Ouai, mais j'aimerai que maman se trouve quelqu'un, tu sais même si j'ai 9 ans, je sais qu'elle est triste.**_

 _ **-Et tu penses à quelqu'un de particulier ?**_

 _ **-Bah maman ne parle jamais de garçons, pas devant moi en tout cas.**_

 _ **-Et de femmes ?**_

 _ **-Hooo, je n'y avais pas pensé, elle aime bien Zelena, elles parlent des heures ensemble. C'est la seule avec qui elle lâche ses livres pour sortir.**_

 _ **-Intéressant, je vais mener mon enquête si tu veux. Tu devrais demander à Robyn ce qu'elle en pense, elle doit savoir si sa mère serait intéressée ou non.**_

 _ **-Gid tu en mets du temps pour un chocolat chaud ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Belle, on discutait de notre mission sapin de Noël.**_

 _ **-Ho je vois, on participe bien sûr.**_

 _ **-Cool, et maman on pourrait y aller avec Zeli et Robyn ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonne idée, et toi Emma tu y vas avec qui ?**_

 _ **-Henry m'a kidnappée pour convaincre sa mère.**_

 _ **-Bonne chance alors. Viens Gid, on va passer voir Zelena et Robyn pour leur demander, au revoir Emma.**_

 _ **-Salut vous deux.**_

 _ **-Salut Em, tu me tiens au courant pour la mission ?**_

 _ **-Toi aussi ?**_

 _ **-Yep, je le sens bien.**_

Je rigole laisse le Diner à August et me dirige vers la Mairie, je grimace en voyant mon bonhomme de neige détruit. Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Finn, le chien, la jauge ne bouge plus des trente trois pourcents, elle a même eu des baisse à 30 pourcents dans la journée. Il est passé à l'attaque, il nous faut un plan pour le contrer. Je rentre et trouve Henry entrain de faire ses devoirs seul sur le bureau de la secrétaire de Regina.

 _ **-Salut gamin, tu ne fais pas les devoirs dans le bureau de ta mère ?**_

 _ **-Ha ça non, je tiens à ma vie elle est de super mauvaise humeur et s'engueule avec Monty et le conseil d'administration depuis une heure.**_

 _ **-Pour quelles raisons ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Cela ne vous regarde en rien Miss Noël, que faites vous là au juste, vous n'êtes pas sensée travailler comme tout le monde ?**_

 _ **-Maman ne soit pas méchante avec Emma.**_

 _ **-Je vous ai posé une question Miss Noël ? Quoi vous avez perdu votre langue, pourtant vous aimer parler d'habitude, non ?**_

 _ **-Mon prénom c'est Emma, et vu que vous êtes apparemment occupée je repasserai. A plus Gamin, Madame le Maire, bonne soirée.**_

Je la regarde partir, Henry me lance un regard noir et saisit son sac sans un mot. Il ne décroche pas un mot durant tout le trajet et je souffle, je n'ai pas été si méchante que ça avec Emma. Juste un peu sec, non ?

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es bien silencieux ?**_

 _ **-Rien.**_

 _ **-Henry, stp.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai dis rien, je vais dans ma chambre.**_

Il grimpe les escaliers sans un regard en arrière, c'était vraiment une journée interminable. D'abord Monty qui veut détruire l'air de jeu des enfants sous prétexte qu'elle n'est plus sure. Ensuite le conseil d'administration qui s'y est mis, Puis Henry qui boude pour je ne sais quelle raison en plus.

 _ **-Dure journée ?**_

 _ **-Ho salut Lex, oui on va dire ça. Et toi, ça va ta blessure, des pistes pour le chien ?**_

 _ **-David nous à envoyer les drogues, Echo et moi on cherche.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi Henry boude ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **-Gina ?**_

 _ **-J'ai peut être été un peu sèche avec Emma tout à l'heure, il n'a pas du apprécier.**_

 _ **-Je vois, tu as des renseignements sur eux ?**_

 _ **-Juste ceux que tu m'avais donné, pourquoi, il y un problème ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose d'important ?**_

 _ **-Nous aussi on le fait Lex, ils viennent à peine d'arriver, laisses leurs prendre leurs marques.**_

 _ **-Je deviens sans doute parano, tu as raison. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Emma, elle comprendra que ta colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle.**_

 _ **-Muais, tu commandes des pizzas pour 20H, je vais prendre l'air.**_

 _ **-Ok, je m'occupe des enfants, pizzas, tu as vraiment passé une horrible journée.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste) Oui, appelles Snow aussi, une soirée en famille me remontera le moral.**_

 _ **-Ok, à plus tard.**_

Je me change vite fait et sors, je me dirige vers la forêt, ça va me faire du bien de marcher un peu. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et me retrouve dans une petite clairière, le sapin est magnifique, il plairait à Henry et surement aussi à ...je me bloque et soupire. Lexa a raison, je devrai m'excuser, je marque le chemin et m'arrête au Diner sur le retour.

 _ **-Bonsoir August, est ce que Miss Noël est là ?**_

 _ **-En cuisine, vous pouvez y aller, le service est calme ce soir.**_

 _ **-D'accord merci, vous pouvez me mettre des cookies à emporter svp ?**_

 _ **-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.**_

Je souris et rentre dans la cuisine, Emma est entrain de tourner sa soupe, qui semble diablement bon et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Sans que je ne dise un mot elle met la soupe dans une bouteille et me la tends en souriant.

 _ **-Excuses acceptées, vous devriez rentrer, votre famille vous attend pour manger.**_

 _ **-Merci Miss...Emma.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Bonne nuit Madame le Maire.**_

 _ **-Regina, merci à vous aussi.**_

 _ **-Vous savez s'accrocher à un souvenir du passé n'est pas forcement bon, des fois il vous empêche d'avancer.**_

Après cette phrase étrange, elle retourne à ses fourneaux et je prends le chemin de mon manoir, elle sait pour Danny et moi ? On c'est embrassé pour la première fois sur cette cage à poule ? C'est impossible n'est ce pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 **POV Emma :**

Le diner ouvre ses portes à 6h, mais je n'y vais pas avant 10H, le matin et moi c'est compliqué. Enfin il y a une exception pour le matin de Noël évidemment, mais il est rare que je dorme la veille, donc je suppose que ça ne compte pas. Je réfléchissais au problème de la famille Mills, faire payer la compagnie d'assurance ne suffira pas. Ils doivent aussi retrouver l'amour, elles ont besoin d'être secondées, épaulées et protégées après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu. Je buvais mon café en me triturant les méninges, qui pourrait plaire à Regina, Lexa et Snow au juste ? Elles sont toutes belles et fortes, ça ne sera pas aisé. Je vais peut être demandé un coup de main à un cupidon. Je suis sûre que l'amour est la solution pour sauver Noël, de plus la jauge ne dépasse pas les 33 pourcents, Finn empoisonne leurs esprits, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose pour le moment. Les Mills sont compliqués, la pire reste Regina, elle semble complètement fermée. Hormis sa famille, enfant je me souviens qu'elle adorait patiner, Clarke a gelé le Lac, ça pourrait faire une sortie sympa. Encore faudrait-il arriver à la trainer là-bas, je souffle, bonjour la galère.

 _ **-Em, tu es dans la Lune ?**_

 _ **-Salut Clarke, tu ne bosses pas ?**_

 _ **-J'ai pris une pause chocolat chaud, tu sais je pense avoir une idée de rapprochement pour Zelena et Belle.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-On pourrait organiser une sortie au Lac.**_

 _ **-Patins, je viens justement d'y penser, Regina adore patiner comme les filles, elles y allaient souvent avec leur père.**_

 _ **-Et je sais que Belle a toujours voulu apprendre, Zelena pourrait l'aider et avec un peu de Magie.**_

 _ **-Super idée, restes plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour trainer tout le monde au Lac ? Des idées ?**_

 _ **-Moi j'en ai une les filles, en parlant avec des habitants j'ai appris qu'avant ils installaient toute une structure autour du Lac pour Noël.**_

 _ **-Ho super August, tu t'occupes de toute la logistique avec les autres et nous on rassemble tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Super, rdv à 17h, les petits aideront surement à convaincre leurs parents.**_

 _ **-Parfait, je vais prévenir la Maire, espérons qu'elle soit de bonne humeur ce matin.**_

 _ **-J'ai pensé à un truc pour occuper Finn aussi.**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui Clarke, il pourrait se servir de votre histoire pour te blesser.**_

 _ **-Non, je pense qu'au contraire, ça va se retourner contre lui.**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais fais attention et préviens nous avant d'agir stp.**_

 _ **-Promis, va voir Regina.**_

On se sépare et je me dirige vers la mairie en sifflant un chant de Noël, donc comment convaincre notre chère Maire ? Arrivée à la mairie je ne vois personne à l'accueil et avance jusqu'à son bureau. Je me fige en voyant Regina pleurer, mon cœur se serre, je vois c'est l'anniversaire de Daniel. Je m'assois près d'elle et l'enlace, je pensais me faire éjecter mais elle me serre contre elle à m'étouffer et éclate de plus belle en sanglots.

 **POV Regina :**

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, déposer les enfants à l'école et je suis partie travailler. Lexa et Snow savent très bien quel jour on est, elles n'ont rien dis, mais j'ai pu voir leur inquiétude, l'année dernière j'ai éclaté son piano à coup de batte de base Ball. Depuis je l'ai fait réparer, et fait transporter dans mon bureau à la mairie, il me rappelle Daniel. Il jouait souvent pour moi, ça me détendait et je pouvais profiter de sa présence quand je remplissais des dossiers. Ce matin je me suis assise devant le piano et j'ai craqué, j'ai renvoyé tout le monde chez lui et j'ai pleuré. Puis d'un coup, j'ai été tirée un peu en arrière et je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans les bras d'Emma. Mais au lieu de la repousser, je me suis accrochée à elle désespérément et la musique a commencé. C'est lulaby, mon morceau préféré, mais comment ? Mes pleurs se sont calmés, pourtant je n'ai pas bougé, ma tête reposait contre son épaule. Puis j'ai posé mes mains sur le piano, alors que je n'ai pas rejoué depuis sa mort, et durant une heure seule la musique a accompagné notre respiration.

 _ **-Tu es pleine de talents cachés, merci.**_

 _ **-Et bien ne sois pas trop jalouse non plus, il m'a fallu du temps pour être aussi parfaite.**_

 _ **-(Pouffe de rire) Et modeste en plus ?**_

 _ **-Très, j'aurai pu dire extraordinaire, magnifique ou encore...**_

 _ **-Belle...**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu l'es bien plus, mais merci pour le compliment.**_

 _ **-Ne t'y habitues pas trop, je suppose que je te dois des explications pour mon état déplorable ?**_

 _ **-Non, pas besoin. Je suis contente d'avoir pu apaiser un peu ta peine. En récompense je te kidnappe à 17h, et non tu ne peux pas savoir où on va, ni ce qu'on va faire.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, je dirai à Lexa de prendre Henry à l'école.**_

 _ **-Mais ils viennent aussi, Clarke se charge de Lexa et Madi, David de Snow et Neal. On veut vous faire découvrir en avant-première quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**_

 _ **-Faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Nous aider, être si prévenants avec nous en particulier, mais aussi avec l'ensemble de la ville.**_

 _ **-Nos parents nous ont bien élevé, mon père dit souvent que quand tu distribues la gentillesse et l'amour, elle te revient toujours. Plus forte même, je suis assez d'accord avec ça et puis je préfère te voir sourire.**_

Elle se lève, me fait un clin d'œil et file, après ça ma journée c'est passé à une lenteur horrible, je suis même allée au Granny manger avec Lexa dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu Emma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais être près d'elle est apaisant, on dirait que ma douleur régresse et ça fait du bien. A 17H c'est un Henry surexcité qui me tire par la main, j'ai une nouvelle fois les yeux bandés. Et j'entends Lexa râler, puis le rire de Clarke et Emma, mais aussi David, qui nous demande un peu de patience. Très bien, nous verrons bien après tout.

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-Je n'aime pas les surprises Doc.**_

 _ **-Rabat-joie, tout le monde aime ça et tu me dois un service pour t'avoir soigné au milieu de la nuit.**_

 _ **-Muai, pourquoi j'ai les yeux bandés au juste ?**_

 _ **-Maman arrêtes de râler, tu vas voir ça en vaut la peine.**_

 _ **-Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant toi ?**_

 _ **\- Clarke m'a dit où on va, je suis sure que ça va te plaire, on y est presque, prends ma main.**_

Je suis donc ma fille, je manque de trébucher mais je suis stabilisée, l'odeur de Clarke m'envahit et je fais mine d'être agacée, mais au fond être dans ses bras est agréable.

 _ **-Tu sens le cookie, tu as cuisiné ?**_

 _ **-Oui, avec Emma tout à l'heure. On s'est dit que ça serait plus sympas de gouter tous ensemble là où on vous emmène.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que j'ai un métier ?**_

 _ **-Echo est là, ça ne prendra que deux heures.**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais si je tombe, tu vas m'entendre ral...**_

Je me coupe net en sentant sa main autour de ma taille, c'est sûr que comme ça, il y a peu de chance que je tombe. Je la suis donc docilement, envahie par tellement de sentiments contraires que je ne sens pas qu'on s'est arrêté de marcher.

 _ **-Ok si tout le monde est prêts, à notre signal vous pouvez enlever vos bandeaux. 1, 2...3, vous pouvez y aller.**_

Quand on enlève nos bandeaux on reste scotchés devant le Lac illuminé, plusieurs chalets ont été installés tenus par des habitants de la ville, quelques stands de jeux, et le lac transformé en patinoire. Mais enfin, je suis venue hier, il n'y avait rien, c'est...Impossible !

 _ **-On vous laisse faire le tour, je dois aller tenir le stand des patins à la place de Wells, à plus tard.**_

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas que je la rattrape et l'enferme dans mes bras, c'est magnifique.

 _ **-Merci.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Alors Shérif, on devient sentimentale ?**_

 _ **-(Frappe l'épaule) Idiote, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais c'est comme dans mes souvenirs.**_

 _ **-Notre père avait instauré ça, à sa mort cette tradition a disparu, comme beaucoup trop de choses.**_

 _ **-Gina, tu as fait au mieux. Ces derniers temps c'était dur pour tout le monde, mais il est temps d'avancer et c'est un bon début de commencer par ça, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci à vous trois, c'est magnifique.**_

 _ **-Aller venez, je vous fais visiter. Les autres habitants ne vont pas tarder, profitons du calme.**_

 _ **-On te suit Em, à plus tard Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur Madi, je suis aux patins, je te montrerai mes talents comme ça.**_

 _ **-Cool, viens maman.**_

Je regarde Clarke partir et regarde mes sœurs, elles ont les larmes aux yeux, ces trois personnes sont des Anges.

 **POV Clarke :**

Bon on dirait que notre surprise a fait effet, la jauge est montée à trente-cinq pourcent, je m'installe derrière le comptoir et Wells va aider ailleurs. Une demi-heure plus tard, les Mills sont là et on les aide à enfiler leurs patins, les autres habitants arrivent et la jauge augmente à trente-huit pourcents, on se claque la main fièrement et je m'élance sur la glace pour aider Madi.

 _ **-Tu es un Ange de Noël ?**_

 _ **-Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Avec les autres, on a parlé, on a élaboré divers théories à votre sujet.**_

 _ **-Et quelle est ta théorie à toi ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) J'avais dit un Ange, Neal des Elfes et Henry pensait que vous êtes des Lutins.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Raté, mais pas loin.**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi, je ne dirais rien, même pas aux autres enfants.**_

 _ **\- Je crois savoir que tu as demandé des patins à glace comme cadeau de Noël cette année, pour l'autre partie j'y travaille.**_

 _ **-Tu es la Mère-Noël ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Non, plutôt sa fille.**_

 _ **-Trop bien, tu sais tout ce que j'ai demandé au Père-Noël alors ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est moi qui traite les lettres.**_

 _ **-Pour mon troisième Noël ?**_

 _ **-Ton ours géant, Max.**_

 _ **-Super, le sixième ?**_

 _ **\- Une voiture télécommandée, qui roule sur les murs. J'aime bien ce jouet aussi, on faisait la course avec David et Emma.**_

 _ **-Hooo super, je peux le dire à Henry et Neal, qu'à eux.**_

 _ **-Je pense que David et Emma s'en sont chargés, mais vas-y.**_

 _ **-Tu vas aider maman aussi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais tout faire pour, files maintenant et attention de ne pas tomber.**_

Elle glisse vers Henry et Neal et plusieurs autres personnes nous rejoignent sur la glace, dont Belle et Zelena. Emma et moi on bouge les mains en même temps et elles perdent l'équilibre. Zelena réceptionne Belle dans ses bras en riant et je souris en les voyant s'embrasser tendrement. Ma montre indique que l'âme de Belle est sauvée, je regarde Emma et elle lève le pouce. Une âme chacune, la partie continue.

 _ **-Clarke, comment avez-vous fait pour tout installer si vite ?**_

 _ **-Lexa, tu veux vraiment savoir, tu ne veux pas juste profiter de ce moment avec ta fille, ta famille et tes amis ?**_

 _ **-Qui es-Tu, Finn m'a dit que vous aviez eu une histoire ensemble et que tu l'avais abandonnée.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, être avec lui allait contre tous mes principes, je pensais pouvoir le changer, j'ai eu tort.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi le changer, il est un peu secret, mais il n'est pas méchant.**_

 _ **-Si Costia t'avais demandé d'abandonner tes sœurs, pour partir à l'aventure avec elle, l'aurait tu fais. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de les revoir un jour ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, qui t'a parlé de Costia ?**_

 _ **-Lexa, c'est une petite ville, tout finis par ce savoir, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-J'ai coupé les ponts avec ma mère pour elle.**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle ne t'acceptait pas, ce n'est pas le cas de tes sœurs, ou de ton père, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je n'aurai pas pu les abandonner, même pour Costia. Tu as raison, mais ça ne me dis pas qui tu es ?**_

 _ **-Ton amie, du moins j'espère le devenir un jour.**_

 **POV Finn :**

 _ **-Père la jauge est montée à trente-huit pourcents, c'est assez pour agir, non ?**_

 _ **-Non, pas avant les soixante pourcents, si Noël disparait, nous aussi, il nous faut être prudent.**_

 _ **\- Mais à ce rythme ma malédiction va se briser.**_

 _ **-Tu en relanceras une autre, cesse de faire l'enfant gâté et obéis, déjà avec le chien tu es allé trop loin.**_

 _ **-Tu te ramollis papa, avant tu t'en fichais que Noël disparaisse, tu ne voulais même que ça.**_

 _ **-Pas comme ça, tu ne comprends pas que j'essaie de vous protéger. Tes frères se tiennent tranquilles, faisant de même ou je vais devoir sévir et te renvoyer à la maison.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je peux au moins continuer à les influencer ?**_

 _ **-Oui mais c'est tout, maintenant vas, j'ai du travail.**_

Je disparais et sursaute en voyant Clarke assise dans mon fauteuil devant le feu. Je la regarde et grimace, j'ai cru l'aimer durant un temps, mais personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Raven. Je l'ai donc manipulé pour qu'elle devienne un Grinch, ça aurait était ma plus belle victoire contre les Noël, mais elle a vu clair dans mon jeu et elle est partie.

 _ **\- Que veux-tu encore ?**_

 _ **-Je veux rompre ta malédiction, je sais que tu as scellé magiquement Storybrook, pour empêcher les gens de sortir, mais aussi d'y entrer. Ce qui condamne les Mills a ne pas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qui pourraient leurs faire oublier leur premier amour.**_

 _ **-Tu avoueras que c'est brillant ?**_

 _ **-Si tu me dis comment briser la malédiction, je te donnerai ce que tu veux depuis toujours.**_

 _ **-Tu ignores ce que je veux.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ça ? (Tend son cœur) Donc tu n'as pas besoin de mon cœur pur et magique pour rejoindre Raven au Royaume des morts ?**_

 _ **-Si tu me donnes ton cœur de ton plein gré, tu mourras, et pourquoi ? Tu cherches encore à me sauver, malgré ce que je t'ai fait ?**_

 _ **-Je ne cherche pas à te sauver Finn, je cherche à sauver Noël, on a un Deal ?**_

 _ **-Si je ne fais plus rien, mon père va trouver ça suspect.**_

 _ **-Continue à essayer de les influencer, mais plus d'autres tours comme le chien, mon cœur contre ta malédiction Finn, est ce qu'on a un Deal ?**_

 _ **-Ton frère et ta sœur ne me laisseront jamais en paix si tu fais ça.**_

 _ **\- Ils ne le sauront pas, du moins pas avant un moment, même sans mon cœur, il me faudra quelques années pour mourir, une fois ma magie complètement épuisée.**_

 _ **-Très bien, le 24 à minuit viens me donner ton cœur, la malédiction se brisera et je ne pourrai plus rien faire contre Storybrook. Pourquoi aller si loin pour eux ?**_

 _ **-Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'ils le soient tous.**_

 _ **-Elle ? Tu parles de Lexa, tu l'aimes ?**_

 _ **-(Tend la main) On a un deal ?**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) On a un deal.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 **POV David :**

La jauge est stable à trente huit pourcents depuis note petit tour au Lac, Emma et Clarke ont toutes les deux sauvé une âme. Belle et Zelena nagent en plein bonheur, elles sont mignonnes. Les enfants aussi sont ravis, du coup je suis à la traine, je vais m'occuper de Killian. Et par tous les Lutins, cette tête de mule va enfin ouvrir les yeux.

 _ **-Tu es sûre de ton coup Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Oui il traine souvent dans ce bar, quand il rentre y en a pour des heures, on a largement de s'occuper du bateau avec les enfants, Baie nous attend pour nous ouvrir.**_

 _ **-Et Tink, elle sera là ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle arrivera pour 20h, les gamins serviront de serveurs. Emma va nous préparer un petit repas magique, si à la fin de la soirée, ils ne s'embrassent pas, je rends mon bonnet.**_

 _ **-Ok, parce que je compte bien gagner ce fichu tour en traineau.**_

 _ **-Oui je sais, l'expert arrive aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il s'appelle Robin, maman nous a dit que c'était le meilleur est un homme droit et bon. Il est resté longtemps sur la liste des enfants sages, avant de grandir et d'arrêter de croire en nous.**_

 _ **-Comme 98 pourcents des enfants, heureusement qu'ils restent les vrai croyants.**_

 _ **-Oui, bien on est arrivés. Salut tout le monde, merci de nous donner un coup de main.**_

 _ **-De rien Monsieur Noël, mais le Capitaine n'aime pas qu'on monte sur son bateau vous savez.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas Felix, mon père ne dira rien puisque je suis là.**_

 _ **-Bien, les garçons vous faites en sortes que le bateau resplendit avec Ruby. Nous on va s'occuper de la cabine, tu as les clés Baie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on a du boulot, papa n'est pas le roi du ménage ici.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, toi tu mets la nourriture au frais pour ce soir.**_

 _ **-Tu crois que mon père aime Tink ?**_

 _ **-Je pense qu'ils se plaisent oui, tu n'es pas d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Si Mademoiselle Tink est très gentille, comme Lexa et Regina. Sans elles, on aurait finit dans un orphelinat.**_

 _ **-Je suis content que ça ne soit pas le cas.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas mariée toi ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais, pour nous c'est un peu spécial.**_

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que Neal t'a raconté qui ont étaient, quand on choisit quelqu'un c'est pour l'éternité, alors il ne vaut mieux ne pas se tromper. Et puis ça oblige cette personne à quitter tous ces proches et venir habiter au Pole Nord avec moi.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai trop voir l'atelier du Père Noël un jour.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Continus de croire en nous et peut être que ce vœu se réalisera, aller on a du travail.**_

Quand Killian arrive, sobre en plus, il écarquille les yeux. Il regarde partout en souriant et vois enfin Tink et Baie l'attendre, il se tourne vers moi et je souris.

 _ **-Il est temps d'être heureux mon ami.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, il est plus que temps, merci David.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, profites de ta soirée.**_

Je souris en le voyant embrasser tendrement Tink et serrer son fils dans les bras et regarde ma montre. Et deux âmes d'un coup de sauvées, à vous de jouer les filles.

 **POV Clarke :**

Haaa David est passé à la vitesse supérieure dis donc, ok à mon tour de frapper et je crois avoir une idée de qui je vais m'occuper. Je me rapproche d'Harper et elle me regarde, je la vois secouer la tête et poser son stylo.

 _ **-Craches le morceau, tu as une idée derrière la tête.**_

 _ **\- Que penses-tu de Monty ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Il est gentil, son fils est adorable et...non. Tu m'entends, sa vie est ici, si je... il devra tout laisser derrière lui, tu sais comment ça marche pour nous ? On ne peut pas vivre sur Terre trop longtemps, sinon notre Magie s'éteint et on meure.**_

 _ **-Avant de dire non, réfléchis, je te connais depuis longtemps Harp, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça à qui que ce soit.**_

 _ **-Mais, tu crois qu'il serait intéressé par moi ?**_

 _ **-Rappelles toi ce qu'il a dit, il te trouve magnifique, c'est un bon début. Essaies au moins, tu as jusqu'au 24 pour voir si ça peut marcher avant de lui révéler qui tu es vraiment. De plus on a un allié, justement il arrive.**_

 _ **-Salut Docteur Clarke, Harper.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Jordan, alors cette cheville ?**_

 _ **-J'ai plus besoin des béquilles, c'est cool la magie quand même.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Qui nous a vendu ?**_

 _ **-Bah heuuu, Neal l'a dit à Baie qui me l'a dit. Et je l'ai répété à Robyn, qui a du surement le dire à Gidéon. Gidéon à du le dire à Gaia, qui la dit à Octavia. Mais on a rien dit aux adultes, promis.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, alors tu as une idée pour ton père ?**_

 _ **-Mais Harper, tu l'aimes bien mon papa ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Oui, ça te dérange ?**_

 _ **-Non trop bien, ça serait trop cool de t'avoir comme nouvelle maman, je pourrai être un elfe moi aussi ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Avec du travail, alors ton idée ?**_

 _ **-Une collecte de fond pour refaire l'air de jeu. On pourrait organiser un bal, le 22 au soir, et on pourrait vendre les pompiers aux enchères, mais aussi tous ceux qui voudront participer. Anya est d'accord, on en a parlé avec Gaia.**_

 _ **-Super, bon je te laisse organiser ça avec Harper et Monty, moi je vais voir Anya.**_

 _ **-Non mais Clarke, je fais quoi avec...**_

 _ **-Invites le à boire un chocolat, et détends toi, ça se passera bien.**_

Je souris en la voyant un peu paniquée, mais Jordan la tire par la main et j'arrive à la caserne dix minutes plus tard. Evidement je tombe sur Lexa, je sais qu'Anya et elles sont très amies. Peut être qu'en poussant un peu, elles pourraient être plus que ça, il faudrait que je creuse de ce côté-là.

 _ **-Salut Doc, tu t'es perdue ?**_

 _ **-Très drôle Shérif, je suis venue voir Anya.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Et rentres les griffes lexounette, viens Clarke on va parler dans mon bureau.**_

 _ **-Ok, à plus tard Lexa.**_

 _ **-Muai, à plus tard.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Muai, je trouve ça suspect qu'elles s'entendent si bien d'un coup. Anya est réputée encore plus sauvage que moi, finalement dévorée par la curiosité je les suis. Clarke me tend une chaise en souriant, elle n'a pas l'air surprise de me voir là, ni Anya apparemment.

 _ **-Merci d'être volontaire Lexi, Echo va être ravie d'être vendue aux enchères avec toi, je te laisse le soin de lui apprendre.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

 _ **-(Eclate de rire) On va organiser un bal dans la caserne des pompiers le 22, pour récolter des fond pour refaire l'aire de jeux.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, et pourquoi je dois être vendue aux enchères avec Echo au juste ?**_

 _ **-Pour punir ta curiosité et ta jalousie.**_

 _ **-Mais An, tu n'es pas sérieuse, personne ne miserait sur moi, ils savent tous que j'ai mauvais caractère.**_

 _ **-Moi je le ferai, et je ne serai pas la seule, pas vrai Doc ?**_

 _ **-Je miserai peut être quelque dollars sur toi, si tu es sage.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'es pas mise aux enchères toi, avec ta bouille d'ange, tu feras éclater le plafond.**_

 _ **-J'organise la soirée avec Anya, et j'aide Emma en cuisine.**_

 _ **-Muai bon, et toi Anya, c'est quoi ton excuse au juste ?**_

 _ **-Aucune, je participe aussi, comme tous mes hommes.**_

 _ **-(S'assois) Bon, je dois faire quoi ?**_

Je vois le sourire victorieux de Clarke et souffle, Echo va me tuer, c'est certain. Après une demi-heure à régler quelques détails, je rejoins le poste où Echo m'accueille d'un bout de gomme lancé en pleine tête.

 _ **-Tu es partie depuis une heure, c'est toujours pareil quand tu vas voir Anya. Comment va miss Ronchon au juste ?**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, la dernière fois tu as finit dans le lac je te signale.**_

 _ **-Et tu es la pire patronne du monde, tu étais écroulée de rire, au lieu de me défendre, je te déteste.**_

 _ **-Mais oui, tu vas me détester un peu plus, je le crains.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?**_

 _ **-Moi rien, mais Clarke et Anya organisaient un bal pour le 22 Décembre. Elles veulent récolter des fonds pour créer une nouvelle aire de jeux pour les enfants ? Et on a été réquisitionnés pour aider.**_

 _ **-Super et on doit faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-On va être mise aux enchères, la personne qui remporte l'enchère gagne une soirée en notre compagnie, repas et verre dans un bar obligatoire.**_

 _ **-Tu te fous de moi ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie non plus, mais c'est pour les gosses Echo, tu sais bien que cette aire est dangereuse, alors fais un effort, stp.**_

 _ **-Si je tombe sur Leroy, tu n'as pas finis de m'attendre, mais ok, comptes sur moi.**_

 _ **-Super, bon sinon ça avance les infos sur les Noël ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu veux tellement fouiller leur passé, depuis leur arrivée, ils ne font que des choses positives.**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, une intuition, ils nous cachent un gros truc, je le sens.**_

 _ **-Ok, je continue mes recherches, mais je pense que tu deviens parano, ils sont vraiment gentils.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je dois savoir.**_

 **POV Emma :**

J'écoute Anya et Clarke organiser la soirée, elles sont à fond, je n'imaginais pas Anya comme ça. D'un coup je me rends compte que Ruby est étrangement calme, je me tourne vers elle et vois qu'elle dévore des yeux Anya. Hoooo, j'hallucine, je donne un coup de coude à David et il me fait signe qu'il a vu.

 _ **-Tu crois que c'est possible, j'ai déjà été surprise pour Harper.**_

 _ **-Non mais David, tu as vu ce regard, papa regardes maman comme ça aussi.**_

 _ **-On fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, j'ai une idée.**_

 _ **-Ok, dans ce cas je rentre, ma journée a été longue.**_

 _ **-Bien rendez vous demain 10H devant la forêt, pour la mission Sapin.**_

 _ **-Ok, je serai là.**_

Je file en cuisine et avec un peu de Magie déclenche un mini Incendie, Anya déboule au bout de deux minutes avec un extincteur, Ruby sur les talons. Je bouge les mains, Ruby trébuche et tombe dans les bras d'Anya, je rigole et leur montre le gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

 _ **-Vous connaissez la tradition les filles, merci Anya, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passée.**_

 _ **-C'est mon travail, approches Rub. Je m'en voudrai de briser une tradition sacrée...**_

Au moment où elles s'embrassent je sens la malédiction de Finn faiblir, ça a fait pareil pour Tink et Killian, mais aussi pour Belle et Zelena, son pouvoir régresse. Je regarde ma montre, 41 pourcents, on est sur la bonne voie.

 _ **-Waouh, ok j'ai besoin d'un verre là.**_

 _ **-Je t'en offre un avec plaisir Capitaine.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu gères la suite Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, allez vous amuser, je vais nettoyer.**_

Elles filent je regarde ma montre, deux à deux David, Clarke tu es la traine ma veille. Je nettoie tout mon bazar d'un claquement de doigt et prépare des buches de Noël en chantant.

 _ **-Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?**_

 _ **-Salut Regina, qu'est ce qui t'emmène ?**_

 _ **-Anya m'a dis qu'il y avait eu un incident dans ta cuisine, je voulais voir si tu allais bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, une poêle a péri dans l'exercice e ses fonctions par contre.**_

 _ **-(Sourie) Le principal c'est que tu n'es rien, je suppose que tu es au courant pour le Bal ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Clarke m'a inscrite pour la vente aux enchères et le buffet, et apparemment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.**_

 _ **-Tu vas faire sensation, je miserai peut être sur toi.**_

 _ **-Ne gâches pas ton argent pour une soirée avec moi, pour ça il suffit de le demander.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je joins l'utile à l'agréable, et je t'évite une soirée avec un vieux riche sans intérêt.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Alors prête pour demain,**_

 _ **-Oui, je cherche l'étoile que mon père accrochait toujours en haut du sapin sur la place de la ville, mais elle semble avoir disparu.**_

 _ **-(Sort l'étoile de derrière son dos) Tu parles de cette étoile ?**_

 _ **-Mais comment tu...Emma, qui es-tu à la fin ?**_

 _ **-Ton amie, du moins j'espère un jour.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Merci.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je la regarde travailler un moment, je serre l'étoile contre moi en soupirant. Elle semble encore plus brillante que dans mon souvenir, alors qu'elle a dû passer cinq ans dans un vieu carton humide. Lexa a raison, les Noël nous cachent quelque chose, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, ça ne me dérange pas.

 _ **\- Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger, on m'a dit que je pourrai trouver la Maire de Storybrook ici ?**_

 _ **-C'est moi, je suis la Maire Mills, vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-(Tend la main) Bonjour Madame, je suis Robin de Locksley, j'ai été engagé par l'avocate des familles du crash pour faire une expertise.**_

 _ **-(Serre la main) Pourquoi maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime de manière injuste, je vais tout faire pour vous aider. Est-ce que vous avez du temps à m'accorder, demain ou Lundi peut être ?**_

 _ **-Oui, bien sur, je vais prévenir ma sœur Lexa, elle en sait autant que moi sur le crash, si ce n'est plus. Sa femme était le pilote, la compagnie lui a tout mis sur le dos.**_

 _ **-Je vous suis alors, pardon je ne me suis pas présenté, Robin et vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-La propriétaire du Diner, Emma Noël, ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur de Locksley.**_

 _ **-De même, je vous suis Madame le Maire.**_

 _ **-Très bien, à demain Emma.**_

 _ **-A demain.**_

Je vais pour partir à la suite de l'expert mais je remarque son regard triste, mais il est vite chassé par son éternel sourire.

 _ **-Tu vas bien Emma ?**_

 _ **-Oui, parfaitement. Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre, il va surement pouvoir vous aider, en plus il beau gosse.**_

 _ **-Tu es impossible, je n'ai pas remarqué, mais il est charmant c'est vrai.**_

 _ **-(Sourire triste) Files, à demain.**_

 _ **-A demain, Emma tu...**_

Je me coupe net quand elle me serre dans ses bras fortement, bien que surprise je lui rends avec plaisir son étreinte et file à la suite de l'expert. Je n'aime pas la savoir si triste, ça ne lui va pas du tout. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Robin et Lexa parler autour d'un café et finie par retourner en cuisine, je dois savoir.

 _ **-Emma, tu es là ?**_

 _ **-Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure, un souci ?**_

 _ **-Non August, vous savez où elle est ?**_

 _ **-Surement au Lac, elle y passe tout son temps libre, ça lui rappelle chez elle apparemment.**_

 _ **-Merci, à demain.**_

 _ **-A demain, Emma ne semble pas comme ça mais elle est fragile, ne jouez pas avec elle, svp.**_

Jouez avec elle, il ne me viendra même pas à l'esprit de la blesser, plus maintenant en tout cas. Je finis par prendre la route jusqu'au Lac en m'excusant auprès de Robin et Lexa, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle est triste, je ne comprends pas ?

 _ **-Tu crois à la réincarnation Gina ?**_

 _ **-Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?**_

 _ **-Je sais toujours quand c'est toi, alors, tu y crois ?**_

 _ **-Je suppose que j'aimerai, pourquoi cette question ?**_

 _ **-J'ai aimé une seule personne dans ma vie, elle s'appelait Lili et tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle par moment.**_

 _ **-Ho, et c'est mal ?**_

 _ **-(Pose sa main sur ma joue doucement) Non, tu viens on va patiner ?**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **-Tu sais, si j'ai appris une chose depuis quelques jours, c'est que l'amour peut se retrouver si on se laisse une chance.**_

 _ **-Alors à toi d'ouvrir les yeux Gina, on fait la course.**_

 _ **-Ok Miss Noël, défi relevé.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **POV Snow :**

 _ **-Neal, on va finir par être en retard, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ta chambre depuis une heure au juste ?**_

 _ **-Désolé maman, je cherchais l'appareil photo, je veux faire des photos avec tout le monde dans la forêt.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée ça, bon David ne va pas tarder, mets ton blouson et tes bottes, il neige un peu.**_

 _ **-La voiture est toujours au garage ?**_

 _ **-Et oui, il manque une pièce à John. Mais elle devrait arriver vers le milieu de la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **-Ok, tu vas arriver à retrouver l'endroit où tu as vu le super sapin ?**_

 _ **-Je pense, David a repéré le chemin aussi, au pire on en trouvera un autre.**_

 _ **-C'est cool que les Noël soient là, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **-Oui ils sont très gentils, tu sais demain j'ai une surprise pour toi.**_

 _ **-Ah oui, quoi ?**_

 _ **-Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas une surprise mon grand.**_

 _ **-Rhooo t'es pas drôle maman, tu en as trop dit, un indice, un indice, steuplaiiiit !**_

 _ **-(Rire) C'est quelque chose que tu me demandes depuis un moment, David est là, en route.**_

 _ **-Non mais maman, ce n'est pas du jeu, c'est trop vague ça comme indice, je veux plein de choses, je suis un enfant.**_

 _ **-Salut vous deux, de quoi tu parles bonhomme ?**_

 _ **-Maman dit qu'elle a une surprise pour moi demain et elle m'a donné un indice tout pourri.**_

 _ **-(Rire) La surprise n'en sera que plus belle, attachez vos ceintures on y va.**_

 _ **-Merci d'être venu nous chercher.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, j'ai vu avec Leroy, il va nous suivre avec le matériel pour couper le sapin.**_

 _ **-Oui ces frères tiennent la scierie de la ville, dis donc il y a du monde ?**_

 _ **-Ha ça, c'est parce qu'Emma a promis d'offrir le repas aux gagnants.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil à elle, bon Neal, pas question de perdre, j'aime trop la nourriture d'Emma pour ça.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, avec David on est sur de l'emporter, c'est le plus fort.**_

 _ **-Merci gamin, les filles tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Salut vous trois, oui Clarke a fini les groupes. On va donner le top départ, on n'attend plus que Regina et Henry.**_

 _ **-Elle devait voir Robin ce matin, elle ne va surement pas tarder, alors comment se porte les affaires ?**_

 _ **-Bien le Diner est plein presque tous les soirs, ça fait plaisir.**_

 _ **-Oui, ça met un peu de vie dans la ville. C'est agréable, Granny l'ancienne propriétaire est partie à la retraite, et comme elle n'avait pas d'enfants, c'est resté à l'abandon.**_

 _ **-Et bien maintenant je suis là, ha Regina arrive enfin...et pas seule.**_

 _ **-Tout va bien Emma ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire forcé) Bien sûr, excusez-moi un instant.**_

 _ **-C'est qui l'homme qui accompagne tata ?**_

 _ **-Robin, il va nous aider à gérer l'accident. J'ignorai qu'il avait un fils ?**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, ha Clarke va parler on dirait.**_

 _ **-Votre attention si vous plait. Pour plus de sécurité chaque groupe va emporter une fusée éclairante.**_

 _ **-Très bonne idée, tu restes avec nous David ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je veille sur vous.**_

 _ **-(Sourire timide) Merci.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Bon sang Emma reprends toi, ça devrait te faire plaisir que Regina s'ouvre un peu aux autres. Surtout à un homme, Robin est très gentil, loyal et courageux. Elle sera heureuse avec lui, son fils est un amour et il est sur la liste des enfants sage. Pourtant rien à faire, à chaque fois que je la vois rire avec lui mon cœur se serre, il est vraiment temps que cette mission se finisse. La Terre me rappelle trop Lily, et ce même si ça fait 150 ans qu'elle nous a quitté.

 _ **-Bien je vais annoncer les groupes, d'abord dans le groupe de David, on retrouve Snow, Neal, Leroy, Killian, Tink et Baie.**_

 _ **-Youpi, à nous la victoire Baie.**_

 _ **-Carrément, on va tout dégommer.**_

 _ **-Du calme les enfants, vous avez de sérieux adversaires, dans le groupe d'Emma vous avez Regina, Henry, Robin, Roland, Zelena, Belle et Gidéon.**_

 _ **-Avec une équipe pareil, c'est nous qui allons gagner.**_

 _ **-Dans mon groupe il y a Lexa, Madi, Anya, Ruby, Gaia, Monty, Harper et Jordan.**_

 _ **-Oula tu en penses quoi Henry, on a une chance ?**_

 _ **-Carrément, tu es la plus forte de toute façon.**_

Je rigole et le top départ est donné, je marche près d'Henry et Roland, Regina et Robin semblent déjà absorbés dans leur conversation. Tu ne dois pas intervenir Emma, Regina sera heureuse avec lui, tu le sais. Au bout d'une heure on s'est séparés un peu, je me retrouve donc avec Regina et Henry à chercher le Sapin parfait.

 _ **-Tu es bien silencieuse ce matin ?**_

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, alors ça avance l'enquête ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Robin à de très bonnes idées, on va déposer un recours auprès du juge Marco, c'est un ami de ma famille depuis longtemps. Il nous aidera à faire payer la compagnie d'assurance et blanchir Costia.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, tu sais, au besoin je peux garder Henry.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Et bien, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Robin, ça te permettrait de faire une soirée en tête à tête avec lui ? Je peux garder Roland aussi, ça te ferait du bien de sortir.**_

 _ **-Tu veux me caser ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu sois heureuse.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu es mon amie, et que tu mérites qu'on t'aime.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi tu mérites cela ?**_

 _ **-Ma situation est légèrement différente Gina, penses-y. Robin est un chic type, Rolland a l'air adorable, rappelles-toi, je t'ai dit de garder les yeux ouverts, non ?**_

 _ **-Ils sont bien ouverts Emma, et tu sais ce que je vois ?**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-T...**_

 _ **-Maman, Emma, regardez, je l'ai trouvé, la vache il est énorme.**_

 _ **-Bien jouer gamin, BELLE, ROBIN, on l'a trouvé, par ici.**_

 _ **-On disait quoi ?**_

 _ **-Rien, regardes David et Clarke arrive aussi avec mes sœurs, je crois qu'on a une égalité.**_

 _ **-Les Mills vous allez me ruiner.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On est arrivés les premiers quand même.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour avoir une soirée avec moi, il suffisait juste de le demander Gina.**_

 _ **-Alors je te le demande, même si je n'ai rien contre manger au Diner.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu m'étonnes !**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarder Leroy et ses frères couper le sapin, Emma nous a préparé un pique-nique et on déjeune tranquillement.

 _ **-Tu n'es jamais partie d'ici ?**_

 _ **-J'ai fait mes études à New-York, puis je suis revenue. Et toi d'où viens-tu ?**_

 _ **-Boston, j'y vis toujours avec mon fils. Depuis le décès de ma femme du moins, avant j'habitais Chicago.**_

 _ **-J'ai perdu mon mari dans ce crash, je sais ce que ça fait.**_

 _ **-Oui, tu connais Emma depuis longtemps alors ? Vous semblez très proches, mon meilleur ami me manque, il est resté à Chicago. Mais j'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ.**_

 _ **-Crois le ou non, mais en fait ça fait huit jour que je connais Emma, on est devenu proches très vite, un peu comme toi et moi.**_

 _ **-Oui, ta ville est peut être magique, depuis que je suis ici, je me sens bien, moins seul et Rolland, n'a jamais autant souris.**_

 _ **-Emma et sa famille sont de véritables Elfes de Noël, depuis leur arrivée, Storybrook semble renaitre de ces cendres.**_

 _ **-C'est chouette, en tout cas, je n'ai jamais mangé de si bons sandwichs.**_

 _ **-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, attends de gouter aux cookies.**_

 _ **-Ha je savais que tu succomberais à mon art, je te donnerai peut être la recette.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ho intéressant, toi tu veux ma recette des lasagnes en échange ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Peut être bien, Robin ça vous ennuie de venir nous aider pour porter le sapin ?**_

 _ **-Du tout, Regina ça t'embête de jeter un œil à Rolland ?**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, faites attention.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, penses plutôt à ce que tu veux manger ce soir.**_

Je rigole et bois un café, Lexa s'assoit près de moi et vole un sandwich, je lui tape la main en rigolant et mes yeux se posent sur Rolland et les autres enfants qui joue à chat.

 _ **-Tu sais, finalement je pense que chercher des réponses pour les Noël n'est pas utile.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**_

 _ **-J'ai décidé de laisser faire les choses, et puis ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de nouveaux amis.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, tu as pu joindre Marco ?**_

 _ **-Oui, on a rdv Mercredi.**_

 _ **-Ok, je dois te dire une chose aussi, vendredi il y a Maman qui arrive.**_

 _ **-Combien de temps ?**_

 _ **\- Jusqu'au cinq, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-On ira à l'appartement avec Madi, c'est mieux, mais je ferai un effort.**_

 _ **-Bien, je pense que tu devrais parler avec elle, elle regrette beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Muai, c'est un peu tard, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ferai un effort.**_

 _ **-Lex, est ce que tu crois à la réincarnation ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, mais je pense que certaines personnes sont semblables.**_

 _ **-Je revois un peu Danny en Emma, c'est fou non ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, je revois pas mal Costia en Clarke aussi.**_

 _ **-On est foutues ?**_

 _ **-Je crois bien que oui Gina, mais est-ce que c'est si grave ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais j'ai peur.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, on a le temps de voir venir les choses, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

On dirait que les Noël ont volé notre cœur, Snow regarde David tendrement, Regina dévore des yeux Emma et moi, moi je ne pense qu'à Clarke. Je suis entrain d'attacher les tenders, quand un lâche. Il est arrêté en plein vol par Clarke qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

 _ **-Tu n'as rien ?**_

 _ **-Non, jolis reflexes, merci.**_

 _ **-Hum, Lexa je me demandais si tu...ATTENTION !**_

Cette fois je me retrouve dans ces bras, une voiture a manqué de me tuer. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter et au lieu de poursuivre ce fou furieux, je resserre mes bras autour de Clarke.

 _ **-Merci Doc.**_

 _ **-De rien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Maintenant que le compte y est, évites de t'attirer des ennuis Shérif.**_

 _ **-Je vais essayer, tu t'en vas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais on se retrouve ce soir au Diner ?**_

 _ **-Ok, merci encore.**_

 _ **-De rien, Lexa.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Il faut que tu me lâches, je vais avoir du mal à partir sinon.**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Désolé, bon à ce soir alors.**_

Elle me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse la joue, là c'est sur mon cœur s'est arrêté pour de bon. Je la regarde filer et finis d'accrocher ce fichu sapin, si j'attrape ce fou furieux, il va m'entendre. Après avoir aidé Leroy et ses frères à tout installer, je récupère Madi. On passe l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux de société en famille. Je repense à ma mère et souffle, nos rapports ont toujours été compliqués, mais quand j'ai annoncé mon homosexualité à 16 ans, ça a été l'enfer. Heureusement que mon père était là, ainsi que me sœurs. Quand j'ai rencontré Costia, j'avais déjà eu quelques expériences, mais jamais je n'étais tombé amoureuse. Au premier regard, j'ai su que c'était la bonne.

 _ **-Maman, tu penses à un truc triste ?**_

 _ **-Pas forcement ma puce, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu souriais et riais avec nous, et d'un coup ton visage c'est fermé.**_

 _ **-Ta grand-mère arrive vendredi.**_

 _ **-Ha, et ça va ?**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Si tu veux rester au manoir, tu peux, mais moi je vais à l'appartement.**_

 _ **-Tu ne veux toujours pas la voir ?**_

 _ **-Je viendrai manger avec vous, c'est le maximum que je peux faire.**_

 _ **-D'accord, alors je passe les journées au manoir, mais je viens dormir à l'appartement avec toi.**_

 _ **-D'accord ma puce, je vais prendre une douche avant le repas, tu ranges le dernier jeu stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord, demain c'est quoi la surprise ?**_

 _ **-Bien tenté petit maline, tu ne sauras rien, je file.**_

 _ **-Mais maman, donnes-moi un indice au moins ?**_

 _ **-C'est une chose que je voulais moi aussi quand j'étais enfant.**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Attends, ce n'est pas un indice ça, je peux rien deviner comme ça.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse la tête) C'est le but ma puce.**_

Je file et je l'entend râler et parler aux garçons, je rigole et plonge sous l'eau. Je suis limite plus excitée que ma fille pour demain, ça promet une super journée encore.

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-FINN, sors de ta cachette, ma patience a des limites, je te préviens.**_

 _ **-Quoi encore ?**_

 _ **-C'était quoi ça, tu as failli tuer Lexa, tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu es à moi, ne l'oublies pas.**_

 _ **-Que les choses soient claires espèce de crétin décérébré, si tu refais une chose pareille. Notre contrat tu peux l'oublier, pire j'irai tout dire à ton père, et tu sais que je le ferai. Ne t'approches plus des Mills, ou sinon tu verras pourquoi on dit que je suis la plus puissante des enfants Noël.**_

Je le vois déglutir et sors de son chalet, j'ai besoin de me calmer, je décide d'aller au lac, patiner me changera les idées.

 _ **-Salut Princesse, des patins ?**_

 _ **-Salut Bellamy, hooo je vois que Monty et Harper semblent avoir franchis le pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, depuis ce matin, j'en suis presque jaloux.**_

 _ **-Echo est super belle, a un caractère horrible comme toi et une fille aussi intrépide que vous deux réunis.**_

 _ **-Tu as décidé de tous nous caser cette année ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pourquoi pas, te poser un peu ne peut te faire que du bien.**_

 _ **-Je vais voir, c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa et Octavia est trop dingue, je l'adore.**_

 _ **-Cool, en tendant je suis en tête avec Cinq âmes sauvées. Vu que John et Emori semblent réconciliés, et que Monty et Harper roucoulent enfin.**_

 _ **-Je vais mettre des armures aux Rennes cette année, c'est plus sage.**_

 _ **-(Tire la langue) Méchant, bon je vais faire un tour, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard Princesse.**_

 _ **-Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.**_

 _ **-D'accord Princesse.**_

 _ **-Tu es désespérant, je vais t'abandonner sur Terre si tu continus.**_

Il rigole et je m'élance sur la piste, je ferme les yeux et chasse Finn de ma tête pour n'écouter que le vent.

 _ **-Je trouve que Princesse ça te va bien.**_

 _ **-Papa ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour ma puce, je suis venue vous dire que la jauge est remontée à 49 pourcents, je suis fier de vous.**_

 _ **-C'est super, la malédiction s'affaiblit de plus en plus aussi.**_

 _ **-Oui, je suis au courant de ton deal.**_

 _ **-Ha, comment ?**_

 _ **-Je suis le Père-Noël ma puce, je sais toujours tout. Surtout quand ça concerne mes propres enfants.**_

 _ **-Tu vas m'en empêcher ou le dire à maman, Em et David ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère est au courant, elle voulait te ramener à la maison par la peau des fesses.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Mais pas toi ?**_

 _ **-Non, tu es assez grande pour faire tes propres choix. Et même si te perdre me déchirerait le cœur, je respecterai ta décision. Mais stp, essaies de réfléchir à une autre solution. Je sais que tu souffres ma fille, depuis que cet idiot c'est servi de toi. Et que tu t'en veux pour...**_

 _ **-Ne parles pas de ça stp.**_

 _ **-Ma puce, n'oublies pas que beaucoup de personnes t'aiment, et je pense que cette Lexa a bien besoin de toi dans sa vie.**_

 _ **-Papa, elle mérite mieux que moi.**_

 _ **-Mieux que ma fille ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, il te reste du temps avant le 25, vois au moins si ça peut marcher, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, papa, embrasses maman.**_

 _ **-Promis, je t'aime ma puce.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je vous aime.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 **POV Madi :**

 _ **-Bon si tout le monde est là on va commencer. On a deux heures tranquilles avant que les parents ne se fassent du souci, donc des idées ?**_

 _ **-Maman, me parle souvent de David en ce moment. Je pense qu'il ne faudra pas trop pousser pour les faire tomber amoureux.**_

 _ **-Ok et toi Henry ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas trop, elle semble partagée entre Robin et Emma je crois, tu sais comme elle est.**_

 _ **-Ouai, maman est pareil ? Elle ne dit jamais rien, mais je vois bien comment elle regarde Clarke.**_

 _ **-J'ai entendu maman et Lexa parler au poste la dernière fois. Elles parlaient de Clarke et Bellamy, ma mère se demande pourquoi elle n'a jamais remarqué que Bell était aussi charmant. Et Lexa disait que Clarke la faisait sourire, mais je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour les réunir.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, surtout que si j'en parle à ma mère, elle va se braquer et s'éloigner de Clarke à la vitesse de la lumière.**_

 _ **-Le bal de Noël, il faut faire en sorte que chaque personne qu'on veut réunir soit présente et mise aux enchères.**_

 _ **-Mais c'et le 22 Jordan, d'ici là il y a le temps.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais ça pourrait être la fin de la malédiction de la ville si vos mères tombent dans les bras des Noel. Harper est géniale, mon père semble métamorphosé depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles.**_

 _ **-C'est pareil pour maman et Ruby, elles ne se quittent plus, c'est assez fou.**_

 _ **-Maman et Belle aussi, avec Gidéon on est trop contents.**_

 _ **-Carrément, il faut trop que vous connaissiez ça aussi, pas vrai Baie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, papa a arrêté de sortir le soir et passe toutes ces soirées à la maison avec Tink et moi, c'est super.**_

 _ **-Tout ça est bien joli, mais comment on fait pour aider à les rapprocher ?**_

 _ **-(Lumière éblouissante) Je peux peut-être vous aider à faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Waouh, tu es qui ?**_

 _ **-Un cupidon, j'ai été envoyé par Mère-Noël, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Marcus.**_

 _ **-Et donc tu peux nous aider à caser nos mères avec les Noël ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais vous devez comprendre que si ça se passe comme vous voulez, vous allez devoir déménager au Pôle Nord. Vous ne pourrez revenir que peu de fois à Storybrook, sinon les Noël mourront.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Ce sont des êtres magiques Madi, tout comme Ruby, Harper, Wells, Bellamy, August et Jasper. Leur place n'est pas ici, du moins pas trop longtemps.**_

Je regarde mes cousins qui hochent la tête, pareil pour Gaia, Octavia et Jordan. On est prêts à tout pour voir nos mères heureuses, elles nous ont sauvés la vie. Après le crash on était si malheureux, quand j'ai vu Lexa j'ai su que l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur était possible.

 _ **-On est d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider à leur ouvrir les yeux ?**_

 _ **-Haaa ça commence cette après-midi. Votre mission est de faire en sorte que vos parents se retrouvent avec la personne que vous désirez à 15h précise.**_

 _ **-Il se passe quoi à 15H ?**_

 _ **-La Magie ma puce, la Magie. N'oubliez pas, 15h.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Je souris en voyant les yeux bandés de Madi, elle est curieusement calme depuis que nous sommes parties.

 _ **-Tu n'es plus excitée par ta surprise ?**_

 _ **-Si, j'aurais voulu que Clarke vienne avec nous c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Elle est déjà sur place, tu l'aimes bien Clarke ?**_

 _ **-C'est une façon détournée pour me demander si j'ai un problème si tu sortais avec elle ?**_

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon bébé de 8 ans ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu es nulle, Clarke est trop cool. Elle est gentille, douce, rigolote et elle cuisine trop bien.**_

 _ **-Parfaite quoi, tu veux faire un échange de maman ?**_

 _ **-Rhooo mais non, je t'aime plus et pour toujours, tu es ma maman d'amour et tu le sais.**_

Mon cœur semble exploser, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait une telle déclaration. La première fois qu'elle m'a appelée Maman, ça m'a fait pareil, si j'ai surmonté la perte de Costia, c'est avant tout pour elle.

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi Madi, et donc qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'aimerai sortir avec Clarke au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je ne dirai rien, tu vas encore être traumatisée et te sauver. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, à choisir c'est Clarke que je préfère.**_

 _ **-C'est noté, ma puce, on est arrivées.**_

Je la tire par la main et croise le regard tendre de Clarke, mon cœur décolle et je marche vers elle avec Madi.

 _ **-Salut vous deux, il manque encore Neal et Snow et on est au complet.**_

 _ **-Il devait venir avec Echo et Octavia je crois, j'ai vu le sapin. J'aimerai connaitre le coupable, je suis Shérif après tout.**_

 _ **-Le coupable de quoi maman ?**_

 _ **-Tu verras ce soir, alors Doc ?**_

 _ **-Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat Shérif, désolé.**_

 _ **-Muai, j'aurai le dernier mot de cette histoire, sois en sure.**_

 _ **-(Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ne cherches pas et profites juste de ces instants, stp.**_

D'un coup elle a l'air triste, mais l'émotion disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue quand ma sœur arrive avec les enfants et Echo. Elle retire sa main, je recommence à respirer et David arrive en souriant.

 _ **-Prêts les enfants ?**_

 _ **-OUI !**_

Je souris et enlève le bandeau à Madi qui semble ne pas en revenir. On est au refuge, je la vois se tourner vers moi avec espoir et je rigole.

 _ **-Tu peux prendre un chat, Henry a le droit au chien et Neal a l'oiseau, mais je te préviens. Tu t'en occupes, je te montrerai comment faire sa litière, le nourrir et prendre soin de lui.**_

 _ **-Trop bien, viens Clarke on va en choisir un ensemble.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi moi ?**_

 _ **-Maman va tous les ramener à la maison si on la laisse rentrer la dedans, viens.**_

 _ **-Et, ce n'est pas vrai. Je serai sage, je peux venir ?**_

 _ **-(Réfléchis) Ok, mais c'est moi qui choisis le lequel je prends.**_

Je glisse mon bras sous celui de Clarke qui semble un peu étonnée, mais se laisse faire en souriant. Yess Lexa, tu n'es pas complètement rouillée, Première phase activée.

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-On m'explique ton amour des chats ou bien ?**_

 _ **-J'ai toujours aimé les animaux, surtout les chats mais notre père était allergique.**_

 _ **-Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ramener tous les chatons perdus qu'elle trouvait à la maison, c'est tata Gina qui me l'a dit.**_

 _ **-Trahie par sa propre sœur, ça fait mal.**_

 _ **-Je comprends mieux ta lettre au Père-Noel de tes 10 ans.**_

 _ **-Elle a demandé quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle voulait devenir éleveu...**_

Je suis bloquée nette par la main de Lexa, je souris et m'arrête de marcher. Madi file voir les chatons à donner et 15h sonne, et alors que j'allais la taquiner je me retrouve incapable d'aligner deux mots face à son regard.

 _ **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, stp.**_

 _ **-Comment je te regarde Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Ha non, pas toi aussi. Tu es au courant que Bellamy m'appelle comme ça que pour m'embêter, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je trouve que ça te va bien, alors comment je te regarde ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais comment, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi Lexa.**_

 _ **-Tu n'en sais rien, tu as juste peur. Si c'est à cause de cet idiot de Finn ou de ton secret, je m'en fiche. J'aimerai que tu nous laisses une chance, parce que depuis que je t'ai vu c'est...**_

 _ **-Vous êtes sous le gui, tradition oblige maman.**_

Mon cœur frôle l'arrêt cardiaque quand elle se penche vers moi, elle me dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres tendrement et je ferme les yeux. Merde, elle est douée la bougre, je suis sûre que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate et m'écarte un peu pour reprendre mes esprits.

 _ **-Ok, je vais y réfléchir Shérif.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Tu ne seras pas déçue, alors ma puce, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**_

 _ **-Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre deux, un coup de main ?**_

On s'accroupit devant une dizaine de chatons, une boule de poils toute noire saute dans les bras de Lexa, pendant que j'en récupère une toute blanche, je caresse la puce et elle se met à ronronner fortement.

 _ **-Bah j'hésitais justement entre ces deux-là, le noir c'est un mal et la blanche une femelle.**_

 _ **-Les deux sont mignons, mais la blanche semble plus craintive, non ?**_

 _ **-Elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée, le noir à l'air d'être un bagarreur, il vous correspond bien.**_

 _ **-Adjugé pour le noir, puis il semble avoir adopté maman.**_

Je pose la petite au sol et me relève, je rigole en la voyant me courir après et me baisse, bon très bien j'abandonne, tu viens avec moi.

 _ **-Tu as gagné, je te prends, mon frère aura réussi son coup. Je résiste depuis notre arrivée pourtant.**_

 _ **-Elle te correspond bien aussi, elle est aussi belle et douce que toi.**_

Cette fois je suis sûre et certaine d'être rouge vif et me racle la gorge, le 24 Décembre me semble soudain bien loin.

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité, on n'est pas sorti d'ici.**_

 _ **-Si tu as des choses de prévu, je peux te le garder.**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de faire ça, stp.**_

 _ **-Faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Me pousser loin de toi à la moindre occasion.**_

 _ **-Je ne fais pas...**_

Je lui lance un regard noir et elle souffle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches mal à l'aise. Incroyable que ce soit moi qui doive le dire, d'habitude elle est si sûre d'elle.

 _ **-Il te suffit de me le dire si tu ne souhaites pas être en ma compagnie, je comprendrai.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je suis heureuse d'être ici avec vous.**_

 _ **-Alors pourquoi tu me pousses dans les bras de Robin à la moindre occasion ?**_

 _ **-Je croyais qu'il te plaisait, il est gentil, droit, père de famille, un bon métier et...**_

 _ **-Mais il n'est pas toi, et c'est toi que je veux Emma.**_

Ok je n'avais pas prévu d'être aussi directe, elle semble sur le point de mourir de combustion instantanée tellement elle a rougis et je souris. Mince elle est vraiment adorable, je comprends mieux Lexa, les femmes sont... tellement plus intéressantes que les hommes en fait.

 _ **-Respires Em, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**_

 _ **-Non...ce n'est pas ce que...enfin je ne savais pas que tu étais... pas que ça me dérange, évidement...**_

La voyant commencé à paniquer sérieusement je pose ma main sur sa joue, ce qui lui coupe le sifflet net. J'adore vraiment la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques, Danny avait les yeux vert aussi, mais plus sombres. En fait si au début Emma me faisait penser à mon défunt mari, plus le temps passe et plus je vois les différences. J'entends l'horloge sonner 15H, puis Henry ricaner. On tourne la tête en même temps vers lui et il nous montre le gui. Mon cœur s'accélère et je me penche vers Emma qui semble avoir arrêté de respirer pour de bon. Je dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue, j'y reste plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais sa peau semble m'attirer comme un aimant.

 _ **-(S'écarte un peu et se racle la gorge gênée) C'est bon Gamin, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**_

 _ **-J'hésite entre deux, un coup de main ?**_

On rentre devant la cage et je m'accroupis en voyant un Dalmatien courir vers moi. Je le caresse et il tente de me lécher le visage, Emma semble au prise avec un cocker, qui a l'air d'être un pot de colle.

 _ **-C'est les deux qui me plaisent, vous en pensez quoi ?**_

 _ **-Le Dalmatien semble plus social, il alterne entre toi et moi pour recevoir des câlins.**_

 _ **-Le Cocker a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.**_

Comprenant le sous-entendu je me lève, Henry semble décidé pour le dalmatien et on sort de la cage. Emma n'a pas bougé de la cage, je la regarde caresser le chien, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

 _ **-A ce soir ?**_

 _ **-A ce soir Gina, salut Gamin, écoutes bien David pour les recommandations pour ton nouvel ami.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je les regarde partir, je reste vingt minutes de plus avec le chien avant de me décider à sortir. Il pleure dès que je ferme la cage et mon cœur se serre, bon d'accord, tu as gagné. J'ouvre la cage et il se précipite dans mes bras ne me léchant partout où il peut.

 _ **-Tant pis pour toi, il fait froid au Pôle Nord.**_

 _ **-Ha je vois que tu t'es fait avoir aussi ?**_

 _ **-Je vois que toi aussi, elle est mignonne, tu lui as trouvé un nom ?**_

 _ **-Heda, ça veut dire Commandante. Et toi comment tu vas l'appeler ?**_

 _ **\- Cookies, il faut que je t'avoue un truc.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe, waouh David, ça va. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, assis toi.**_

 _ **-Snow m'a embrassé sous le Gui, vraiment embrassé et j'ai...les filles j'ai sentis mon cœur exploser. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais ressentis ça.**_

 _ **-Décidemment, c'est la journée, Regina m'a sorti que c'est moi qu'elle veut.**_

 _ **-Ah ouai, et tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas David, elle est magnifique mais elle est aussi la Maire de la ville. Elle est attachée à cette ville, je ne peux pas lui demander de tout abandonner pour me suivre jusqu'à la maison.**_

 _ **-Lexa aussi voudrait une chance, j'ai dit oui mais...il faut que je vous avoue un truc important.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire petite sœur.**_

 _ **-Je n'aimais pas vraiment Finn, c'était un pari. Un pari stupide entre moi et Rav...et Raven. Au début, c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu avec les Grinch. Seulement Raven est tombée amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, le genre d'amour de papa et maman. Elle ne m'a rien dit bien sûr, un soir elle est allée dans l'atelier de papa. Et elle...(larmes).**_

 _ **-Et Clarke, regardes-moi, quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'était pas ta faute.**_

 _ **-Si Emma, j'aurai dû le deviner, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis ma naissance. J'aurai du le voir, elle pensait qu'avec la poussière d'étoile elle pourrait changer Finn. Mais seul papa peut manipuler autant de poussière, elle est morte vidée de sa magie dans les bras de Finn. Cent ans plus tard on s'est affrontés sur Terre, il m'a draguée, je me sentais tellement coupable, je voulais le sauver, pour Raven, rattraper mes erreurs. J'ai vraiment cru l'aimer, puis j'ai compris qu'il me manipulait, pour se venger de la perte de Raven. Il voulait vous détruire, il le veut toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé un pacte avec lui.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

 _ **-David, ne crie pas. Tu lui as promis quoi ?**_

 _ **-Mon cœur, pour qu'il puisse aller retrouver Raven. En échange il laisse Storybrook tranquille et notre famille. Je pensais que ça réparerait mes erreurs une bonne fois pour toute, mais Lexa et Madi...je suis désolée. (Larmes)**_

 _ **-(Serre Clarke dans mes bras) On va arranger ça, ne pleures pas, je déteste te voir pleurer, ça me brise le cœur. On va arranger ça avec David, Papa et maman, on va te sauver, je te le jure.**_

 _ **-Mais je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, tout est de ma faute à la base.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Non Clarke, c'est la mienne.**_

 _ **-(Choquée) Raven mais comment... ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **POV Henry :**

Je n'écoute pas du tout mon professeur, je repense à hier. Jamais je n'ai vu ma mère si amoureuse, Marcus est terriblement efficace, mais je m'inquiète, Emma semblait assez paniquée. Je ne parle même pas de Clarke, David semble accepter la situation. Par contre pas d'avancée pour Bellamy et Echo, Octavia m'a donné rdv après les cours pour arranger ça. Marcus évidemment va nous donner un coup de main. J'espère que maman ne sera pas trop fâchée quand elle va apprendre ce qu'on a fait. Car elle va le savoir à un moment donné, elle sait toujours tout. La cloche sonne enfin et je file vers le Diner, vite rattrapé par Neal et Madi.

 _ **-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a prévu Octavia ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas trop Neal, la connaissant ça va faire mal.**_

 _ **-Super, sa dernière bonne idée m'a valu un poignet cassé, maman ne m'a pas puni mais ce n'est pas passé loin.**_

 _ **-Je sais Mad, mais Marcus sera là. Des nouvelles de Clarke ou David ?**_

 _ **-Maman a invité David à manger ce soir, il a dit oui. Comme ça il me montrera comment m'occuper de mon furet.**_

 _ **-C'est loin de l'oiseau prévu.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Maman aussi a craqué devant sa tête, alors ça va. Je l'ai appelé Prince, et vous ?**_

 _ **-On a décidé de l'appeler Zoro, il aime bien.**_

 _ **-Moi j'ai nommé mon Dalmatien Lucky, je sais ce n'est pas très original mais il aime bien aussi.**_

Quand on rentre dans le Diner on est accueilli par cookie, on sourit et on s'installe autour de Marcus. On a vite compris qu'on était les seuls à le voir, donc on essaie d'être discrets.

 _ **-Salut les Gamins, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**_

 _ **-Un chocolat chaud cannelle stp Ruby.**_

 _ **-Et toi Marcus, tu peux te cacher je sais que tu es là.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Comment ?**_

 _ **-Je suis un Elfe, alors tu prends quoi ?**_

 _ **-Pareil que les enfants, l'amour te va bien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Emma va te jeter dans le lac si elle sait ton implication.**_

 _ **-Mais il a juste aidé un peu, non ?**_

 _ **-Je sais Henry, mais Emma est bornée, elle ne veut pas demander à Regina de tout abandonner pour elle.**_

 _ **-Mais maman le fera, jamais je ne l'ai vu si heureuse que depuis qu'Emma est là, tu vas nous aider ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, je vais chercher vos chocolats et on en parle, August aussi va nous aider.**_

 _ **-Cool, à Octavia par là.**_

 _ **-Salut tout le monde, vous parlez de quoi ?**_

 _ **-Ruby va nous aider pour Emma et ma mère, alors c'est quoi ton idée ?**_

 _ **-Mercredi on va faire de la luge, mais je pense qu'on va se perdre en forêt, ça obligerai les adultes à nous chercher et passer du temps ensemble.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, mais je resterai avec vous.**_

 _ **-Mais non Marcus, on a besoin de toi pour les aider un peu.**_

 _ **-Ils ont raison, je vais rester avec les gamins, j'espère que les Noël ne seront jamais rien de tout ça.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ne t'inquiètes pas Ruby, Emma te pardonnera.**_

 _ **-Muai, bon organisons tout ça.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je pose mon stylo est souffle d'énervement, depuis hier mon cerveau ne pense qu'à Emma, c'est déstabilisant. D'autant qu'elle ne semble pas vraiment intéressée, ou alors elle est juste trop gentille pour dire non. Non c'est idiot, j'ai bien vu comment elle me regarde, comment elle agit avec moi. Je sais que je lui plais, alors qu'est ce qui la retient au juste ?

 _ **-Désolé de vous déranger Madame le Maire, Miss Noël souhaite vous parler.**_

 _ **-Emma ?**_

 _ **-Non Clarke, puis-je la faire entrer ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, et Maya rentrez chez vous, il est tard.**_

 _ **-D'accord, bonne fin de journée Madame.**_

 _ **-A vous aussi Maya, à demain.**_

On toque à la porte, Clarke rentre et je peux voir facilement qu'elle est préoccupée, décidément c'est de famille.

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?**_

 _ **-Et bien, je suis venue te demander un service en fait.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-C'est à propos de Lexa, elle semble...intéressée par moi. Seulement il ne faut pas, donc je me demandais si tu savais si avant qu'on arrive, elle t'avait parlé de quelqu'un ?**_

 _ **-Ma sœur n'est pas à ton goût ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas ça, Lexa est magnifique, intelligente, courageuse et bornée. N'importe qui aurait de la chance d'avoir une personne comme elle près d'elle. Mais je ne suis pas cette personne, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Si tu veux mon aide, il va falloir m'expliquer ? Parce que vu comment tu parles de Lexa, les sentiments sont partagés, alors donnes-moi une bonne raison de te dire quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **-Je risque de mourir avant Noël, ne me demandes pas comment. Stp, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec une autre perte, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, si...**_

 _ **-Tu es malade ?**_

 _ **-Disons que mon cœur est en jeux, alors tu vas m'aider ?**_

 _ **-Lexa n'a jamais aimé que Costia, et depuis ton arrivée elle semble revivre. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité, il n'y aucun traitement ?**_

 _ **-Ma famille cherche une solution, et vous n'êtes pas prêtes pour entendre la vérité.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Emma semble penser pareil que toi, mais si vous nous donnez pas une chance, comment le savoir ?**_

 _ **-Ma sœur est au Diner, qui est fermé ce soir exceptionnellement, tu devrais aller la voir.**_

 _ **-Et je lui dis quoi ?**_

 _ **-Dis-lui que tu n'as rien à voir avec Lili et que tu la choisiras.**_

 _ **-Cette Lili ne l'a pas fait ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, si tu te souviens d'une personne pour Lexa, tiens moi au courant.**_

 _ **-Clarke, c'est toi que ma sœur veut.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je sais, à demain.**_

 _ **-A demain.**_

Finalement je file jusqu'au Diner sitôt Clarke partit, je sais qu'Henry est avec Snow donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Quand j'arrive je trouve Emma entrain de jouer avec cookie dans la neige. Je grave cette image en moi et m'avance un peu, le chenepan court vers moi et je me baisse pour le caresser un peu.

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Salut étrangère.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Miss Noël.**_

 _ **-Tu t'es perdue ?**_

 _ **-Je cherche à voler les secrets de cuisine de la responsable du Diner, mais ne le répétais pas.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis sûre que si vous lui demandez, cette personne serait enchantée de vous apprendre l'une de ces recettes.**_

 _ **-Et elle demanderait quoi en contrepartie ?**_

 _ **-Que tu passes la soirée avec moi, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Tu as l'air bien sérieuse tout d'un coup, tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, puisque tu es là.**_

Elle me sourit et je lui tends la main, elle la saisit aussitôt et je la tire à l'intérieur du Diner, cookie va se coucher dans son panier et je lui tends un tablier, autant que cette conversation soit un minimum agréable.

 _ **-Donc demain j'avais prévu de faire comme plat du jour des tartes aux potimarrons, tu m'aides ?**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir, si tu me donnes ta recette de cookies.**_

 _ **-Haaa, mais il faut le mériter ça Majesté.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je suis sûre que je peux te persuader, avec un...**_

Je recule de trois pas quand elle s'approche et lui tend le rouleau à pâtisserie, si elle m'embrasse, je sais que je serai foutue pour de bon, il faut que je la maintienne à distance. Elle rigole me dépose un baiser sur la joue et on cuisine durant une heure en parlant de tout et de rien. Je prépare le repas pour nous deux, et dépose le couvert. Je sens son regard sur moi et respire un grand coup.

 _ **-Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré une femme, elle était chanteuse dans un cabaret. Elle était... libre si on peut dire, elle m'a séduite et je suis tombée pour elle. Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a un secret assez conséquent dans ma famille. Je lui en ai parlé, elle a du faire un choix.**_

 _ **-Quel choix ?**_

 _ **-Me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, ou rester là où elle était mais du coup on se serait vu très peu. Une fois par an, peut être deux si j'arrivais à me débrouiller. Tu te doutes du choix qu'elle a fait, et ça a été dur, mais durant quelques années ça a marché.**_

 _ **-Mais, car je suppose qu'il y a un mais.**_

 _ **-Elle a finis par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, bref depuis j'ai un peu de mal avec l'amour.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas Lili, je te choisirai.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas que tu quittes tout ce que tu as construit ici, juste pour moi.**_

 _ **-Tu en vaux la peine Em, stp laisses-moi une chance pour te le prouver.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on fait un essai, tu as jusqu'au réveillon de Noël.**_

 _ **-Parfait, ça commence demain.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe demain ?**_

 _ **-Tu viens manger à la maison avec Henry et moi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu es au courant que je travaille ?**_

 _ **-Clarke va te remplacer, dis oui.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je viens pour quelle heure ?**_

 _ **-19h, ne sois pas en retard.**_

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue en la serrant contre moi, peut-être qu'elle me choisira, j'ai envie d'y croire.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je rédigeais un rapport plus qu'ennuyant quand le téléphone c'est mis à sonner, je décroche sans regarder qui c'est et réponds par automatisme.

 _ **-Shérif Mills j'écoute ?**_

 _ **-Lex, c'est Anya, il y a un souci au village de noël, la forêt brule et ça risque de l'atteindre. J'ai besoin que tu évacues tout le monde et que tu les mettes à l'abri.**_

 _ **-J'arrive. (Raccroche) Echo prends ton manteau, il faut évacuer le village de noël, il y a un incendie.**_

 _ **-J'appelle Bellamy, il est là-bas avec Octavia**_

 _ **-Et moi Clarke, elle est avec Madi aussi.**_

 _ **-En route, comment un incendie a pu se déclarer en pleine hiver au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, le plus important c'est d'évacuer tout le monde.**_

Je roule toutes sirènes hurlantes et quand j'arrive au Lac, je peux voir la fumée, je cherche des yeux Madi ou Clarke quand ma fille se jette dans mes bras.

 _ **-Maman, Clarke est partie chercher les chevaux de John, ils se sont enfuis vers la forêt.**_

 _ **-Mince, Echo ramènes les enfants à l'abri stp, je vais la chercher.**_

 _ **-Lexa attends, il faut évacuer les gens ici.**_

 _ **-Les filles, je vais ramener les enfants si vous voulez.**_

 _ **-Merci Bellamy, Echo tu fais évacuer, je vais chercher cette inconsciente.**_

 _ **-Maman, non je veux venir avec toi.**_

 _ **-(Serre contre moi) Obéis ma puce, c'est dangereux.**_

 _ **-Mais...**_

 _ **-Madi, on va au Diner, ok, de là on pourra aider. Laisse ta mère et Echo faire leur travail, elles reviendront au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Ok, fais attention.**_

Je cours vers la forêt, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris bon sang, la fumée envahit mes poumons rapidement et je me baisse. D'un coup un masque à oxygène se pose sur mon visage et on me tire par la main à l'abri. J'ai reconnu Clarke, elle me tire à l'abri, les chevaux dans l'autre main et la neige se met à tomber, à gros flocons. Si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes le feu c'est éteint et j'enlève mon masque.

 _ **-(Colère) Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te jeter dans un incendie pour des chevaux ?**_

 _ **-Je les ai rattrapés je te signale, j'allais revenir quand je t'ai vu. De plus j'étais équipée, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, alors qui est l'inconsciente au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je suis venue te chercher, peu importe, viens les gens doivent être paniqués.**_

 _ **-Lexa, ce feu est d'origine criminelle, il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt.**_

 _ **-Tu as vu qui ?**_

 _ **-Non il faisait trop noir, mais j'ai vu le bidon d'essence par contre.**_

 _ **-Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça, j'irai enquêter demain avec Echo et Anya.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.**_

 _ **-(Pose ma mains sur sa joue) Pour la peine, tu m'accordes un diner demain soir ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) D'accord, Shérif, je vous accorde votre diner.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans mes bras) Evites de me faire peur comme ça à nouveau stp.**_

 _ **-Promis.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Tu baves Clarke.**_

 _ **-Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?**_

 _ **-Je suis là pour t'ouvrir les yeux, tu es tellement bornée.**_

 _ **-Merci pour le compliment.**_

 _ **-De rien Blondie.**_

 _ **-Finn ne respecte pas les termes du contrat, il n'apprécie pas que la jauge soit monté à 55 pourcents on dirait.**_

 _ **-Finn est un idiot, remplit de colère et de méchanceté. Tu ne peux pas le sauver, même en lui donnant ton cœur, et même s'il me retrouve, ça ne changera rien.**_

 _ **-Tu n'en sais rien, vous pourriez être enfin ensemble.**_

 _ **-Clarke, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.**_

 _ **-Si ça l'est, j'aurai dû comprendre.**_

 _ **-Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier, ni ta famille, alors oublies cette idée stupide.**_

 _ **-Tu sais qu'un pacte ne peut être annulé.**_

 _ **-Si il le peut, par le Grinch et que l'une des deux parties ne respecte pas les termes du marché. Ce que fait Finn, donc annules tout ça et embrasses Lexa.**_

 _ **-Tu es drôle toi, comme si c'était si simple.**_

 _ **-Tu compliques les choses, je dois y aller, cesses d'être têtue.**_

Elle disparaît et je m'assois dans mon canapé en caressant Heda, on tape à la porte mais je ne bouge pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peux.

 _ **-Clarke, c'est Lexa, désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais je crois que la fumée a fait des dégâts, je ne fais que tousser.**_

Je me lève d'un bond, comment j'ai pu oublier de vérifier, je suis trop nulle, j'ouvre la porte et la trouve tout sourire derrière. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air malade et me tend une bouteille de vin que je saisis.

 _ **-Tu viens de me mentir ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Rentres, il fait froid. Tu as décidé de me souler ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Non, coucou Heda, Zoro a détruit mon canapé.**_

 _ **-Heda est un vrai petit ange, achètes lui un griffoire, ça devrait le calmer.**_

 _ **-Muai, c'est Démon qu'on aurait dû l'appeler.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'ai dit qu'il te ressemblait beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Et je suis sage maintenant.**_

 _ **-Moui, on va dire ça. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **-Je veux bien un chocolat chaud, il fait super froid.**_

 _ **-J'ai du vin chaud si tu veux, on ouvrira ta bouteille demain ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est moi qui t'ai invité Princesse.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais comme je tiens à manger un truc comestible, c'est vous qui viendrez ici.**_

 _ **-(Tire la langue) Tu m'apprendrais ?**_

 _ **-A cuisiner, Emma est plus douée que moi.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux apprendre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Première leçon, la soupe, épluches les légumes.**_

 _ **-Ok Chef.**_

Je la regarde couper les carottes avec application et rigole un peu, je passe ma main sur sa joue et lui embrasse, elle est vraiment adorable quand elle est concentrée comme ça.

 _ **-Ne fais pas ça Princesse.**_

 _ **-Faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je me retiens avec peine de te sauter dessus, alors ne me tentes pas.**_

 _ **-(Sourie) Désolé, donc pour une soupe l'ingrédient secret c'est...**_

Je me retrouve dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux, bon j'abandonne, elle me fait trop craquée.

 _ **-Je suis là Lexa, je suis là.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 **POV Jasper :**

J'ai enfin retrouvé ce sale rat, pas question qu'il fasse du mal au Noël. L'incendie aurait pu être super dangereux, il ne respecte pas les règles du marché, alors pourquoi on devrait le faire, nous ?

 _ **-Alors on fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-On peut l'endormir à coup de poussière d'étoile, ou bien frapper plus fort.**_

 _ **-Dis le fond de ta pensée Rub, tu penses à quoi ?**_

 _ **-A aller voir le Grinch.**_

 _ **-Waouh, il va nous manger tout cru.**_

 _ **-Pas si on a un meilleur marché à lui proposer.**_

 _ **-Non mais Gus, c'est un cercle vicieux là. Il ne faut pas faire de marché avec eux, on n'est toujours perdants au final.**_

 _ **-Je ne laisserai pas Clarke se sacrifier.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus Wells, mais il faut agir intelligemment.**_

 _ **-Et si on le piégeait, je veux dire entre le chien, l'incendie et le délit de fuite, on a de quoi le faire arrêter.**_

 _ **-Pas mal Bell, mais il faudrait le priver de ses pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-Je sais comment faire ça, le Père-Noël m'avait bloqué mes pouvoirs car ils étaient trop puissants au début.**_

 _ **-Et tu as toujours ces bracelets Harp ?**_

 _ **-Oui, à la maison.**_

 _ **-Seul un des Noël peut ouvrir un portail, donc on met au courant qui ? Emma ou David ?**_

 _ **-Je dirai Emma, je vais lui parler.**_

 _ **-Ok Rub, en attendant, Bell, Wells, August et moi on va récolter des preuves et le surveiller.**_

 _ **-Je viens avec toi Ruby, Clarke m'inquiète, elle semble épuisée.**_

 _ **\- Harp, tu sais bien que lutter contre l'amour, va à l'encontre de leurs magies c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cette état. On se retrouve ce soir au Diner pour faire un point.**_

 **Ils disparaissent et je reste à surveiller Finn, je ne te laisserai plus faire le moindre mal à mes amis. Je vois Maya se balader et souris en l'entendant chanter un chant de Noël. La jauge est remontée à 65 pourcents, ça fait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été si haut.**

 _ **-Bonjour Jasper, tu te ballades ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu n'es pas à la mairie ?**_

 _ **-Je ne commence qu'à 10h aujourd'hui, j'allais au marché de Noël, tu veux m'accompagner ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé, j'attends Wells, il doit me rejoindre pour une mission top secrète.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Hooo je vois, alors je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-Tu ne m'embêtes pas, la prochaine fois sans faute, je te paye un chocolat chaud.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est noté.**_

Elle s'en va et j'observe le chalet de Finn, pas question de le laisser agir à sa guise, il est temps de passer à l'attaque.

 _ **-(Apparaît) Ruby m'a avertit, les bracelets ne marcheront pas sur Finn. Seul son père peut lui enlever ses pouvoirs, et il ne le fera pas sans raison.**_

 _ **-Il lui désobéi et veut détruire Noël par tous les moyens, c'est une raison valable pour intervenir Em.**_

 _ **-Je vais aller le voir, restes surveiller Finn.**_

 _ **-Non je viens avec toi, Wells va prendre ma place.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Présent, tu es sure Em ?**_

 _ **-Ho oui, je n'ai jamais eu peur du Grinch.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Bon c'est le moment de se montrer maline Emma, très maline. Si tu veux t'en sortir, je regarde Jasper et on apparaît devant le château du Grinch.

 _ **-Tiens que fait donc un petit Lutin et un Noël dans mon humble demeure ?**_

 _ **-Je dois te parler de ton fils.**_

 _ **-Lequel, je te signale que j'en ai plusieurs.**_

 _ **-Ne faites pas l'innocent, elle vous parle de Finn.**_

 _ **-Quel lutin mal poli, laisses les grandes personnes parler veux-tu, ou je vais me fâcher.**_

 _ **-Espèce de...**_

 _ **-Jasper, il a passé un pacte avec ma sœur. Elle lui donne son cœur et en échange il lève la malédiction sur Storybrook et ne nous attaque plus.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin du cœur de...je vois...il veut la rejoindre ?**_

 _ **-Oui, seulement il ne devait plus intervenir ou très légèrement et ces actions sont de plus en plus graves. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui enlever ses pouvoirs, si vous voulez le sauver, c'est le seul moyen.**_

 _ **-Il est idiot, Raven est une Elfe, elle repose dans un endroit inaccessible pour lui, même avec le cœur de Clarke.**_

 _ **-Ma sœur pense le sauver, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible.**_

 _ **-Si je le prive de ces pouvoirs, que va-t-il lui arriver ?**_

 _ **-On pensait le faire arrêter pour ces crimes, ou alors vous le garder enfermé ici, à vous de voir.**_

 _ **-Mon fils a besoin d'une leçon, de plus il sait que de rompre un pacte à de graves conséquences. Si il le fait c'est qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, il est presque aussi puissant que moi, l'arrêter ne sera pas aisé.**_

 _ **\- Que veux-tu en échange, avec toi, rien n'est jamais gratuit ?**_

 _ **-Je vais y réfléchir, laisses moi quelques jours.**_

 _ **-Très bien, tu sais où me trouver.**_

On réparait au diner et je souffle un grand coup, bon ça c'est plutôt bien passé ?

 _ **-Je vais rejoindre Wells, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard et Jasp, merci.**_

 _ **-C'est normal, vous êtes ma famille.**_

Il s'en va et prise d'une envie soudaine j'apparais à la mairie avec deux chocolats chauds cannelle. Ne voyant pas Maya, je toc à la porte et Regina me dit de rentrer.

 _ **-Bonjour Madame le Maire, je suis venue te sauver de tes dossiers ennuyeux.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) C'est vrai ça, comme c'est gentil et en plus tu n'arrives pas les mains vides ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pause chocolat chaud, mais tu as l'air occupée, je peux te le laisser là et ...**_

Elle m'attrape par la main et me tire contre elle, allons bon si en plus elle devient câline, je ne réponds plus de rien, moi.

 _ **-(Embrasse ma joue) Tu es adorable, merci.**_

 _ **-Je t'en prie, sur quoi tu travailles ?**_

 _ **-Le budget, le marché de Noël est un véritable succès, du coup on va pouvoir augmenter le budget du Bureau du Shérif.**_

 _ **-Un autre adjoint ?**_

 _ **-Oui il serait là pour les nuits ou le dimanche.**_

 _ **-Donc il te faut un célibataire, sans enfant. En parlant d'enfant, le sapin est enfin fini. Il ne reste plus que ton étoile à accrocher, j'ai pensé que ça serait sympa que tu le fasses avec Henry.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-C'est une très bonne idée, mais tu viens aussi.**_

 _ **-Tu es sure, c'est un truc de famille.**_

 _ **-Et bien il me semble avoir été claire l'autre jour, j'aimerai que tu rentres dans ma famille et surtout que tu y restes.**_

Elle rougit et boit une gorgée de chocolat pour cacher sa gène, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne la délicatesse.

 _ **-Ok, je serai là.**_

 _ **-Bien, j'ai rdv avec Robin et Lexa pour l'affaire, on mangera surement au Diner.**_

 _ **-Tu as envie de manger un truc en particulier, je peux te préparer ça.**_

 _ **-Je te laisse me faire la surprise, tu crois pouvoir te libérer pour prendre le dessert avec nous ?**_

 _ **-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Gina.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Il semblerait, ça te dérange ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Non, je te dis à tout à l'heure alors. Sois sage Majesté !**_

Elle me surprend en m'embrassant la joue et s'éclipse aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, je passe ma main sur ma joue et je souffle, Dieu que j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

 _ **-Gina, tu es là ?**_

 _ **-Désolé Lexa, où est Robin ?**_

 _ **-Ici, je pense qu'on a réuni assez de preuves pour que le Juge Marco ordonne la réouverture du dossier.**_

 _ **-Et d'après toi, ça va prendre combien de temps encore ?**_

 _ **-On va faire pression, à mon avis pour éviter le scandale, la compagnie va vouloir passer un marché.**_

 _ **-Je veux que le nom de Costia soit blanchit, le reste je m'en fiche.**_

 _ **-Pour ma part, je souhaite juste qu'ils paient leur erreur.**_

 _ **-Je vais à Boston sur le champ, je serai revenu samedi pour vous donner des nouvelles.**_

 _ **-Merci Robin, je retourne au poste.**_

 _ **-Ha Lexa, tu peux commencer à chercher un troisième adjoint, tu as le budget.**_

 _ **-Super, merci Gina.**_

Elle s'en va et Robin me sourit gentiment, j'aurai pu facilement tomber pour lui sans Emma.

 _ **-On se retrouve pour déjeuner, je vais préparer mes affaires et Rolland. Et j'aimerai te parler d'une chose importante aussi.**_

 _ **-Bien sur, à plus tard.**_

Le reste de la matinée file et vers midi et demi je rejoins Robin au Diner, il a l'air assez stressé, ce qui est étrange.

 _ **-Tout va bien Robin ?**_

 _ **-Oui, voilà j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses à une chose. A mon retour, j'aimerai une chance de te conquérir. On se ressemble sur beaucoup de choses et on s'entend bien, non ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, mais...**_

 _ **-(Me prend la main) Je sais qu'ensemble on peut être heureux Regina, ne dis rien pour l'instant. Promets-moi juste d'y penser, ok ?**_

 _ **-Robin je...**_

Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant Emma regarder nos mains jointes à Robin et moi et me lève pour la rattraper. Mince, parfait timing, décidemment.

 _ **-Em, tu es là ?**_

 _ **-(Essuie ses larmes rapidement) Oui, je suis là.**_

 _ **-Emma ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin si mais je ne ressens rien pour lui, j'allais lui dire quand tu es arrivée.**_

 _ **-D'accord, bien.**_

 _ **-Em, stp, regardes-moi.**_

 **POV David :**

Quelque chose ne vas pas avec Emma, la jauge vient de faire un pique vers là-bas de façon alarmante. Mais plus que ça je le ressens au fond de moi, Emma semble avoir le cœur brisé et ça me rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs.

 _ **-Marcus, je sais que tu es là. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma sœur ?**_

 _ **-Finn comme toujours, il a mis dans la tête de Robin que Regina était sa fin heureuse.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je vais finir par l'assommer ce Grinch de malheur.**_

 _ **-Regina est entrain de la rassurer, mais on va dire que ça fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.**_

 _ **-Bon sang, donc à nous, depuis quand tu joues avec nos cœurs au juste ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça, je n'ai fait qu'aider les petits et vous donner un peu le courage d'assumer ce que vous ressentez au fond de vous-même.**_

 _ **-Ma mère ou mon père ?**_

 _ **-J'ai jamais réussit à dire non à Abby, elle veut juste votre bonheur.**_

 _ **-Je sais, on fait quoi pour Emma ?**_

 _ **-Je crois qu'un jour de congé lui ferait du bien.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je laisse la clinique à Wells, je vais la remplacer au Diner.**_

 _ **-Bien, je vais tout préparer.**_

 _ **-Marcus, Snow m'aime vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Aucun doute la dessus, on dirait un couple de conte de fée tous les deux.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Ok, il faut que je parle à mes parents au plus vite ?**_

 _ **-Si tes sœurs étaient aussi faciles que toi, mon boulot serait nettement moins amusant.**_

 _ **-Tu m'étonnes, mais elles ont plus souffert en amour que moi aussi.**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, files je vais arranger tout ça.**_

J'apparais dans la cuisine et regarde Emma touiller sa soupe, pas de traces de Regina, je grimace et m'avance vers ma sœur. Elle a vraiment l'air super triste, la jauge est descendue à 55 pourcent.

 _ **-Em, rentres chez toi. Je vais te remplacer aujourd'hui en cuisine.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **-Regina n'est pas Lili, à force de la maintenir éloignée de toi, tu vas la perdre.**_

 _ **-Je sais, merci pour le coup de main, à plus tard.**_

Je la serre contre moi et pars aux fourneaux, à toi de jouer Marcus. Plus tard c'est Clarke qui arrive et fait une descente dans les frigos d'Emma ?

 _ **-Tu comptes nourrir un régiment ?**_

 _ **-Lexa et Madi viennent manger ce soir, c'est trop ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Non, tu vas leur faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Un pot au feu, Lexa adore la cuisine française, Madi aussi.**_

 _ **-Alors file, même avec la Magie, il faut du temps pour tout préparer.**_

 _ **-Emma ?**_

 _ **-Un ami s'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas et profites de ta soirée.**_

 _ **-Ok, merci grand frère, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-(Serre dans mes bras) Moi aussi, va retrouver la femme de tes rêves maintenant.**_

 _ **-(Rigole) Tu es pire que Raven des fois.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je ne pense pas que se soit possible ça, file.**_

 **POV Marcus :**

Bien mission sauvetage pour Emma et Regina et douceur pour Clarke et Lexa, c'est partit. Pour ça je vais avoir besoin de mes petits assistants. J'attends donc Henry et Madi à la sortie de l'école et leur fait signe.

 _ **-Salut Marcus, un souci ?**_

 _ **-J'ai une mission pour toi Henry.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute ?**_

 _ **-Va voire John, fait atteler la calèche et retrouve ta mère devant chez toi une fois fait.**_

 _ **-Ok, je fonce, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-Et moi je fais quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu vas chercher des jolies fleurs et tu les emmènes à ta mère pour Clarke.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais voir le papa de Belle, il pourra m'aider.**_

Ils filent et j'apparais dans le manoir des Mills, voyant la bouille triste de Regina je soupire. Bon y a du boulot, pour commencer Lucky, tu as envie de sortir. Le chien se met à gratter la porte et Regina prend sa laisse en soupirant. Je claque des doigts et Emma se retrouve devant la porte du manoir avec Cookie, pile au moment où Regina sort. Je vois Henry arriver avec John sur la calèche et leur faire signe de grimper. Emma tend la main à Regina et elles s'installent sous une couverture. Henry récupère les chiens pour les balader et les filles s'en vont.

 _ **-Tu crois que ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je dois m'occuper de Clarke et Lexa maintenant.**_

 _ **-Ok, je vais balader avec les chiens le temps qu'elles reviennent alors.**_

 _ **-Laisses faire les choses, des fois il faut un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je veux juste que ma mère sois heureuse, comme Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais petit.**_

J'apparais dans la cuisine de Clarke et sourit en voyant que je n'ai pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Clarke a les bras autour de Lexa et lui montre comment battre des œufs correctement. Madi lèche la cuillère de chocolat en souriant, aller hop le saladier qui échappe des mains un léger déséquilibre et le tour est joué pour ce soir. Je claque des doigts, le saladier s'éclate par terre et Clarke glisse rattrapée par Lexa qui la maintient dans ses bras.

 _ **-Je t'avais dis que j'étais une catastrophe en cuisine.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu manques juste de motivation, on va recommencer. Madi, tu peux aller chercher des œufs au frigo stp ?**_

 _ **-J'y vais, ne laisses pas maman toucher au plat, ça sent trop bon.**_

 _ **-Insolente, je vous jure ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu sais que tu peux me lâcher ?**_

 _ **-Et si je n'en ai pas envie, on fait comment ?**_

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Shérif de Storybrook au juste ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse la joue de Clarke) Peut être que tu fais ressortir mon côté démonique, qui c'est ?**_

 _ **-Je trouve plutôt que tu es un Ange, mais je ne suis pas très objective.**_

Satisfait je m'éclipse au moment où Madi revient, c'est bien partit. Il faut s'occuper de Finn maintenant, il est vraiment devenu trop dangereux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

 **POV Octavia :**

Mon plan est parfait, je frémis un peu en pensant à ma punition si ma mère l'apprend et saisit ma luge fermement. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta poule mouillée Octavia. Bellamy est parfait pour maman, et puis il trop drôle, je l'adore, donc il faut que ça marche. Pareil pour les autres, ils se tournent autour mais rien de concret pour le moment, c'est désespérant. Les adultes compliquent toujours trop les choses.

 _ **-Bon gamine, si on se fait choper, c'était ton idée. Je tiens à mon bonnet d'Elfe vois-tu, sans parler qu'Anya et Gaia vont s'inquiéter, on n'a pas intérêt à louper notre coup.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais ils ont besoin d'un peu d'aide, Marcus a dit que si on la jouait intelligemment ils s'embrasseront peut être.**_

 _ **-Super, et les garçons, tout le monde est prêt ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, maman va paniquer, déjà quand j'ai un simple rhume...**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas Neal, David sera là pour la rassurer, c'est le but de tout ça.**_

 _ **-Muai, bon elles arrivent, soyez convaincants.**_

Regina, Snow, Lexa et Echo arrivent vers nous en souriant, pour une fois on fait une sortie tous ensemble. D'un coup ma détermination faiblit quand je croise le regard de ma mère. Puis Bellamy arrive, et elle n'ose même pas lui dire bonjour. Jamais je n'ai vu ma mère si timide, c'est un comble quand même, Bellamy ne va pas la mordre.

 _ **-Où allez-vous comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Ruby connait une super descente dans la forêt, les autres y sont allés tout à l'heure, c'est notre tour.**_

 _ **-Super, je vous accompagne.**_

 _ **-Ha non, pas de parents, c'est la règle, ouste on y va entre copains, Ruby ne compte pas.**_

 _ **-Et, pourquoi je ne compte pas au juste ?**_

 _ **-Parce que tu as la mentalité d'un enfant de dix ans.**_

 _ **-Très drôle Em, aller, venez les gamins laissons les vieilles entre elles.**_

On court dans la forêt sous les boules de neige, Ruby y va fort. On s'enfonce un peu jusqu'à une grotte où August nous attend avec des couvertures, du chocolat chaud et un bon feu. On a prévus d'attendre deux heures et de rentrer. Et pour que se soit crédible, une petite tempête de neige va...

 _ **-Heuu Ruby, tu n'avais pas dit que la tempête serait petite, le vent souffle sacrement fort quand même.**_

 _ **-Mince, Finn, restes avec les gamins Ruby, je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Gus non, même pour nous c'est dangereux là.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le grelot du Père-Noël, avec ça je retrouverai toujours mon chemin.**_

 _ **-On fait quoi, ils doivent déjà nous chercher, ils vont mourir de froid.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, Clarke, Emma, David et Bellamy vont les protéger, on ne craint pas vraiment le froid.**_

 _ **-Octavia, tes idées vont finir par nous tuer un jour.**_

 _ **-Et j'y suis pour rien si un Grinch maboule s'amuse avec nous Madi.**_

 _ **-Pas de disputes, ce qui est fait est fait et puis ça va on est à l'abri ici. Au final on a ce qu'on voulait, pour la peine, ils vont vraiment être collés l'un à l'autre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ouai.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-Dites ça fait une heure qu'ils sont partis, le vent se lève, on devrait aller les chercher. Tu sois où ils sont Echo ?**_

 _ **-C'est vrai qu'ils devraient être revenus depuis le temps maintenant. Je vais demander à Bellamy s'il sait où Ruby les a emmenés.**_

Je regarde le ciel se couvrir, le village de Noël se vide progressivement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment d'un coup. Je vois Clarke, Emma et David regarder la forêt en fronçant les sourcils et venir vers nous.

 _ **-Une grosse tempête arrive, on a appris à les reconnaitre chez nous.**_

 _ **-Clarke, Madi et les autres ont avec Ruby en pleine forêt, je ne sais où ?**_

 _ **-Comment ça Ruby est en forêt ?**_

 _ **-Calmes toi Anya, elle a pris les enfants pour aller faire de la luge, mais ils ne sont pas revenus.**_

 _ **-On va aller les chercher, on va se séparer. Ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin non plus, combien de temps d'après vous avant que la tempête n'arrive ?**_

 _ **-Deux heures, je viens avec toi.**_

 _ **-Ok, Regina tu vas avec Emma, Snow avec David, Bellamy avec Echo et Wells avec Anya. Belle tu peux t'occuper de Gaia stp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, on vous attend au Diner, tenez nous au courant surtout.**_

 _ **-Promis, j'ai des lampes dans la voiture et des couvertures de survie, on en prend une et on y va.**_

J'ai la main serrée sur ma lampe torche, Ruby est avec elle, ça ira. Ils sont intelligents, ils se seront mis à l'abri, ils doivent nous attendre au chaud et moi je panique.

 _ **-On va la retrouver, Ruby veillera sur eux en attendant, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Oui, il neige en gros flocons, impossible de suivre leurs traces comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je pense avoir une idée où ils sont allés, suis moi.**_

Pour mon plus grand étonnement elle m'attrape la main et me tire vers l'avant. Ce simple geste fait décoller mon cœur, mince je suis tellement foutue, elle m'a retournée le cerveau ma parole.

 _ **-Comment c'est passé votre rencontre avec Madi ?**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Désolé, je suppose que tu ne veux pas te rappeler ce jour, c'était idiot comme question.**_

 _ **-Le Crash avait eu lieu deux heures avant, on venait de nous avertir qu'il y avait des survivants. Regina et moi on c'est précipité sur les lieux, quand je suis rentrée dans le gymnase. Elle était assise, elle ne pleurait pas et tenait son doudou serré contre son cœur. Henry était avec elle, Neal et Octavia aussi. Les autres enfants étaient plus loin, ils pleuraient, mais pas eux. J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su...**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Que quoi que j'apprenne pour Costia, je devais être forte comme cette petite fille aux yeux clairs. Le bilan était catastrophique, sur les 465 passagers, 367 sont morts. Il y avait une quarantaine de blessés et les petits miraculés. Ils étaient placés au centre de l'appareil. La queue c'est décrochée en premier, puis le cockpit, le centre était presque indemne. Bref on m'a dit pour Costia et je me suis assise par terre et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?**_

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Non, quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle m'a tendue son doudou, son monde venait de s'écrouler et elle m'a tendue son doudou. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras fortement et on ne s'est plus quittées.**_

 _ **-C'est une belle histoire, Lexa tu trembles et tes lèvres sont bleues. Il faut se mettre un peu à l'abri, tant qu'il neigera comme ça, on ne les trouvera pas. Il va y avoir une accalmie avant le plus gros de la tempête, on sortira les chercher à ce moment là.**_

 _ **-Tu crois qu'ils sont à l'abri ?**_

 _ **-J'en suis sûr, Ruby leur fait surement griller des chamallows.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Il y a une grotte, vive les scouts je sais faire du feu.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, toi tu enlèves ton blouson et tu te mets sous la couverture de survie.**_

Elle obéit sans discuter et je claque des doigts pour allumer un feu, elle semble frigorifiée et ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête j'enlève ma veste et le reste de mes vêtements pour me coller à elle. Elle semble avoir arrêté de respirer et je la déshabille en lui frictionnant le dos.

 _ **-La chaleur corporelle est la plus utile dans ce cas là, tu vas faire une hypothermie à force.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

 _ **-On doit faire circuler le sang, tiens, bois un peu de chocolat, ça va aller mieux.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

Inquiète de ces réponses plus que courte je me décale pour placer ma main sur son front. Elle semble ne pas avoir de fièvre pourtant, elle me saisit le poignet et je reste figée par son regard remplit de désir. Bon sang, je suis foutue là, je ne résisterai pas plus longtemps.

 _ **-Clarke je...**_

Foutue pour foutue j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes et colle mon corps au sien. Merde c'est encore mieux de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. On se sépare à bout de souffle et je vois que la tempête se calme.

 _ **-Il faut y allée, la tempête se calme un peux.**_

 _ **-Clarke regardes moi stp, ce baiser voulait dire quoi pour toi ?**_

 _ **-Je...on devrait vraiment y aller Lexa. Mais si tu veux une réponse maintenant, je dirai que j'en avais juste terriblement envie.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Et bien ne te prives pas de recommencer à la moindre nouvelle envie Princesse, je serai ravie de répondre favorablement à ta demande.**_

 _ **-(Frappe son épaule) idiote.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ouai, comment ça se fait que ta peaux soit si chaude, tu as un chauffage intégré ?**_

 _ **-Jalouse ?**_

 _ **-Terriblement, mais je suppose que si tu acceptes de me prendre dans tes bras de temps en temps, je le serai moins.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Donc je suis ton chauffage perso, sympa.**_

 _ **-J'aurai plus dis ma petite amie, mais chauffage, ça marche aussi.**_

 _ **-Ta ...Je suis ta petite amie ?**_

 _ **-Ou compagne, ça fait plus responsable, on n'a plus quinze ans.**_

 _Je secoue la tête, elle est impossible. Je lui ferme son manteau jusqu'en haut et lui vole un baiser, ce qui semble la ravir._

 _ **-J'aime bien petite amie, viens je pense savoir où ils sont.**_

 _ **-Je suis tout à toi Princesse.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Quand je pense que mon bébé est la dessous je frémis, sans oublier Madi, Neal et Octavia. Ruby les aura mis à l'abri. Il y a plein de grottes, Henry en connaît certaines. Tout ira bien, Emma a glissé sa main dans la mienne et marche d'un pas résolu dans une direction. Elle doit savoir où ils sont, depuis hier, les choses sont comme en suspens, cette ballade en calèche faite dans un silence confortable, semble avoir remis les choses au clair. On y voit rien et je commence à claquer des dents, Emma enlève son manteau et me l'enfile en silence.

 _ **-Tu vas mourir de froid.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens d'Alaska, le froid je connais et mon pull est chaud.**_

 _ **-Tu sais où ils sont ?**_

 _ **-Je pense oui, mais on n'y voit plus rien là. La tempête va se calmer quand on va atteindre l'œil, à ce moment là on pourra continuer nos recherches.**_

 _ **-Je connais une grotte pas loin, on pourra attendre dedans. Normalement il y a du bois à l'intérieur, je me félicite d'avoir mis en place cette tradition.**_

 _ **-Oui, ah l'entrée est là. Enlèves les manteaux et mets-toi sur la couverture, je m'occupe du feu.**_

J'obéis et la regarde allumer le feu, elle sort un thermos et une boite de cookies de je ne sais où dans son sac et me le tend. J'essaie de le prendre mais je tremble tellement que c'est compliqué. Elle me sert un chocolat brulant et se colle à mon dos sous la couverture. Aussitôt je me sens réchauffée et je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

 _ **-Merci, tu fais un chevalier fort utile.**_

 _ **-Merci Majesté, j'apprécie le compliment.**_

On rigole, les histoires de conte de fée d'Henry nous montent à la tête je crois. Je laisse complètement reposer mon corps contre celui d'Emma et elle resserre ses bras autour de moi.

 _ **-Tu vas mieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais restes contre moi quand même.**_

 _ **-Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.**_

 _ **-Tant mieux, Clarke m'a dis pour son cœur.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) C'est compliqué, mais je pense qu'on a trouvé une solution.**_

 _ **-Une opération ?**_

 _ **-Pas exactement, je t'expliquerai tout bientôt, promis.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on dirait que ça se calme.**_

 _ **-Bien, on a environ une heure avant que la tempête s'abatte sur la ville, on devrait y aller.**_

 _ **-Ok.**_

On se rhabille et avant de sortir de la grotte je la retiens et l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible. Elle se colle à moi et approfondit notre baiser.

 _ **-Désolé, je me reteins depuis des jours, j'en pouvais plus.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Alors ne te retiens plus Gina, je suis tout à toi.**_

Mon cerveau semble avoir disjoncté et je l'embrasse bien plus passionnément que tout à l'heure. Loin de me repousser elle me répond et je m'accroche à son pull fermement.

 _ **-Par tous les Elfes de Noël, ça c'était un baiser. Maintenant on y va, sinon jamais on ne sortira de cette grotte.**_

 _ **-Je vous suis Chevalier.**_

 _ **-Bien ma Reine, après vous, il faut suivre le sentier rouge.**_

 _ **-Ok, toi et moi c'est... ?**_

 _ **-C'est ce que tu voudras Gina.**_

 _ **-C'est toi que je veux.**_

 _ **-Alors tout va bien, puisque je suis à toi.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Vraiment, aller viens, il faut se dépêcher.**_

 **POV Echo :**

Si je retrouve Octavia je vais lui passer le savon du siècle. Je savais qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, bon je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu la grosse tempête, mais quand même. Je te jure, cette gamine va finir par avoir ma peau, je repense à Roan mon fiancé et souris. Il aurait adoré Octavia, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai flashé sur O, la première fois que je l'ai vu.

 _ **-A quoi tu penses ?**_

 _ **-Ma première rencontre avec Octavia.**_

 _ **-Ho, racontes, ça m'intéresse, elle était pareil ?**_

 _ **-Pire, personne ne pouvais l'approcher. Elle avait même mordue un médecin, je suis arrivée quelques heures après Regina et Lexa sur les lieux. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin, Madi, Henry et Neal étaient là aussi. Elle ne refusait pas la présence de Lexa, Regina ou Snow mais personne ne pouvais la toucher.**_

 _ **-Comment tu as fait ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai rien fait, je pleurais à chaude larmes dans les toilettes. Elle est venue vers moi et m'a serrée dans ses bras, une gamine de cinq ans me réconfortait, c'était pathétique.**_

 _ **-Moi je trouve ça beau.**_

 _ **-Bref, après ça je suis restée près d'elle pour qu'on l'examine, elle n'a pas dit un mot durant trois jours.**_

 _ **-Et bien ça a bien changé maintenant.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Oui, mais je prefère ça.**_

 _ **-Et comment tu es arrivée à la faire parler ?**_

 _ **-J'avais ramené une console à l'hôpital, on jouait à Mario Kart ? Sauf que c'est une surdouée à ce jeu et que je perdais à chaque fois. Après une partie je lui ai sauté dessus pour la faire perdre et elle a explosé de rire. Son rire, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé du chagrin d'avoir perdu mon fiancé. Puis elle a dit que j'étais mauvaise perdante et que je trichais. Après ça Madi et Lexa sont arrivées et on a continué à jouer.**_

 _ **-C'est une belle histoire, alors pourquoi elle a monté ce plan tordu au juste ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Et bien... je suppose que c'est pour m'aider un peu.**_

 _ **-T'aider à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Seigneur, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, elle voulait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble car elle sait que tu me plais.**_

 _ **-Ho ça, et bien je vais lui expliquer que la prochaine fois, elle n'aura qu'à me demander.**_

 _ **-Ok, et moi je fais comment ?**_

 _ **-Toi il te suffit de m'embrasser jolie brune.**_

Et malgré la situation critique je m'exécute avec plaisir, la tempête se calme enfin et je profite de mon premier baiser avec Bellamy.

 _ **-Voila qui est réglé, maintenant je crois avoir trouvé nos terreurs, regardes la grotte est éclairée, ils ont du faire du feu.**_

Je cours jusqu'à la grotte et quand j'arrive une mini tornade brune se jette sur moi en pleurant. Je souffle de soulagement et la serre fort contre moi ? Bon je vais peut être pas la gronder tout de suite. Bellamy arrive et s'accroupit, Octavia se jette à son cou et je regarde les autres en m'arrêtant sur Lexa.

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Leroy arrive pour nous ramener, je l'ai eu avec la radio.**_

 _ **-Bien, il reste des chamallows ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tiens maman, je t'en ai gardé.**_

 _ **-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte jeune fille, on parlera de tout ça à la maison.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais ça a marché, non ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire et prend la main de Bellamy) Oui.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **POV Grinch :**

Je regardais mon fils sur mon miroir magique, il prépare encore un mauvais coup et je ne peux plus le laisser continuer comme ça. Bien sûr je déteste Noël et tout ce qu'il représente mais j'ai une faiblesse, j'aime mes enfants. Jack arrive et s'installe, je grimace en le voyant prendre ces aises et je soupire. Il ne manquait plus que le Père-Noël pour pourrir définitivement ma journée.

 _ **\- Que veux-tu Jack, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.**_

 _ **-Allons, on a une partie en cours, assis toi et parlons, comme autrefois.**_

 _ **-(Bouge une pièce d'échec) Je répète ma question, que veux tu ?**_

 _ **-La même chose que toi, protéger mes enfants et sauver Noël.**_

 _ **-La jauge est à 65 pourcents, ton Noël est sauvé et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Pas si ma fille se sacrifie, pas si ton fils continu ses mauvais coups.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne au juste à l'arrêter ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que Finn meure Rumple, surtout qu'il ne retrouvera pas Raven et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, ce nom est oublié depuis bien longtemps.**_

 _ **-Pas pour moi, je ne laisserai pas mon enfant mourir. Sois tu l'arrêtes, sois je le fais et tu sais que malgré mon statut je peux être efficace en cas de besoin.**_

 _ **-Je veux qu'en échange tu me rendes mon bâton.**_

 _ **-Pour que tu provoques des tempêtes de glace et le gèle en Avril ?**_

 _ **-Et c'était Frost pas moi, alors on a un deal ?**_

 _ **-Arrêtes ton fils définitivement et on a un deal.**_

On se serre la main et il disparaît, c'est qu'il me manque mon bâton. Puis il exagère, une tempête ou deux n'a jamais tué personne, ou presque pas. Maintenant je dois m'occuper de mon garnement préféré, j'apparais donc dans son chalet, un verre de cidre chaud à la main.

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**_

 _ **-Par les pouvoirs du Grinch, j'annule ton deal avec Clarke pour non respect de ta clause.**_

 _ **-Quoi mais...**_

 _ **-Silence mon fils, je parle. Même avec le cœur de Clarke, tu n'aurais pas pu retrouver Raven, elle est du côté des gentils, elle repose dans un endroit qui nous est à jamais interdit. Je te prive de tes pouvoirs mais pas de ton immortalité, si tu continus à me défier, je laisse les Noël s'occuper de toi. Tu n'interviens plus à Storybrook, sur personne sinon je te jure que tu passeras les cent prochaines années à nettoyer le palais.**_

 _ **-Alors je te renie, et prête serment d'allégeance au Croque mitaine Pitch.**_

 _ **-Ne fais pas ça, si tu vas sur ce chemin-là, je ne pourrai plus te protéger.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai que faire de ta protection, si je ne peux pas retrouver Raven, je tuerai les Noël un par un et le monde connaitra mon désespoir.**_

 _ **-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix, tu ne fais plus partie des Grinch, ni de notre famille. Pitch se sert juste de toi, si tu touches aux Noël, je me dresserai contre vous.**_

 _ **-Je suis plus fort que toi maintenant, c'est fini le temps où tu me donnais des ordres.**_

 _ **-Je t'aurai prévenu. (Disparaît)**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Il se passe un truc bizarre, mon deal est annulé et je ne ressens plus la présence de Finn en ville. Alors que ça devrait me réjouir, je suis prise d'un sentiment de panique et me tourne vers une boule que je secoue frénétiquement.

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille.**_

 _ **-Maman, qu'est-ce que papa a fait ?**_

 _ **-Il est allé voir le Grinch, apparemment il a annulé ton deal en échange du bâton de Frost.**_

 _ **-Maman, je ne ressens plus Finn, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Soit il est mort ce que je doute, soit il ne fait plus partie des Grinch. Son père n'aurait jamais fait ça, même contre tout l'or du monde, alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Je vais me renseigner, je te recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.**_

Elle disparaît et je soupire, j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Je passe la matinée à soigner divers rhumes et autres et me rend en souriant au bureau du Shérif.

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, tu es perdue ?**_

 _ **-Je suis venue voir si mon Shérif préféré voulait manger avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Cela dépend, le Shérif est de mauvaise humeur, car elle n'a pas eu de bonjour correct de sa petite amie.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse tendrement) Bonjour Shérif de mon cœur, c'est mieux ?**_

 _ **-Totalement, tu as emmené quoi de bon ?**_

 _ **-Des cookies, je te kidnappe jusqu'au Diner ou tu préfères venir manger chez moi ?**_

 _ **-Le Diner, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir ressortir de ton appartement si on y va.**_

 _ **-Obsédée, tu te joins à nous Echo ?**_

 _ **-Non merci, Bell arrive avec notre repas, la prochaine fois.**_

 _ **-Ok, profitez bien de votre repas en amoureux.**_

 _ **-Vous aussi.**_

Je passe une écharpe autour du cou de Lexa qui fait style d'être agacée et on sort du poste main dans la main. Même pas 24h que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai l'impression de revivre, je comprends mieux maman et papa maintenant.

 _ **-Madi aime les pâtes bolognaises ?**_

 _ **-Oui elle adore, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je prévois de faire ça ce soir à manger, ça vous dit ?**_

 _ **-Plutôt demain, comme ça on sera tranquille.**_

 _ **-D'accord, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit en vacances, on a prévu d'aller faire un peu les magasins ensemble. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, on voudrait te trouver un cadeau.**_

 _ **-Ah oui, j'ai été sage alors ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ouai pas comme l'année de tes 13 ans.**_

 _ **-Et il y a prescription là, je vais tuer mes sœurs à force, elles te racontent tout.**_

 _ **-Haaa pas de violence bébé, sinon pas de cadeaux, tu connais la règle.**_

 _ **-(Boude) N'empêche ce n'est pas juste tu sais pratiquement tout de moi et moi presque rien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bientôt tu sauras tout en attendant je garde un part de mystère pour te garder dans mes filets.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie.**_

On s'installe devant la carte, vite rejoint par Ruby et Anya qui apparemment sont en repos aujourd'hui. Lexa me sourit tendrement et je lui prends la main, August prend notre commande et je profite de ces instants.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke semble métamorphosée aujourd'hui, j'avais peur qu'elle ne regrette et elle me prouve que pas du tout. Le fait qu'elle intègre Madi dans tous nos futurs projets m'enchante et son bébé a faillit me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Je la dévore des yeux alors qu'elle discute avec sa sœur et Anya me cogne l'épaule.

 _ **-Tu es entrain de te transformer en guimauve à vue d'œil Mills.**_

 _ **-On en parle de Ruby et toi ou bien ?**_

 _ **-Ouai bon, cette idiote m'a fait peur hier.**_

 _ **-Ta petite amie a l'âge mental de nos enfants, tu te rends compte j'espère ?**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas méchante, Octavia est redoutable pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, d'autant que ta fille, Henry et Neal ont participé à tout ça.**_

 _ **-J'ai pas pu la punir, je suis trop heureuse avec Clarke pour ça.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, mais je sens qu'ils nous cachent un truc énorme, pas toi ?**_

 _ **-Ils nous en parleront le moment venu, je veux juste profiter de ces instants.**_

 _ **-Ta mère arrive à quelle heure demain ?**_

 _ **-Merde j'avais complètement zappé, j'ai dit à Clarke qu'on mangeait avec elle.**_

 _ **-Emmènes la au Manoir, ça te permettra de supporter la sorcière un peu mieux.**_

 _ **-T'es dingue, je ne veux pas que Cora la fasse fuir à la vitesse de la lumière, je l'aim...bordel, je suis complètement foutue An.**_

 _ **-Dire que tu l'aimes ne vas déclencher un tsunami non plus, de plus c'est évident que c'est réciproque, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle te regarde. Si je n'étais pas dans la même situation avec Ruby, je trouverai ça écœurant.**_

 _ **-(Rire nerveux) Bon sang, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Enfin si un peu, mais pas à ce point, c'est flippant et...**_

 _ **-Merveilleux, je trouve aussi. Mais bon je ne suis pas prête à lui dire non plus, on prend notre temps, Gaia adore Ruby et pour moi c'est le principal.**_

 _ **-Tu t'es déjà demandé comment ça serait si on était restées avec Tamara et Costia ?**_

 _ **-Pas vraiment, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans Gaia, et maintenant Ruby. Mais je suppose qu'on aurait finit par avoir des enfants, et qu'on aurait continué à être heureuses.**_

 _ **-Ce que je ressens pour Clarke, dépasse l'entendement mais je ne veux pas lutter contre.**_

 _ **-Alors ne le fais, pas, regardes nos belles reviennent.**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) Je te raccompagne Shérif ?**_

 _ **-(Glisse ma main dans la sienne) A plus tard les filles.**_

Sur le chemin je suis plus silencieuse mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Clarke qui salut les habitant en souriant. Tout le monde l'aime, elle a su se faire une place de choix, dans le cœur de nombreuses personnes, ma fille et moi en tête.

 _ **-(Embrasse) A plus tard jolie demoiselle.**_

 _ **-A plus tard Docteur, au fait finalement ce soir, prépares tes pates, on viendra manger avec Madi.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Cool, alors à ce soir.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Voir Clarke si heureuse avec Lexa me réchauffe le cœur et je siffle en cuisinant joyeusement. Mais mon sourire se fane un peu, en voyant le Grinch apparaitre au fond de la cuisine. August se place à mes côtés automatiquement et il souffle agacé.

 _ **-Ne soyez pas bête, si j'avais voulu vous nuire, je serai resté cacher.**_

 _ **-Que voulez vous ?**_

 _ **-Finn n'est plus un Grinch, il a prêté allégeance à Pitch.**_

 _ **-C'est une plaisanterie ? Pitch ne pense qu'à tout détruire, si Finn le rejoint, Storybrook est en grand danger.**_

 _ **-Je suis au courant petit Lutin, d'après vous pourquoi je suis là ?**_

 _ **-Vous allez nous aider à les arrêter ?**_

 _ **-Seulement si ça va trop loin, restez sur vos gardes, mon fils est devenu très puissant et il est en colère.**_

 _ **-Il est toujours en colère, comme vous. Je ne comprendrai jamais votre intérêt à rester comme ça.**_

 _ **-Peut être devrais tu demander à ton père de te raconter mon histoire Emma. (Disparaît)**_

 _ **-Gus, fermes le Diner après le dernier client et va chercher tout le monde. On doit retourner au Pole Nord parler avec nos parents, la situation nous échappe.**_

 _ **-Ok, tu préviens Regina ?**_

 _ **-Oui, avec un peu de chance on sera revenu demain.**_

 _ **-Ok, je me dépêche.**_

Je coupe le feu partout et disparaît jusqu'à la Mairie, je toc au bureau de Regina qui m'autorise l'entrée. Elle est penchée sur un dossier, concentrée et je glisse mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire un massage.

 _ **-Tu es au courant qu'il est presque 14h et que tu n'as rien mangé ?**_

 _ **-J'ai pris du retard dans mes dossier à cause d'une jolie blonde, tu la connais peut être ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je suis sur qu'elle saura se faire pardonner.**_

 _ **-Tu commences très bien avec ce massage, tu voulais me parler d'un truc ?**_

 _ **-Oui, David, Clarke et moi on doit se rendre à Boston avec August, Ruby, Jasper, Wells et Bellamy. Si tout va bien on sera rentrés demain en fin de matinée.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi partir ?**_

 _ **-C'est compliqué mon cœur, je promets de tout expliquer bientôt. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, je serai revenue au plus vite.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je te fais confiance, mais tu reviens, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Un chevalier revient toujours à sa Reine, non ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Em, tu me le dirais si vous aviez des problèmes, ta famille et toi, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- A mon retour on parlera, je t'expliquerai tout.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Henry va être déçu de ne pas pourvoir te dire au revoir.**_

 _ **-Je sais, dis lui de s'entrainer à faire la crème anglaise.**_

 _ **-D'accord, Emma je t'ai...(Souffle) Stp, reviens vite.**_

 _ **-(Serre Regina dans mes bras fortement) Je ressens pareil que toi, je reviens ma Reine, je te le jure.**_

Je file et m'éclipse au Diner où ma famille et mes amis m'attendent déjà. On ouvre le portail et on traverse pour rentrer chez nous.

 _ **-Bienvenu mes enfants, nous avons beaucoup de travail, alors ne perdons pas de temps.**_

 _ **-On te suit papa.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

 **POV Mère Noël :**

Je regarde la jauge de Noël bloquée à soixante-dix pourcents et je souris fièrement. Nos enfants ont réussit, mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est qu'ils aient trouvé l'amour. Il faudra un gros cadeau de Noël cette année pour Marcus, il a fait du bon travail. Sans cette histoire avec Pitch et Finn, tout serait parfait. Je gère la production des jouets, pendant que mon mari et les enfants déploient tous les Elfes et Lutins sur Terre, il nous faut contrer absolument la peur, si on veut réussir à sauver Noël définitivement.

 _ **-Mère Noël, on vient de m'avertir que Storybrook est scellée magiquement dans une tempête de neige. On ne peut pas y retourner comme prévu, le portail serait trop instable.**_

 _ **-Je vois, les enfants sont au courant ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore, j'ai préféré vous avertir en premier, les connaissant ils vont vouloir y aller quand même.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je vais t'ouvrir un portail, tu vas aller me chercher les enfants de Frost. Wells, tu ne dois pas échouer, seules Elsa Riley et Anna vont convaincre les enfants de rester en place le temps de régler la situation.**_

 _ **-Je vais les chercher, les communications ne sont pas encore coupées, ils devraient appeler leurs chéries tant qu'ils le peuvent.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, toi va chercher les Frost.**_

J'ouvre un portail et file près de mon mari pour lui raconter tout, il discute avec le Grinch donc je patiente.

 _ **-Le rouge ne te va pas au teint Abby.**_

 _ **-Toujours aussi aimable Rumple, le vert te rend encore plus malade qu'à l'origine, donc nous voilà à égalité.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Chérie, sois gentille.**_

 _ **-Si tu as finis, je dois te parler.**_

 _ **-Rumple vient de m'avertir pour la tempête, on chercher une idée.**_

 _ **-J'ai envoyé Wells chercher les enfants Frost.**_

 _ **-Merveilleux encore des gens inutiles.**_

 _ **-Rumple, fais un effort stp.**_

 _ **-Bref, ils arrivent mais il faut prévenir les enfants et Elsa va avoir besoin du bâton.**_

 _ **-PAS QUESTION ! Il est à moi, ton mari a passé un Deal, ils feront sans.**_

 _ **-Ce bâton ne t'appartient pas à l'origine mais à Frost, donc soit tu le rends à Elsa et elle arrange la situation. Soit je t'enferme dans la maison du Père noël pour les cent prochaines années.**_

 _ **-Tout le monde se calme, déjà on va chercher les enfants et on va parler de tout ça.**_

Je fusille du regard ce Grinch de malheur et tourne les talons, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu un jour l'apprécier, ça me dépasse, bref. Je trouve Emma et David et respire un grand coup.

 _ **-Salut Maman, tout le monde est parti, c'est bon de notre côté. On va pouvoir rentrer à Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Em...**_

 _ **-Clarke a aussi fini avec les Lutins, où est le portail ?**_

 _ **-David, les enfants, on doit vous dire quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_

 _ **-Pitch et Finn ont scellé Storybrook sous une tempête de Neige monstrueuse, vous ne pouvez pas y aller pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Quoi, quelle tempête de neige au juste ?**_

 _ **-Clarke, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, appelez vos compagnes, il va falloir quelques jours pour tout arranger.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

J'attendais que Lexa décroche anxieusement, connaissant Finn et Pitch, cette tempête va être très dangereuse, il faut qu'elle mette tout le monde à l'abri et vite.

 _ **-Coucou Princesse, est ce que je te manque ?**_

 _ **-Terriblement, Lexa la tempête qui est sur vous nous empêche de rentrer pour le moment. J'ai vu aux infos qu'elle sera monstrueuses, fais barricader les maisons et les commerces et mets toi à l'abri au manoir avec tes sœurs et les petits.**_

 _ **-Ma mère est là, si je vais au manoir, ça va être l'enfer.**_

 _ **-Lexa, stp, la tempête va être vraiment violente, je serai plus rassurée si tu allais avec tes sœurs.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) D'accord Princesse, et toi ça va ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai être avec vous, on fait le maximum pour rentrer au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Je sais, ne prends pas de risques sur la route et attends que tout soit calmé pour revenir.**_

 _ **-Promis, tu devrais aller chercher Madi à l'école, tu peux t'occuper d'Heda, stp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, je vais la chercher juste après Madi, Clarke, je ne t'entends plus, allo...**_

 _ **-Lexa, Lex...je serai bientôt là.**_

 _ **-Princesse ?**_

La tonalité me répond et je ferme les yeux, foutu Finn, s'il la touche je ne réponds plus de rien.

 _ **-C'est quoi cette tête de tueuse Clarkie ?**_

 _ **-(Saute dans les bras de Riley) Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**_

 _ **-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Désolé, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **-Mon père nous rend dingue, mais sinon ça va. C'est plus toi qui a des choses à me raconter on dirait.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Elle s'appelle Lexa, elle est Shérif dans une petite ville dans le Maine. Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, je croyais avoir aimé Finn, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.**_

 _ **-Content que tu comprennes enfin, on va lui booter le cul définitivement, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **-Elle a une petite fille de 8 ans, Madi. Elle est géniale et c'est une pure croyante, comme cadeau de Noël cette année elle avait demandé une chérie pour sa mère.**_

 _ **-Tu t'es donc dévouée, ça a dû être dur.**_

 _ **-(Frappe l'épaule) T'es nul, alors vous avez un plan ?**_

 _ **-Ho oui, mais pour ça il faut convaincre le Ginch et ce n'est pas gagné.**_

 _ **-Vous avez besoin de quoi, moi je sais quoi lui proposer pour qu'il accepte à peu près n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **-Le bâton de mon père, tu penses à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tu verras, suis moi.**_

Arrivée dans le salon, je serre Elsa et Anna dans mes bras et me place devant le Grinch. Le silence se fait et tous me regardent avec inquiétude, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier de nouveau.

 _ **-Tu nous donnes le bâton et en échange je sauve Finn des ténèbres de Picth. Et avant de dire comment, n'oublies pas qui je suis Rumple. Je sais que tu aimes tes enfants, c'est sa seule chance et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Nous avons un Deal.**_

 _ **-Nous avons un deal.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Après avoir récupéré Madi, Heda et Zorro je les ai déposés au Manoir et je suis partie avec Echo et Leroy sécuriser la ville. Gina gérait avec Monty la ville et Snow est avec Anya. La tempête semble avoir doublée d'intensité et je finis de barricader les chalets de village de noël quand Finn arrive en souriant.

 _ **-Finn va te mettre à l'abri tout de suite, cette tempête est dangereuse.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je voulais te parler.**_

 _ **\- Un souci ?**_

 _ **-Ho oui, si je n'ai pas ma fin heureuse, je vais faire en sortes que personne ne l'ait et ça commence par toi.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il me souffle une poussière Noire dessus et il disparaît, genre vraiment pouf, plus personne. Je secoue la tête, la tempête me fait délirer, bon il faut que je rentre. Madi m'attend et j'ai promis à Clarke d'être prudente. Je grimpe dans ma voiture de fonction et file vers le centre ville à vitesse réduite. Il est quand même bizarre Finn, après cette tempête, je vais le garder à l'œil. Quand j'arrive au manoir je suis rassurée de voir tout le monde présent et rejoins Regina dans la cuisine.

 _ **-Tous est sécurisé au mieux, et de ton côté ?**_

 _ **-Pareil, maman nous attend au salon, les petits sont en haut.**_

 _ **-Super, je vais aller voir s'ils vont bien. Ensuite j'irai prendre une douche bien chaude, je suis gelée.**_

 _ **-Lex, tu ne pourras pas remettre cette conversation indéfiniment.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je sais, j'aimerai juste que Clarke sois là.**_

 _ **-Tu as pu l'avoir ?**_

 _ **-Pas longtemps, et toi avec Emma ?**_

 _ **\- Pareil, je n'ai pas encore dit à maman, pour ...tu sais pour Emma et moi ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Ok, laisses moi une heure et on le fait ensemble.**_

 _ **-(Soulagée) Merci, j'aimerai qu'Emma soit là, je suis plus courageuse quand elle est près de moi.**_

 _ **-L'amour nous rend plus fortes, on a longtemps pensé le contraire pourtant.**_

 _ **-Muais, merci à maman pour ça. Mais nous sommes des adultes, des mères et des compagnes maintenant.**_

 _ **-Oui, je reviens, je suis vraiment gelée.**_

Sous la douche je frissonne encore malgré l'eau bouillante et quand je sors ma tête tourne. Je me regarde dans la glace et grimace en voyant ma tête fatiguée, j'espère que je ne suis pas malade, Clarke et Madi vont s'inquiéter. Je m'habille chaudement descends au salon, je m'installe dans un fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud et regarde ma mère qui est étrangement silencieuse.

 _ **-Tu as une sale tête Alexandria, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi. Tu as des responsabilités en tant que Shérif de cette ville et surtout en tant que mère envers Madi.**_

 _ **-Bonjour à toi aussi Maman, tu as fait bon voyage ?**_

 _ **-Je dis ça pour ton bien, Regina aussi semble surmenée, il est plus que temps que je revienne par ici.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Elsa cesses de jouer avec ce bâton, il neige dans la maison.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Désolé, papa va être content de le récupérer, c'et son bâton préféré. Alors parles moi de ta Regina, elle est comment ?**_

 _ **\- Au premier abord, froide mais en fait c'est juste une armure. Elle est intelligente, douce, courageuse et elle cuisine divinement bien. Elle aime son fils et sa famille profondément, c'est aussi une Maire dévouée au bien être de ses habitants.**_

 _ **-Tu es complètement mordue ma vielle.**_

 _ **-Et toi avec Mulan ?**_

 _ **-Mon père l'adore et a décidé de la former personnellement, elle voulait nous accompagner mais il la séquestre limite au palais d'hiver, maman tente de le raisonner un peu.**_

 _ **-(Rie) La pauvre, on viendra vous voir avec Gina, enfin si ...**_

 _ **-Et ne penses pas à ça, elle te choisira, sinon je maudis Storybrook sous des neiges éternelles.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je sais qu'elle me choisira, j'espère juste qu'elle en sera pas trop fâchée quand elle apprendra la vérité.**_

 _ **-Elle comprendra, donc le plan m'a l'air au point. Mais un truc me chiffonne comment Clarke va sauver l'âme de Finn au juste ?**_

 _ **-En utilisant ses vrais pouvoirs, Clarke est notre sœur adoptive comme tu la sais.**_

 _ **-Oui mais je croyais que vous ignoriez d'où elle venait ?**_

 _ **-C'était le cas avant, depuis cent ans et l'accident avec Raven et Finn on sait qui elle est vraiment.**_

 _ **-La fille de Père-Noël et de la Mère Noël, je suis trop choquée de le découvrir.**_

 _ **-(Rire) T'es nul, c'est aussi l'incarnation de Noël.**_

 _ **-Hooo, mais ça faisait au moins mille ans qu'elle n'avais plus pris forme humaine, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais les Noël étaient en danger alors elle a décidé de venir nous aider. Seulement elle est apparue en tant que bébé, et sans souvenirs, un tour du Grinch apparemment.**_

 _ **-Celui-ci, il n'en loupe pas une décidément.**_

 _ **-Non, mais je suis contente que ça se soit passé comme ça en faite, David et moi on rêvait d'avoir une petite sœur.**_

 _ **-Et petite sœur tu as eu, Elsa, il neige dans ma chambre.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Désolé Clarke, où devrais-je dire Noël.**_

 _ **-Clarke c'est bien, je viens de raconter à Anna et Riley aussi qui j'étais vraiment.**_

 _ **-Moui, je ne suis pas sur que Finn mérite d'être sauvé quand même.**_

 _ **-Em, on n'a pas le choix et même si Raven dit le contraire, je sais qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle se sent seule là où elle est. Je veux lui redonner le sourire et pour ça il faut que je lui envoi cette idiot.**_

 _ **-Ok, ok, comme tu veux.**_

 _ **-Les filles, la jauge est descendue à soixante pourcents d'un coup, la tempête fait des dégâts.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, on va y aller, prévenez tout le monde, je vais voir papa pour qu'il stabilise le portail avec le Grinch et maman. Nos pouvoirs feront le reste, de plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors ne perdons pas de temps.**_

On se rassemble et je sens mon cœur s'alourdir d'un coup, Gina est triste, mais j'ignore pourquoi et ça ne m'aide pas à rester calme. J'arrive ma Reine, attends moi encore un petit peu, stp.

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Maman a décidé de venir vivre à nouveau ici.**_

 _ **-Super, la Californie ne te plait plus ?**_

 _ **\- Cache ta joie Alexandria, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous.**_

 _ **-A ce propos maman, Lexa, Regina et moi on a rencontré quelqu'un. On voulait te les présenter ce soir, mais ils sont retenus avec la tempête.**_

 _ **-Qui est ce ? Ils sont de bonne famille au moins ?**_

 _ **-Ils viennent d'Alaska, David est vétérinaire et tient aussi le refuge de la ville.**_

 _ **-Je comprends mieux comment Neal a eu son rat.**_

 _ **-C'est un furet maman et il s'appelle Choco.**_

 _ **-Merci Alexandria, je sais reconnaître un furet, c'est un nom idiot mais bon, Neal est encore jeune, ce n'est pas grave.**_

 _ **-Et toi Regina, comment s'appelle l'heureux élu et que fait-il dans la vie ?**_

 _ **-Elle s'appelle Emma, elle tient le Diner.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-C'est aussi la sœur jumelle de David et ainée de Clarke.**_

 _ **-Qui est Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Ma petite amie, elle est pédiatre.**_

 _ **-Alexandria, tu as 32 ans, pas 15 ans.**_

 _ **-Lexa, je m'appelle Lexa et je dis ce que je veux.**_

 _ **-Maman, stp. Tu as dit vouloir faire des efforts, c'est le moment de le prouver.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Madi, Henry et Neal prennent bien la chose ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ils ont même comploté pour qu'on sorte avec eux, Emma donne des cours de pâtisserie à tous les enfants. Goutes un de ces cookies, tu verras ils sont délicieux.**_

Pour mon plus grand étonnement elle prend un cookie et quand elle croque dedans, je peux la voir sourire. Lexa semble se calmer, ça ne va pas être évident de les faire se reparler ces deux là.

 _ **-Si vous êtes heureuses je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis désolée Ale...Lexa d'avoir si mal réagis pour Costia.**_

 _ **-(Silence)**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Oublions le passé maman, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée.**_

Ma sœur nous embrasse et hésite une demi seconde devant ma mère, mais finit par l'embrasser aussi avant d'allez se coucher, Snow la suis de près et je reste seule avec ma mère.

 _ **-Je vois bien que tu es surprise, crois moi que je le suis aussi.**_

 _ **-J'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer avec une femme c'est sur mais je m'y ferai, comme pour Ale...Lexa.**_

 _ **-Je l'aime vraiment maman, je me sens revivre depuis qu'elle est là. Henry l'adore et j'espère vraiment que tu l'apprécieras, elle me fait un peu penser à papa.**_

 _ **-Alors je ne pourrai qu'aimer cette jeune femme, il est tard et la route m'a épuisée.**_

 _ **-Bien sur, bonne nuit maman je suis contente que tu sois là.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, à demain.**_

Dans la nuit je me lève pour prendre un thé et entends Lexa grelotter, je m'approche inquiète et vois quelle semble gelée. Je lui touche son front et panique un peu en voyant qu'elle est brulante. Je file chercher une autre couette, et lui pose un gant humide sur le front, Snow me rejoint avec des bouillotes et on veille jusqu'au petit matin. La tempête ne se calme pas, impossible de faire venir un médecin, Emma où es-tu ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **POV David :**

 _ **-Clarke tu es vraiment pâle, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Lexa est entrain de mourir, je le sens, Finn a du faire quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Comment ça tu le sens ?**_

 _ **-Comme tu dois sentir l'inquiétude de Snow, c'est mon âme sœur. Je sais toujours quand elle ne va pas bien, et c'est le cas en ce moment même.**_

 _ **-(Inquiet) Le portail est stabilisé, la jauge est descendue à 48 pourcents, il est plus que temps qu'on rentre.**_

 _ **-Oui, il faut rejoindre les filles au plus vite, Marcus ne peut pas les protéger tout seul plus longtemps.**_

 _ **-Ok, on y va, tiens le coup. Je te ramène à ta femme, et on s'occupera de Finn et Pitch.**_

Anna arrive et m'aide à transporter Clarke, qui a du mal à marcher. Ce fichu Finn, je ne comprends pas comment Raven a pu l'aimer, ça me dépasse. On traverse le portail et on arrive aux portes de la ville, la tempête est terrible et Elsa, Riley et Anna utilisent tous leurs pouvoirs pour la contenir.

 _ **-On est obligé de rester ici avec Elsa et Riley, avancez jusqu'au manoir et embrassez vos compagnes, ça devrait suffire.**_

 _ **-D'accord Anna, Wells et August vont rester avec vous au cas où. Bellamy tu vas au refuge vérifier que tout va bien et tu rejoins Echo et Octavia. Ruby tu fais pareil pour le diner avant de rejoindre Anya et Gaia. Jasper tu te charges de la Mairie, fais passer le message d'alerte et mets toi à l'abri. Harper, je veux que tu vérifies si personne ne traine dehors, ensuite rejoints Monty et Jordan.**_

 _ **-Il faut y aller David, Lexa ne tiendra pas plus longtemps.**_

Je porte limite Clarke avec Emma et on prend la route, on ne peut pas apparaître directement au manoir avec Cora. Même si on a décidé de dire la vérité aux filles car on les aime, le secret doit être préservé.

 _ **-Je ne vous laisserai pas les rejoindre, Lexa va mourir, ce qui entrainera ta mort Clarke. Puis je m'attaquerai à Regina et Snow. L'esprit de Noël sera définitivement perdu et j'aurai ma vengeance, Pitch m'a donné le pouvoir nécessaire pour vous vaincre.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ça, tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer, nous avons une force qui te fait cruellement défaut Finn.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu crois me faire peur, mais on sait tous les deux que Clarke est la plus puissante de vous trois et elle tient à peine sur ses jambes.**_

 _ **-Tu m'oublies la, Finn, je pense que manger un peu de poussière d'étoiles te fera le plus grand bien. David, à mon signal, ensemble. Clarke tu cours jusqu'au manoir sans t'arrêter, on sera juste derrière.**_

 _ **-Je ne vous laisse pas avec lui, ensemble. Arrête cette folie Finn, Raven n'aurait pas voulu ça et tu le sais. Reviens à la raison maintenant, je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi.**_

 _ **-Tu as toujours était si naïve Clarke, tu ne peux pas me sauver, tu n'as jamais pu. En vous tuant je retrouverai enfin mon amour, et Pitch aura son Noël parfait, je suis gagnant.**_

 _ **-Non tu ne l'es pas, MAINTENANT LES FILLES !**_

 **POV Emma :**

On a utilisé toute notre puissance magique et Finn surprit s'évapore non sans nous souffler dessus à David et moi. On secoue la tête et on rentre on arrive enfin au manoir. J'ai super froid, ce qui est une première et on sonne, Clarke tangue sur ces jambes et David est pâle.

 _ **-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?**_

 _ **-Vous devez être Cora, la mère de Regina, Snow et Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et vous êtes ?**_

 _ **-Pardon, je suis Emma Noël, on vient de rentrer, profitants d'une accalmie, on est venus voir comment vont les filles et les petits.**_

 _ **-Ha c'est vous, je m'attendais à mieux, entrez, ma fille est en haut. Alexandria est malade, Snow et Regina l'ont veillé toute la nuit, il me semble que l'un d'entre vous est médecin, non ?**_

 _ **-Moi Madame, je suis Clarke Noël, j'ai ma trousse avec moi, je vais soigner Lexa.**_

 _ **-Vous semblez aussi malade que ma fille Docteur, je ne suis pas sure que ...**_

 _ **-EMMA...Maman, Emma, David et Clarke sont là. Laisse les entrez Grand-mère, si ils sont là c'est que tout va bien.**_

Cora se pousse enfin et on rentre dans la maison, Henry me saute dans les bras, vite suivi par Neal et Madi. On serre les gamins dans nos bras et Regina apparaît enfin. Je tente un sourire mais je claque des dents de froid et Regina fronce les sourcils. Deux minutes plus tard je suis dans ses bras et je soupire de contentement.

 _ **-Désolée je suis un peu en retard.**_

 _ **-Tu es frigorifiée Emma, viens tu vas prendre une douche et tu me raconteras tout.**_

 _ **-Pareil pour toi David, Clarke, Lexa est dans la chambre du fond, Madi va te conduire, elle est vraiment mal.**_

 _ **-Je vais voir Snow, merci.**_

Je caresse tendrement la joue de Regina et l'embrasse doucement, indifférente de la présence de sa mère.

 _ **-Bonjour Majesté.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonjour Chevalier, Henry chéri tu peux aider ta grand-mère à préparer un gouter pour tout le monde stp.**_

 _ **-D'accord maman, je suis content que tu sois là Em.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi gamin, et on n'est pas prêts de repartir, ne t'en fais pas.**_

Après une douche qui ne m'a que peu réchauffé je retrouve Regina dans sa chambre. Elle regarde la tempête avec inquiétude, je l'enlace par derrière et pose mon menton sur son épaule.

 _ **-Je t'aime, désolé de ne pas avoir était là.**_

-Elle se retourne brusquement et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser brulant, je la serre contre moi et réponds à son baiser.

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime Emma.**_

Quand nos lèvres se touchent à nouveau une onde magique se propage autour de nous et je souris en sentant mon corps se réchauffer et le vent s'arrêter. Regina se recule de trois pas, et je rigole en voyant ma tenue. Je suis habillée comme au Pôle Nord, ok il va falloir que je m'explique.

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Tu...c'était quoi cette onde et comment tu t'es retrouvée habillée comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Mon amour, calmes toi stp, ce que tu as sentis c'est la magie du véritable amour. Notre baiser a mis fin à une partie de la malédiction lancée par Finn.**_

 _ **-Malédiction, Emma mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_

 _ **-Je suis la fille du Père-Noël Gina, je suis venue sur Terre avec ma famille pour sauver l'esprit de Noël qui s'éteignait progressivement dans le cœur des gens. On n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. On a dû rentrer au Pôle Nord car Finn qui était avant un Grinch c'est allié au Croque Mitaine pour maudire Storybrook et détruire Noël.**_

 _ **-J'ai besoin d'un verre, donc tu es quoi un Elfe ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire tendre) Je suis une Noël, un être magique, issue du véritable amour entre mon père et ma mère. Il se trouve que mon père c'est le Père-Noël et que ma mère c'est la Mère-Noël c'est tout. Je ne peux pas vivre sur Terre trop longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'au début je ne voulais pas nous laisser une chance.**_

 _ **-Lili savait et elle ne t'a pas choisis, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je comprendrai si tu préfères rester ici, tu es la Maire la ville. Tes amis, ton travail, ta maison est ici. J'ai consciente de n'avoir pas grand-chose à t'apporter si tu me choisis, mais je t'aime Gina. J'aime Henry et si tu décidais de me suivre chez moi, je promets que notre vie sera belle et que tu n'auras jamais à regretter ta décision. Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider maintenant, on repart le 24 au Pôle Nord.**_

 _ **-Qu'et ce qui se passe avec Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Finn en voulant nous arrêter s'en est prise à elle, mais Clarke va s'en occuper.**_

 _ **-D'accord, donc il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir sur toi ?**_

 _ **-Non, ha les légendes et autres contes sont réels comme tu t'en doutes, on a demandé à nos amis les Frost d'arrêter la tempête, ils ne devraient pas tarder.**_

 _ **-Les Frost, comme Jack Frost ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je sais ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Il est évident que tu es tenue au secret, je ne voulais pas te mentir mais pour que la magie perdure, c'st nécessaire qu'on vive à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je n'en parlerai pas, de toute façon, je doute qu'on me croie.**_

 _ **-Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, je vais rejoindre les Frost, tu sais où me trouver.**_

Elle s'en va mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle a peur, elle pense que je ne la choisirai pas. Cela me serre le cœur et je la rattrape par la main. Je la tire dans mes bras, puis jusqu'à mon lit ou on finit par s'endormir. Quand je me réveille une heure plus tard, elle n'est plus là mais sur son oreiller il y a un edelweiss que je saisis en souriant.

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Maman a quoi ?**_

 _ **-Finn lui a jeté un sort puissant pour attaquer son cœur.**_

 _ **-Mais tu vas la sauver ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur ma puce que je vais la sauver, tu devrais aller aider ta grand-mère et Henry à préparer le gouter.**_

 _ **-(M'enlace) Je suis contente que tu sois là.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi ma puce, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de ta mère.**_

Elle file et je passe ma main sur sa joue, elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit faiblement.

 _ **-Si je te manquais tant que ça, il fallait me le dire, inutile de faire ton intéressante en tombant malade.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bonjour Princesse.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Shérif, tu vas mieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu m'as fait un bisou magique ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Peut être bien, tu veux que je recommence ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, je ne suis pas sur de son efficacité.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en diras tant, on doit manquer d'entrainement.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Je le pense aussi.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime Lexa, évite de me faire peur à nouveau comme ça stp.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Je t'aime aussi Princesse.**_

Je l'embrasse tendrement mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et approfondit notre baiser en s'accrochant à ma nuque. Une puissante vague de Magie sort de nous et je soupire en voyant ma tenue, allons bon la Magie a un drôle de sens de l'humour. Je regarde dehors et vois que la neige s'est arrêtée, il va me falloir lui raconter mon histoire.

 _ **-Waouh, c'était quoi ?**_

 _ **-La Magie du véritable amour, elle a mis fin à une partie de la malédiction lancée par Finn.**_

 _ **-Une malédiction et pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je suis Noël, du moins sa forme humaine. J'ai été élevée par le Père-Noël et sa femme comme leurs enfants.**_

 _ **-Tu te moques de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Comment crois-tu que je sache que pour tes huit ans, tu as demandé un bisou de Sally Rogers au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je pensais que c'était mes sœurs qui avaient vendu la mèche.**_

 _ **-Non, je le sais parce que j'ai lu ta lettre et toute celle d'avant ou après.**_

 _ **-Et donc, tu es Magique ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je porte la magie de Noël en moi. L'espoir de petits et grands, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux vivre sur Terre trop longtemps.**_

 _ **-Quoi, mais...ça veut dire quoi...pour nous ?**_

 _ **-Qu'il te faut faire un choix Lexa. On repart le 24 Décembre au Pôle Nord, soit tu peux m'accompagner avec Madi, soit tu restes là et on ne pourra se voir que peu de fois. Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre maintenant, prend le temps d'y réfléchir, je sais que toute ta vie est ici et je ne t'en voudrai pas, quoi que tu choisisses.**_

 _ **-C'est impossible pour toi de rester ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée mon amour, ma magie s'éteindrai et je mourrai, ma place est au Pôle Nord avec ma famille. Je vais m'occuper de Finn, reposes toi, tu sais où me trouver.**_

Je me lève mais elle me retiens, je souris et m'allonge près d'elle. Elle s'accroche à moi fermement et s'endort paisiblement, bien il nous faut un plan pour Finn maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **POV Elsa :**

Bon les Noël dépriment, depuis qu'ils ont dit aux filles Mills leurs véritables identités, c'est comme ça. Lexa se remet encore du sort de Finn, Regina et Snow veillent sur elle. Emma et David aident en ville à tout remettre en état, mais je vois bien que leurs sourires sont faux.

 _ **-Salut Elsa.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Marcus, toujours dans le coin ?**_

 _ **-Ma mission ne sera accomplit que si les Mills partent avec les Noël, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné.**_

 _ **-M'en parles pas, j'ai rarement vu Em si déprimée, même après Lili.**_

 _ **-Lili n'était pas son âme sœur, comment va Mulan ?**_

 _ **-(Plisse les yeux) C'est ton œuvre ?**_

 _ **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**_

 _ **-Muai, on va dire que je te crois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour nos amis, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Rien de mieux qu'un peu de jalousie pour se rendre compte qu'on tient à une personne, on va jouer un peu avec les nerfs des sœurs Mills.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je marche, tu es diabolique quand tu t'y mets.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) N'est ce pas ? Il faut s'occuper de Finn aussi, il va revenir à la charge. Mais ça a du l'affaiblir de briser une partie de sa malédiction, Pitch va s'en mêler.**_

 _ **-Une chose à la fois, on commence par guérir leurs petits cœurs meurtris et on s'occupe de Finn.**_

 _ **-Ok, Emma doit être au Diner, sort la de la cuisine et entraines la dans une bataille de boules de neige avec les enfants, je vais faire en sorte que Regina le vois.**_

 _ **-Hummm, donc si elle me déteste par la suite, je dirai que c'était ton idée.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Mais oui, aller files.**_

Je marche jusqu'au Diner, je repère Henry et les enfants et m'approche d'eux, un peu d'alliées ne fera pas de mal avec cette histoire.

 _ **-Bonjour Elsa, tu te promènes ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Henry, en fait je comptais changer les idées d'Emma, un coup de main ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je la sors du Diner et vous l'attendez avec des boules de neige.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ok, on se met en position.**_

 _ **-Parfait, je vais la chercher.**_

Je rentre dans le diner et regarde Emma touiller je ne sais quoi, pas de chant de Noël, ni de sourire sur son visage, ça va mal, c'est officiel.

 _ **-Viens je te kidnappe, on va se balader.**_

 _ **-J'ai du travail Elsa.**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas une proposition, bouges Noël ou c'est moi qui te fait bouger.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Ok, je viens. (Siffle son chien) On va se balader mon grand, viens.**_

A peine on met le nez dehors qu'on est attaquées par les enfants morts de rire, Emma sourit et se cache en répliquant. Je vois Regina arriver avec Lucky et saute sur le dos d'Emma pour l'attaquer en rigolant. Je sens son regard noir sur moi et je souris, apparemment ça marche, Henry m'aide à ensevelir Emma et je jette un coup d'œil à Regina. Elle sourit, je vois bien qu'elle l'aime, je vous jure, les humains compliquent toujours tout.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma jouer avec Henry et les enfants, je trouve cette blonde un peu trop proche de ma chérie. Lucky voyant Cookie tire sur sa laisse et je me rapproche, Emma croise mon regard et ses yeux s'illuminent, Dieu que je peux l'aimer cette idiote.

 _ **-Tu vas attraper froid.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je ne suis jamais malade Gina, comment va Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai laissée avec Snow et notre mère, Lucky voulait sortir.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe maman, viens Elsa je vais te montrer notre cabane.**_

 _ **-J'arrive gamin, à plus tard Em. (Me fait un bisou).**_

Je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant Regina la fusiller du regard et secoue mes vêtements plein de neige. Madi a capturé Cookie et je me retrouve donc seule face à Regina.

 _ **-Tu as le temps de boire un chocolat chaud avec moi ? J'ai fait de la soupe pour Lexa, et aussi des gâteaux pour tout le monde. Je vais les...**_

Je la stop par le bras et l'oblige à me regarder, je glisse ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _ **-Bonjour Chevalier.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Majesté, c'est un oui pour le chocolat ?**_

 _ **-C'est un oui, merci d'avoir cuisiné pour nous.**_

 _ **\- Je t'en prie, installes-toi, je reviens.**_

Je m'installe à une table, et regarde la drôle d'horloge qui est au mur, Emma revient et pose un plateau devant moi.

 _ **-Elle indique la jauge de l'esprit de Noël, j'en ai une à mon poignet aussi.**_

 _ **-57 Pourcents, c'est bien ?**_

 _ **-On a eu mieux, mais la Tempête a fait des dégâts.**_

 _ **-Et c'est quoi le chiffre en bas à droite.**_

 _ **-C'est le nombre d'âmes que j'ai sauvé, il y a un petit pari entre nous, le gagnant peut conduire le traineau de mon père le 24.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu n'es qu'une enfant.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, d'environ trois cent ans mais qui compte ce genre de choses.**_

 _ **-(Recrache mon chocolat) Tu as trois cents ans ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je suis bien conservée, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

 _ **-Ok, j'ai peur de demander pour Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Elle existe depuis que Noël est là, mais ça reste ma petite sœur, ça va aller demain à la mairie ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mon équipe rassemble les données, il n'y a aucun blessé.**_

 _ **-C'est le principal, si tu as besoin d'aide, dis le moi. Je t'enverrai August ou Ruby.**_

 _ **-C'est gentil, tu sembles proche d'Elsa non ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Est-ce que j'entends un soupçon de jalousie Majesté ?**_

 _ **-Ne te moques pas, j'ai conscience que tu as du aimer plusieurs personnes et...**_

 _ **-Mais c'est toi mon âme sœur Gina, Elsa est ma meilleure amie. Elle fait partie de ma famille, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

 _ **-Désolé, c'est juste que ...depuis hier j'ai pas mal réfléchis.**_

 _ **-Je sais Gina, tu as encore le temps, quoi que tu décides je ne t'en voudrai pas, on trouvera une solution. Je peux abandonner mes pouvoirs, il restera assez de magie en moi pour vivre une vie normale.**_

 _ **-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**_

 _ **-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Elle a changé de sujet habilement et je la regarde partir, ça me fait mal au cœur d'abandonner ma famille, mais pour être avec elle, Henry ça vaut le coup, non ?

 _ **-Elle est canon.**_

 _ **-Elsa, tu joues à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je lui montre ce qu'elle va perdre si elle ne te choisis pas.**_

 _ **-Ne l'embêtes pas, c'est déjà assez dur pour elle, de plus Robin est revenu. Finn lui a mis dans la tête que Gina était sa fin heureuse, alors ne lui donnes pas de raison de me laisser.**_

 _ **-Tu vas vraiment abandonner tes pouvoirs et vivre sur Terre avec elle ?**_

 _ **-Et si Mulan avait décidé de rester sur Terre, tu aurais fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je ne sais pas, abandonner ma famille me parait impossible, mais laisser Mulan aussi, c'est un choix diffcile.**_

 _ **-Et bien voila, tu comprends sa position, ou la mienne.**_

 _ **-Elle t'aime ça se voit.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais des fois ça ne suffit pas.**_

Après le déjeuner, je retrouve mon frère et on part chercher Finn avec Bellamy, Jasper et August.

 _ **-Je doute qu'il soit resté dans son chalet bien gentiment.**_

 _ **-Je te parie que si, Jasper, il est tellement sure de sa victoire.**_

 _ **-Et on va le voir pourquoi au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas August, j'aimerai juste que cette folie s'arrête.**_

 _ **-Il peut prendre l'apparence d'un homme de n'importe quel âge, personne ne s'est méfié.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, mais les filles sont sur les gardes maintenant et Wells et Ruby les surveillent.**_

 _ **-Echo a plutôt bien pris la chose, elle est prête à me suivre.**_

 _ **-C'est super Bell, Ruby et Harper n'ont encore rien dit de leurs côté.**_

 _ **-Snow a dit qu'elle viendrait, Neal est d'accord aussi.**_

 _ **-C'est une super nouvelle ça David, tu l'as dit à papa et maman ?**_

 _ **-Oui et maman penses déjà à m'organiser un mariage à Noël prochain.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Bonne chance, moi je pense que je vais rester ici.**_

 _ **-(Silence)**_

 _ **-Si ça te rend heureuse, je te soutiendrai. Mais tu vas horriblement me manquer, ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.**_

 _ **-Je sais David, mais je ne peux pas les laisser, je les aime trop.**_

 _ **-Les gars, c'est moi où le chalet est entouré de ténèbres ?**_

 _ **-Pitch, il a du renforcer le pouvoir de Finn, Bell appelles Echo et dis-lui d'interdire le périmètre et que tout le monde évite d'aller en forêt jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**_

 _ **-On fait comment pour le village de Noël, il devait ouvrir à nouveau demain ?**_

 _ **-Je sais Gus, on va trouver un chemin sur, s'il relâche toute cette noirceur sur la ville, on est mal.**_

 _ **-Je vais appeler Maya, elle va diffuser le message d'alerte, ça limitera les dégâts.**_

 _ **-Merci Jasp, et invites donc Maya à diner, idiot.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Mais j'y compte bien, j'attendais le bon moment.**_

 _ **-Le bon moment se créer Jasp, on repart dans moins de dix jours.**_

 _ **-Je sais, on devrait rentrer et s'organiser autrement.**_

 _ **-Oui, je vais prévenir Clarke, à plus tard.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

J'étais devant la porte du manoir depuis dix minutes, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Lexa mais je me retrouve incapable de rentrer. Et si Finn avait réussit son coup ? Madi se serait retrouvée seule à nouveau, Regina et Snow auraient été dévastées par la perte d'un être cher. Est-ce que je ne ferai pas mieux de la laisser, avec l'aide de Marcus, elle trouvera quelqu'un, je grimace et m'assois sur les marches en soupirant.

 _ **-Docteur Noël, vous comptez rester sur le perron toute la journée ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour Madame Mills, rassurez-vous, j'allais m'en aller.**_

 _ **-Ma fille vous attend, rentrez.**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, c'est ma faute si elle a été si malade et...**_

 _ **-Ma fille est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. Et c'est vous qu'elle veut, par ma faute elle a mis du temps à accepter qui elle était vraiment. Quand elle là enfin fait, je l'ai rejetée, heureusement mon mari, paix à son âme était là. Ces sœurs aussi, puis les enfants ont réussit à guérir ses blessures, mais c'est l'amour qui l'a transformée.**_

 _ **-Costia était une femme formidable.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je n'ai même pas assisté à son mariage, c'est de vous dont je parle. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, donc assumez enfin ce que vous ressentez et aller la voir.**_

 _ **-Bien Madame.**_

 _ **-Parfait, vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable pour protéger mes filles.**_

 _ **-Je m'en doute un peu, vous devriez appeler le Juge Marco, avec votre influence, le dossier du crash se débloquera plus vite.**_

 _ **-Je m'en suis occupée avec Robin, un charmant jeune homme.**_

 _ **-Oui, mais c'est ma sœur qui convient le mieux à Regina.**_

 _ **-Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Maintenant allez voir Lexa, je vais préparer du thé.**_

J'enlève mon bonnet et grimpe les marches, je respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte.

 _ **-J'ai besoin de rien Snow, merci.**_

 _ **-(Passe la tête) Coucou, je peux vérifier cela ?**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Clarke, je t'ai envoyé des messages.**_

 _ **-Désolé, je voulais que tu te reposes.**_

 _ **-Et la vérité ça donne quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne veux plus que Finn te fasse du mal à cause de moi.**_

 _ **-Et donc, tu comptes t'éloigner de moi pour me protéger ? C'est moi le Shérif Princesse, c'est mon rôle de protéger les gens.**_

 _ **-Je veux juste que tu sois bien.**_

 _ **-Alors restes près de moi.**_

 _ **-(Caresse sa joue) D'accord, ta mère est effrayante.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas si inquiète, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle m'anéantirait si je te faisais le moindre mal.**_

 _ **-Ho, vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Ta mère fait des efforts bébé, elle t'aime vraiment.**_

 _ **-Et tu ne t'es pas enfuie en courant ?**_

 _ **\- Apparemment pas, allonges-toi, je vais vérifier que tout est rentré en ordre.**_

 _ **-J'ai le droit à un bisou d'abord ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu as été sage ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'ai mangé toute la soupe qu'Emma a préparé et je suis restée au lit.**_

 _ **-Je suis donc obligée de récompenser autant d'efforts de ta part, approches Shérif.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Je souris quand elle m'embrasse et accroche son cou pour la rapprocher plus près de moi. Mes mains deviennent un peu baladeuse mais elle ne dit rien, donc je prends ça pour un encouragement et me faufile sous sa chemise.

 _ **-Lex, tu es encore malade.**_

 _ **-D'accord, d'accord, je suis sage, mais tu restes un peu, juste comme ça, dans mes bras stp ?**_

 _ **-D'accord, mais remets tes mains à leur place, vile tentatrice.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Comment c'est, là où tu vis ? C'est comme dans les légendes ?**_

 _ **-Au mois de Décembre oui, la neige, les feux de cheminées, la production des jouets qui s'intensifie. Ma mère entrain de faire des cookies, mon père qui lustre son traineau. Ce sont ce genre de moment simple que j'aime, mais ce que je préfère reste la lecture des lettres.**_

 _ **-Tu dois bien rire parfois.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'adore les demandes spéciales, comme une fois j'ai aidé un orphelin à trouver son grand-père. Ou une autre fois, j'ai fait en sorte de libérer tous les animaux d'un laboratoire, David m'a aidé, on a bien rit.**_

 _ **-Et quelle est ta lettre préférée ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'en ai beaucoup, la dernière demandait une chérie pour sa maman, je pense avoir pas mal réussit mon coup.**_

 _ **-Madi ?**_

 _ **-Madi, tu veux la voir ?**_

 _ **-Je peux ?**_

 _ **-(Claque des doigts) Bien sur, tiens, je corresponds au dessin en plus.**_

Je souris en voyant un dessin de Madi nous représentant, c'est vrai que Clarke ressemble au dessin.

 _-Chère Père-Noël,_

 _Je m'appelle Madi et j'ai 8 ans, enfin bientôt. Cette année je voudrai un cadeau un peu spécial, une chérie pour ma maman. C'est le Shérif de la ville, elle est courageuse, forte et jolie. Elle a un peu un sale caractère et elle ne sait pas cuisiner mais c'est la meilleure maman du monde. Grâce à a elle j'ai une famille, mais je vois bien que parfois elle est triste. Je voudrai la voir sourire, tout le temps. Voila, je te mets une photo de nous deux, et si il te reste de la place dans ton traineau, je veux bien une paire de patins à glace aussi._

 _Gros bisous_

 _Madi._

 _ **-(Rire) Elle ne perd pas le nord.**_

 _ **-Non, je trouve qu'elle t'a bien décrite.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas un sale caractère.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) SI mon amour, c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'aime aussi Clarke.**_

 _ **(Téléphone)**_

 _ **-Allo, surtout ne vous approchez pas du chalet.**_

 _ **-Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Je dois y aller, je t'appelle plus tard.**_

Voyant son regard paniqué, je l'arrête et elle raccroche, elle m'embrasse tendrement et je m'endors sereinement.

 _ **-Pardonnes moi mon amour, je dois l'arrêter, je t'aime.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

 **POV Pitch :**

Cette andouille va mourir à force, enfin il m'aura bien amusé. Et puis, toute cette joie à Noël me révulse le cœur, ça leur servira de leçon, je gagne toujours.

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu as promis à mon fils pour qu'il t'obéisse ?**_

 _ **-Tient, ça ne serait pas le Grinch, allons tu devrais te réjouir, Noël sera bientôt anéanti.**_

 _ **\- Réponds-moi Pitch, que lui as-tu donné ?**_

 _ **-Il voulait la revoir, je lui ai dit que c'était impossible. Alors il m'a demandé plus de pouvoir pour pouvoir anéantir les Noël, selon lui c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle est morte.**_

 _ **-Je te propose un deal, prends moi à sa place. Je suis plus puissant que lui, je ferai plus de dégâts et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Et qu'est ce que tu veux en échange, ton fils est condamné et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Pas si tu lui retires tous ses pouvoirs, il n'a déjà plus ceux d'un Grinch, il peut s'en sortir s'il arrête la magie.**_

 _ **-Ok, mais en échange tu me ramènes la tête du Père-Noël. Ensuite nous aurons un deal, après tout, tu sais comment ça marche, une vie pour une vie.**_

 _ **-Ok, mais si je le fais, tu ne touches plus à Storybrook, aux Noël restants et à ma famille.**_

 _ **\- Ramènes-moi le Père-Noël et je sauve ton fils. Pour le reste je vais y réfléchir, trahis moi et je tuerai jusqu'aux derniers enfants qui croient encore au Grinch.**_

 _ **-Non, ma vie contre celle de mon fils, puis le Père-Noël et ce que je t'ai demandé, sinon pas de Deal.**_

 _ **-Très bien j'accepte, je te laisse jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour me le ramener. Si tu ne viens pas, je raserai Storybrook de la carte, avant de venir à ton palais.**_

 _ **-Je serai là, contrôles Finn en attendant.**_

Il s'en va et je souris en claquant des doigts, les ténèbres restent bloquées au niveau du chalet et je file m'occuper ailleurs. Si tout se passe bien, ça sera une de mes plus grandes victoires. Quand j'apparais dans mon palais je plisse le nez en sentant une odeur de cookie et manque de m'étouffer en voyant la mère-noël nourrir mes prisonniers.

 _ **-Bonsoir Pitch, tu veux un cookie.**_

 _ **-Tu as décidé de mourir ?**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas si dramatique, je suis venue te parler.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as rien qui pourrait m'intéresser, sors de chez moi ou je te transforme en serpent.**_

 _ **-Rumple a toujours fait cavalier seul, il ne sait tout simplement pas comment agir autrement. Je sais donc la nature de ton Deal avec lui.**_

 _ **-Tu ne sauveras pas ton mari, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse venant de toi.**_

 _ **-Tu crois ça ? Donc tu n'as rien à craindre à m'écouter, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute, que veux-tu ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais.**_

 _ **-J'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps Abby.**_

 _ **-Mon petit frère me manques, tu me manques, ne m'obliges pas à te combattre, annules ce Deal Pitch.**_

 _ **-Trop tard, 1000 ans trop tard et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'en apelle aux Gardiens, qu'ils me rejoignent et qu'ensemble le mal soit repoussé.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Papa, maman invoque les Gardiens, je dois y aller, stp veilles sur tout le monde.**_

 _ **\- Laisses moi y aller, je saurai me défendre.**_

 _ **-Je suis Noël papa, ta place est ici.**_

 _ **-Je viens avec toi Clarke, mon père m'a laissé sa place de Gardien aussi, tu auras besoin d'aide.**_

 _ **-Merci Riley, David, Em. Quand on va enfermer Pitch, Finn sera affaiblit, frappez à ce moment-là.**_

 _ **-Ok petite sœur, fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi David, Em je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Lexa et Madi en mon absence, je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas.**_

 _ **\- Jamais, nous aussi on t'aime, on s'occupe de Finn.**_

Riley attrape ma main et on saute dans le portail, on apparaît devant ma mère qui utilise tous ses pouvoirs pour invoquer les Gardiens, le Marchant de sable apparaît, suivit de près par la Fée des Dents et enfin le Lapin de Pâques. Je retiens ma mère contre moi et l'assois doucement.

 _ **-On s'en occupe maman, reposes toi.**_

 _ **-Merci ma puce, j'ai cru jusqu'au bout que je pouvais le sauver tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je sais ce que ça fait, ne t'en fais pas, on va le mettre hors d'état de nuire un moment.**_

Je claque des doigts et Wells apparaît, je lui fais signe d'emmener ma mère et il obéit sans discuter.

 _ **-Arrêter une telle dose de ténèbres va avoir des conséquences Clarke.**_

 _ **-Je sais Marchand de sable, on ne pourra pas revenir sur Terre avant un moment. Tes enfants peuvent prendre ta suite en attendant, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais pour toi ça ira, si tu manques un Noël, tu seras très affaiblie.**_

 _ **-J'espère être de retour à temps, tout le monde en cercle.**_

 _ **-Vous ne m'arrêterez pas, je suis plus fort que vous, jamais la peur ne s'en ira.**_

 _ **-Tout comme l'espoir Pitch, et tant qu'il subira dans le cœur d'un seul enfant, on existera.**_

 _ **-Alors j'anéantirai cet espoir, en commençant par vous.**_

 _ **-Tu ne peux nous arrêter, tu vas rester sceller ici un bon moment, tu aurais du accepter la proposition de ma mère.**_

 _ **-Si je reste ici, Finn va mourir et tu ne pourras pas remplir ta promesse.**_

 _ **-Ma famille s'occupe de Finn, ensemble les amis.**_

Je lève les mains en même temps que mes amis et ferme les yeux en pensant à ma famille, Lexa, Madi. Je vais revenir, je t'aime, je vous aime.

 _ **-Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes j'ai mal, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?**_

 _ **-Riley mon fils, pourquoi nous trahir ? Je souffre par ta faute...**_

 _ **-C'est inutile Pitch, les gens que nous aimons sont dans notre cœur et surement pas là.**_

 _ **-Si tu arrêtes, je promets de te laisser en paix, ta ville et ta famille aussi.**_

 _ **-Il est 1000 ans trop tard Pitch, par le pouvoir des Gardiens tu es condamné au sommeil pour un durée de 100 ans, j'espère qu'à ton réveil, tu auras réfléchis.**_

 _ **-NON !**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Mon cœur semble vide, il se passe un truc avec Clarke, je le sens. Malgré que je sois encore faible, je force sur mes jambe, m'habille et dévale les escaliers.

 _ **-Où cours-tu comme ça Lexa ?**_

 _ **-Maman, je n'ai pas le temps, gardes les enfants, je dois aller voir si Clarke va bien.**_

 _ **-D'accord, couvres toi, il fait froid et tu sors à peine de ton lit.**_

J'attrape mon blouson, mon écharpe et mon bonnet et cours jusqu'au Diner. J'y arrive essoufflée et voyant la tête de David et Emma, je commence à sérieusement paniquer.

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Clarke, svp dites moi qu'elle va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Elle est dans le Royaume de Pitch, elle ne peut pas rentrer pour le moment.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, Em, dis-moi, pourquoi elle ne peut pas rentrer ?**_

 _ **-Notre mère a invoqué les cinq Gardiens, ils ont enfermé Pitch dans un long sommeil pour l'arrêter. Seulement une magie aussi puissante a un prix, elle doit rester là-bas, un temps indéterminé pour évacuer les ténèbres qu'elle aura absorbé. Revenir sur Terre serai un trop grand risque pour les humains, on ne peut qu'attendre.**_

 _ **-Je vais la chercher, je vais la ramener, dites-moi comment aller là-bas, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.**_

 _ **-Lexa, tu ne peux pas, aucun humain ne peut aller là-bas, je suis désolé, il faut attendre.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Non, je le sens elle souffre, c'est insupportable, David, stp, envois moi là-bas, stp.**_

 _ **-Elle m'a dit de veiller sur toi et Madi, on ne peut pas faire ça Lexa.**_

 _ **-Alors je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Papa, c'est trop dangereux, Lexa ne pourrait pas revenir et Clarke serait anéanti, on ne peut pas prendre le risque et tu le sais. Il faut s'occuper de Finn, il est affaiblit et sans pouvoir, c'est le moment.**_

 _ **-J'irai avec elle, mon frère est là bas, elle ne sera pas seule.**_

 _ **-Merci Anna, svp, vous savez que je dois le faire. Si c'était Snow où Regina, laisses-moi aller la chercher.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Papa ouvres leur un portail, tout dans le Royaume de Pitch est fait pour vous tromper et vous faire peur, souvenez vous de garder espoir surtout.**_

 _ **-Promis, merci Em, prends soin de tout le monde et explique à Madi que je reviens au plus vite.**_

Le Père-Noël ouvre un portail et on saute dedans avec Anna, quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon cœur semble peser un tonne de plus et regarde Anna qui grimace.

 _ **-Penses à Clarke, ne penses qu'à elle et tu sauras le bon chemin.**_

Je ferme les yeux, respire à fond et avance d'un pas résolut vers celle qui a volé mon cœur pour ne plus jamais me le rendre. Il faut que je lui dise que j'irai avec elle, je ne veux plus vivre loin d'elle, jamais.

 _ **-Lexa, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, c'est dangereux. Rentres à la maison avec Anna, je dois m'occuper des Gardiens.**_

 _ **-Je susi là pour toi, je ne partirai pas sans toi, je t'aime et on va affronter ça ensemble.**_

Ces yeux s'illuminent de bonheur, mais je peux voir qu'elle a mal et qu'elle reste loin de moi. C'est donc moi qui la rejoins pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 _ **-Je serai toujours avec toi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Gina**_ _ **j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle était déterminée, Anna est avec elle.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste inquiète pour ma sœur. Est-ce que je peux aider pour Finn ou autre chose ?**_

 _ **-(Caresse sa joue) Restes à l'abri avec les enfants et ta mère, on s'en occupe. Tout sera bientôt finis, après je ne te quitterai plus jamais Majesté.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie Chevalier, fais attention à toi surtout.**_

 _ **-Toujours, August reste avec vous au cas où.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) D'accord, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.**_

Je sors du manoir le cœur gonflé à bloc et on se présente devant le chalet, Finn est devant sa porte, le regard noir. Raven apparaît alors près de moi et regarde Finn tristement, il semble ne pas la voir ?

 _ **-Il ne peut pas me voir, c'est ma punition pour avoir essayé de changer les choses.**_

 _ **-Raven, je suis désolé, comment tu peux si souvent être là ?**_

 _ **-Clarke est très puissante, elle m'a envoyé reposer dans un endroit merveilleux. Avec la possibilité de revenir au plus fort de l'esprit de Noël, la jauge est 78 pourcents, et pleins d'âmes ont été sauvées. Je me nourris de ce bonheur et je peux apparaître quelques instants. Je suis venue te donner ça, c'est Finn qui me l'avait offert. Cette oiseau est sensé me représenter, je sais qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais essayes de le sauver stp.**_

 _ **-Je ferai ce que je peux, promis.**_

 _ **-Merci Em, je vais aider Clarke à revenir, je vous laisse.**_

Je souffle un grand coup et lève les mains, tout le monde est là, mes parents, Marcus, les Lutins, les Elfes et il s'écroule à genou en pleurant. Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui tend le collier de Raven, qui saisit les mains tremblantes.

 _ **-Fais le bon choix Finn, pour une fois dans ta vie.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Je voulais juste la revoir, je voulais juste la revoir.**_

 _ **-Tu auras peut être l'occasion un jour, mais pour ça il faut racheter tes fautes.**_

 _ **-Comment ?**_

 _ **-Tu sais comment, abandonnes le pouvoir, choisis l'amour et un jour vous vous retrouverez, je le sais.**_

 _ **-J'abandonne mes pouvoirs et mon allégeance à Pitch, je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour rattraper mes fautes.**_

 _ **-Et bien heureusement pour nous, nous sommes immortels. Pour commencer on va réparer les dégâts que tu as causé, viens, on a du travail.**_

 _ **-Où est Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Partit arrêter Pitch.**_

 _ **\- Elle ne pourra pas revenir ici ?**_

 _ **-Lexa est partie la chercher avec Anna, notre travail est de maintenir l'esprit de Noël au plus fort.**_

 _ **-D'accord, est ce tu l'as vu, Raven ?**_

 _ **-Oui, elle t'attend, alors pour une fois montres toi digne d'elle.**_

 _ **-Je le ferai, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la revoir, même si cela doit me prendre 100 ans.**_

 _ **-Bien, tu as enfin compris on dirait.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Que l'amour est un force est non une faiblesse Finn.**_

 _ **-Regina te choisira, viens, on a du travail.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

 **POV Snow :**

 _ **-Regina, tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire.**_

 _ **-Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**_

 _ **-Et à quoi tu penses ?**_

 _ **-Robin a pu faire rouvrir l'enquête sur le crash, je me demande juste combien de temps cela va prendre encore pour que justice soit rendue, pour Danny, Costia et les autres.**_

 _ **-Et en vrai ?**_

 _ **-Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un plus fort que Danny ou même Henry. Mais c'est le cas avec Emma, alors que ça devrait me faire peur, mais je trouve cela réconfortant.**_

 _ **-Je ressens pareil pour David, ils sont inquiets pour Clarke ? Notre devoir est de maintenir l'esprit de Noël le plus haut, pour qu'elle rentre au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Et après ? Tu es prête à suivre David au Pôle Nord avec Neal ?**_

 _ **-On pourra revenir de temps en temps ici, et je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance d'être heureuse.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, mais j'ai des responsabilités ici, puis Storybrook c'est la ville de papa, partir comme ça, j'aurai l'impression de trahir sa mémoire.**_

 _ **-Emma restera près de toi, quoi que tu décides.**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas la séparer de sa famille, je ne sais pas quoi faire Snow.**_

 _ **-Parles avec elle, quoi que tu décides, elle te soutiendra. Tu es sa famille aussi, comme Henry ou nous.**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, je vais me balader un peu, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard.**_

Je rejoins David et Neal devant la télé et pose la main sur la cuisse de mon compagnon. Je le sens inquiet pour sa sœur, mais je suis confiante, je sais que Lexa et Anna vont réussir. Neal se cale entre nous deux et je souris, voilà où est ma place maintenant et c'est parfait.

 _ **-J'ai préparé le repas avec ta mère et les petits, c'est du sport de la supporter.**_

 _ **-(Rire) On s'y habitue, elle veut juste te tester, notre mère a fait des erreurs mais je sais qu'elle nous aime.**_

 _ **-Grand-mère a dis que David été acceptable, ça veux dire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Qu'elle donne son accord pour qu'on soit ensemble, même si je me fiche un peu de son avis. Elle n'aimait pas ton père, et j'étais très heureuse avec lui.**_

 _ **\- Mamie va finir comme le Grinch à force, mais je l'aime quand même.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi mon poussin.**_

 _ **-David, au Pôle Nord, je vais faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Désolé mon grand, mais il y a des écoles aussi. D'ailleurs mon amour, je suis sûr que la Fée Blue serait enchantée d'avoir un peu d'aide.**_

 _ **-Voilà une excellente idée, mais j'aimerai t'aider aussi.**_

 _ **-Et tu le feras, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire pour que Noël soit parfait.**_

 _ **-Comment ça se fait que tu sois seul, tu es parfait ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je t'attendais mon amour.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu vois, parfait. Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table Neal ?**_

 _ **-Je me mets à côté de David, après tu m'emmèneras à l'école avec lui ?**_

 _ **-Ok champio...(Grimace) Snow où est Regina ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Emma va mal, genre vraiment mal.**_

 _ **-Tu sais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Non, je vais la chercher, regardes la jauge descend à vitesse grand v, retrouves ta sœur.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Pour commencer il faut que je parle à Robin, c'est Rolland qui m'ouvre et il me surprend en m'enlaçant tendrement. Robin me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Il est vraiment gentil, j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur, il le mérite.

 _ **-On allait manger au Diner, tu te joins à nous ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi pas, il faudrait que je te parle.**_

 _ **-Bien sur, moi aussi de toute façon.**_

Une fois installée à table, Ruby prend notre commande et je tente d'apercevoir Emma dans les cuisines. Robin et Rolland font la discussion, et une fois le repas finis, je les accompagne jusqu'à l'école.

 _ **-Tu viens me chercher avec papa ce soir ?**_

 _ **-Non trésor, j'ai du travail. Mais on se verra demain, je vais venir au cours de pâtisserie d'Emma.**_

 _ **-D'accord, au revoir papa à ce soir.**_

 _ **-A plus mon grand, sois sage.**_

Sur le chemin du retour, je n'ai pas le temps de parler que Robin me prend la main. Pou une raison que j'ignore, je le laisse faire et manque de m'étouffer en voyant une bague.

 _ **-Je sais que tout les quatre on peut être très heureux Regina, épouses moi et rendons Storybrook encore plus merveilleux. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi et je sais que tu ressens aussi notre connexion. Tu doutes, mais je vais te prouver que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.**_

Il m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser plus par automatisme, puis d'un coup le visage d'Emma s'impose à moi et je m'écarte.

 _ **-Tu es un homme merveilleux Robin, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, je suis désolée mais c'est impossible entre nous. Je te remercie vraiment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et j'espère que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux, mais ce n'est pas moi.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, alors avant de partir, je peux avoir un dernier baiser ?**_

Je souris et l'embrasse chastement, mais mon cœur se fige en voyant le regard d'Emma qui arrive, elle regarde la bague et mon cœur semble imploser de douleur.

 _ **-Emma, attends ce n'est pas...**_

Elle a disparu, je souffle et Robin s'en va les mains dans les poches. Snow arrive paniquée devant moi et je lui explique la situation.

 _ **-Mais enfin Gina, tu aurais ressentis quoi si Emma avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

 _ **-C'était un baiser d'adieu, je voulais juste être sure de faire le bon choix.**_

 _ **-Mai tu sais que c'est le bon choix, il faut retrouver Emma et rapidement. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur, et cela n'aide pas à rester dans l'esprit de Noël ça.**_

 _ **\- Elle a toujours le pire des Timing aussi, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer.**_

 _ **-Tu sais par quoi elle est passée pourtant, je suis désolée mais tu as vraiment déconné là Gina.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Je sais.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Evidement qu'elle l'a choisit lui, lui ne l'oblige pas à tout quitter pour vivre leur histoire. Lui à un enfant adorable, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse. Voyant Finn entrain de distribuer des barbes à papa je m'approche, le changement est radical, s'en est limite effrayant.

 _ **-C'est quoi cette tête ?**_

 _ **-Rien, prêt pour une autre étape dans ta rédemption ?**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute, je dois faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-On est à une semaine de Noël, on va au Pôle Nord aider mes parents à tout préparer, David peut se charger de Storybrook, la jauge est assez haute et Clarke l'aidera une fois rentrée.**_

 _ **-Tu ne veux pas rester avec Regina et Henry ?**_

 _ **-Non, on y va.**_

Il ne dit rien et on traverse le portail, je le confie au premier Lutin et pars m'occuper des jouets. Travailler me permet d'oublier le vide de mon cœur, j'aurai du dire au revoir au gamin au moins.

 _ **-Em, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _ **-Je travaille, rentres à Storybrook finir la mission.**_

 _ **-Emma, la jauge a chuté à 62 pourcents, il s'est passé quoi ?**_

 _ **-Regina a choisis Robin, apparemment ils vont se marier, transmet leurs tout mes vœux.**_

 _ **-Tu es sur de ça ?**_

 _ **-Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser et Robin avait une bague à ma main, alors oui plutôt.**_

 _ **-Tu as parlé à Regina ?**_

 _ **-Pour quoi faire, pour que la femme que j'aime me dise que je ne suffis pas ?**_

 _ **-Em, je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu. Regina a eu à gérer pas mal de choses, elle voulait peut être sure avant de pendre une décision ?**_

 _ **-L'amour ce n'est pas fait pour moi David, on dirait que le tour en traineau se jouera entre Clarke et toi finalement.**_

 _ **-Je dis quoi à Regina ?**_

 _ **-Dis lui que je comprends et dis à Henry que je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, rentres maintenant et remontes la jauge. Clarke et Lexa comptent sur toi, moi je vais faire mon maximum ici.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais parler avec elle.**_

 _ **-David, stp.**_

Il souffle, m'embrasse le front et rejoint le portail, le soir venu je suis devant la cheminée avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Mon père arrive et me tend une liste de chose à faire pour le lendemain.

 _ **-Je m'en occupe, comment s'en sort Finn ?**_

 _ **-Il travaille d'arrache pied, ce sort d'amour était particulièrement efficace, la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est revoir Raven. Il a beaucoup à se faire pardonner, mais il est motivé, son père nous le confie, même si ça a du lui filer une allergie de le savoir ici à travailler avec nous.**_

 _ **-(Rire) J'imagine la tête, un Ancien Grinch, Ancien Croque Mitaine qui travaille au Pôle Nord pour que Noël soit parfait.**_

 _ **-Oui les choses prennent souvent des tournures inattendues.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai vu.**_

 _ **-Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions ma fille, mais Regina est ton âme sœur, rester loin d'elle va te consumer.**_

 _ **-C'est déjà le cas papa, bonne nuit.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit ma puce.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

 _ **-Comment ça se fait que tu sois la seule réveillée des Gardiens ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est grâce à toi.**_

 _ **-Cet endroit est flippant.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon amour, approches j'ai une idée.**_

J'obéis et me trouve enfermée dans ses bras, aussitôt mon cœur se calme et ma peur disparaît, je reste comme ça un moment en souriant.

 _ **-Madi et moi on viendra avec toi, il faut juste que je forme un nouveau Shérif. Et aussi un adjoint, vu qu'Echo vient également.**_

 _ **-Tu as des idées ?**_

 _ **-John et Emori seraient parfaits ? Leroy continuerait les gardes de nuits.**_

 _ **-C'est une bonne idée, waouh...(Grimace) Ma sœur ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais la jauge est redescendue d'un coup et Emma semble éteinte.**_

 _ **-Gina va bien ?**_

 _ **-Elle semble triste aussi, ici j'ai du mal à percevoir les choses, tu devrais rentrer bébé. J'ai besoin que tu ailles voir ta sœur, la jauge doit être au plus haut pour me sortir d'ici.**_

 _ **-Non je reste avec toi, Snow va s'en occuper, connaissant Gina elle a du faire un truc stupide, comme laisser une chance à Robin. Elle a peur de ses sentiments, notre mère nous martelait que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et parfois cela ressort au pire des moments, mais je sais qu'elle a tort. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi forte que depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, je n'ai compris le sens du mot amour que dans tes bras.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, et tu sais on n'a pas de Shérif au Pôle Nord, ça tombe bien. Tu pourchasseras les Grinch venu jouer aux plus malins.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi ça me va, j'aime bien être Shérif, tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va.**_

 _ **-Guimauve va...**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Riley, bon retour parmi nous, pas trop de casse ?**_

 _ **-Il est solide, la Fée des Dents est réveillée aussi.**_

 _ **-Anna tu veux bien aller à Storybrook pour voir ce qui s'est passé avec Emma et Regina ?**_

 _ **-J'y vais, Elsa pourra surement m'en dire plus.**_

 _ **-Dit à ma sœur d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de foncer.**_

 _ **-Je lui dirai.**_

Anna part et Riley s'assoit à côté de mon amour, je suis toujours dans ses bras et voulant les laisser discuter tranquillement je me relève. Seulement je suis ramenée contre elle et je souris et m'installant plus confortablement.

 _ **-Tu restes avec moi Shérif, je pense que ça aide pour l'éveil des Gardiens.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour me garder près de toi tu sais.**_

 _ **-Grillée Clarke, Lexa bienvenue dans la famille.**_

 _ **-Merci Riley, alors et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?**_

 _ **-J'ai deux sœurs ultra protectrices et un père encore pire. Il n'y a que ma mère qui est à peu près normale, donc oui mais on va dire que par peur de l'effrayer, je ne l'ai pas encore présenté.**_

 _ **-Pfff Monroe est plus forte que tu ne le crois et tu exagère, ta famille est super.**_

 _ **-Muai, je sais.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sens Emma tellement triste, ça me brise le cœur, mais qu'est-ce qu'a fait Regina au juste ? J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas choisis Robin, parce que sœur ou non de Lexa elle va m'entendre si c'est le cas.

 _ **-Mon amour, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais arrêtes tout de suite. Il y a des sucres d'orge partout dans la pièce, Pitch va faire une attaque quand il va se réveiller.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tant mieux, j'ai une famille de dingue.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, un autre point commun.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu devrais rentrée, Madi doit s'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-Non, pas sans toi. Je connais ma fille, si je reviens sans toi, elle va me faire la tête en me traitant d'handicapée des sentiments.**_

 _ **-(Rires) J'adore ta fille, j'espère qu'elle se plaira chez moi. Tu verras j'habite un chalet près d'un Lac, et j'ai des chiens de traineaux pour me déplacer, j'ai aussi une moto neige pour les urgences.**_

 _ **-Les urgences ?**_

 _ **-Problème à la centrale de jouets, un Grinch qui a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au village...tu vas avoir du boulot, ça arrive souvent, ils sont malins.**_

 _ **-Vous faites quoi pour les arrêter ?**_

 _ **-Le dernier on l'a enfermé dans un chalet avec une chorale de Noël qui passait toutes les heures. Au bout de trois jours il est repartit avec des cernes.**_

 _ **-(Rires) Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser là-bas.**_

 _ **-J'espère et tu sais on pourra aller à Storybrook souvent grâce à mes pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Clarke, je suis sure de moi, de nous.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu as faim ?**_

 _ **-Un peu, tu vas encore me sortir un super plat en claquant des doigts ?**_

 _ **-Jalouse ?**_

 _ **-Terriblement mais ta mère m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendra à cuisiner, un jour j'arriverai à t'impressionner.**_

 _ **-Je vais prévoir des extincteurs alors.**_

 _ **-(Frappe l'épaule) Et, Madi a mauvaise influence sur toi.**_

Je rigole glisse ma mains sur sa joue et capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, je resserre ma prise autour de son corps et la serre contre moi fortement.

 _ **-Merci.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?**_

 _ **-Pour m'aimer, pour venir avec moi, je promets que vous serez heureuse.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas Princesse, maintenant embrasses moi.**_

Je m'exécute avec plaisir et Bunny se réveille en râlant qu'il a mal à la tête. On rigole et comme par hasard c'est le marchand de sable qui dort encore, il va falloir être patient.

 _ **-Les filles j'ai du nouveau. Emma est rentrée au Pôle Nord, apparemment Gina a déconné et a embrassé Robin.**_

 _ **-Super, je vais secouer le marchand de sable, il faut que je sorte d'ici.**_

 _ **-Bébé stop, je vais le faire. Je vais arranger ça, toi tu dois rester ici.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) D'accord, ta sœur va m'entendre.**_

 _ **-Crois moi, elle doit déjà s'en mordre les doigts, je vais arranger ça. (Embrasse)**_

 _ **-Anna tu peux l'accompagner stp ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, Elsa et David nous attendent.**_

 _ **-Bien, allons-y alors, Riley je te confie Clarke.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la surveille, elle sera sage.**_

 _ **-Et c'est ma phrase ça normalement.**_

 _ **(Rire)**_

Lexa m'embrasse et je la regarde partir, qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer, je comprends mieux Raven, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle aussi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

 **POV Raven :**

Je regarde Finn s'occuper des Rennes en souriant, jamais je n'aurai cru assister à cette scène un jour. Puis je regarde Emma et mon sourire s'évanouit, elle semble éteinte. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'avec Lili, je souffle et réfléchis à comment aider mon amie. Je suis un Ange de Noël, plus le 25 approche et plus je suis forte, il y a bien une solution.

 _ **-Bonjour Raven.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Abby, des nouvelles de Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Il ne reste que le marchand de sable endormi, la jauge est à 68 pourcents, Lexa est rentrée pour aller voir sa sœur.**_

 _ **-On devrait peut être la faire venir ici, elles ont besoin de se parler.**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, Emma est persuadée de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, Lili a vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts. Il m'a fallut ruser et tout planifier avec Marcus pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau à l'amour.**_

 _ **-Et si j'allais chercher Lili, je peux la ramener et elle s'excusera. Je sais qu'elle a regretté son choix, mais elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le dire à Emma.**_

 _ **-Revoir Lili, je ne sais pas Rav, je crois qu'Emma a besoin d'un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est Noël dans six jours, on n'a pas trop le temps de la laisser déprimer dans son coin.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais Emma ... Je ne veux pas voir mon bébé dans cet état, si je n'étais pas la Mère-Noël j'aurai assassiné Regina pour son geste idiot.**_

 _ **-Les humains sont compliqués, rappelles toi tu l'as été.**_

 _ **-Muai, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.**_

 _ **-Je vais aller voir du côté de Regina, Marcus aura peut être une idée, ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire.**_

 _ **-Merci Raven, je garde un œil sur Finn.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Il est beau en rouge et vert, ça lui va mieux que le noir.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien d'accord.**_

Je m'éclipse et assiste à une dispute entre Regina et Henry, qui semblent sur le point de fondre en larmes. Outch, pas bon pour l'esprit de Noël ça, j'écoute donc ce qu'ils dissent et souffle d'énervement, ce n'est pas en criant que les choses vont s'arranger.

 _ **-Emma est partie à cause de toi, tu es vraiment trop nul. Elle est super gentille, douce, drôle, intelligente et elle t'aime. Il te fallait quoi de plus comme preuve pour être sure que c'était ton âme-sœur au juste ?**_

 _ **-Henry, ça ne te regarde en rien, je sais que j'ai commis une erreur, mais Emma est partie sans me donner le temps de m'expliquer.**_

 _ **-Tu lui as brisé le cœur, je te déteste. (Grimpe dans sa chambre en claquant la porte)**_

Ok la jauge vient de chuter à 59 pourcent d'un coup, il faut agir et vite, j'apparais donc devant Regina qui sursaute.

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **-Une amie d'Emma et des Noël, je suis là pour vous. Suivez-moi, je dois vous emmener quelque part ?**_

 _ **-Où ?**_

 _ **-Dans le passé, vous comprendrez mieux Emma comme ça.**_

 _ **-Est ce qu'elle va bien ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais on va arranger ça, venez.**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'attrape la main de cet esprit de Noël et quand j'ouvre les yeux je peux voir que nous sommes dans un Noël passé.

 _ **-Où sommes-nous ?**_

 _ **-A Chicago, c'est le Noël qu'Emma préfère, elle était en mission pour sauver ce quartier, Lily était chanteuse, c'est le soir de leur rencontre.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je dois voir ça ?**_

 _ **-Pour comprendre, vous devez arrêter d'avoir peur Regina ou vous perdrez Emma, ce qui entrainera beaucoup de conséquences fâcheuses.**_

 _ **-J'ignore comment me rattraper ?**_

 _ **-Regardez, vous comprendrez.**_

 _ **-Bonjour jolie demoiselle, je peux vous aider ?**_

 _ **-Vous avez une voix magnifique, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de chanter pour la mairie cette année ?**_

 _ **-Oui avec plaisir, j'adore Noël.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Je m'apelle Emma, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.**_

 _ **-Lili, je suis ravie aussi.**_

La vision change et je suis devant un spectacle de Noël, Lili chante et Emma applaudit à tout rompre avec les autres. Je peux voir à son regard qu'elle est amoureuse, elle me regardait comme ça aussi et cette vision me serre un peu le cœur. Cela empire quand je vois Lili l'embrasser passionnément. La vision change un peu, on dirait que du temps a passé, je vois Emma retenir avec peine ses larmes.

 _ **-Emma on ne se voit presque jamais, cela est pesant.**_

 _ **-Je sais bébé, mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille, tu pourrais venir, tu ferais sensation chez moi.**_

 _ **-Désolé mais tu n'es pas assez Em, je ne peux pas abandonner toute ma vie, même pour toi.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt ?**_

 _ **-Moui, va nourrir les Rennes, c'est un travail tellement important, je comprends que tu dois me laisser pour le faire.**_

 _ **-Lili...**_

 _ **-Laisse tomber Emma.**_

La vision change encore, Emma regarde Lili se marier en pleurant, elle reste dans un coin à l'abri des regards mais moi je la vois et mes larmes coulent aussi. Je suis désolée mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre de tel moment. La vision change encore, Emma regarde Lili bercer son enfant en chantant, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **-Je sais que tu es là Em.**_

 _ **-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, il est mignon.**_

 _ **-Merci, il s'appelle Baielfire.**_

 _ **-C'est jolie, tu sembles heureuse.**_

 _ **-Je le suis.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, je vais te laisser alors, joyeux Noël.**_

 _ **-A toi aussi, je t'ai aimé tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je sais Lili, j'aurai du te choisir.**_

 _ **-Oui tu aurais du.**_

On apparaît chez moi et je m'assois dans le canapé, je trouve Lili un peu hypocrite, mais bon.

 _ **-Elle a regretté son choix par la suite, mais bien trop tard. Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement. Aller consoler votre fils, il a de bonnes idées pour vous aider à reconquérir Emma.**_

 _ **-Votre nom c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **-Raven, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit là pour le bal, c'est votre dernière chance.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

Elle disparaît et je monte voire mon fils, qui est plongé dans son livre de contes, je tape et m'assois près de lui en silence.

 _ **-J'ai trois jours pour organiser le bal parfait et qu'Emma ma pardonne, une idée ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Plein, Marcus un coup de main ?**_

Je sursaute en voyant un homme apparaitre, décidemment c'est un vrai moulin cette maison. Il me sourit gentiment et on organise les choses, j'arrive Emma, stp attends moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis de retour à Storybrook mais je ne pense pas qu'à retrouver Clarke, néanmoins je souris en serrant ma fille dans les bras fortement.

 _ **-Comment va Clarke, David nous a raconté ?**_

 _ **-Ella va bien, mais elle ne peut pas encore revenir.**_

 _ **-Tata Gina a eu la visite d'un Ange de Noël, elle lui a montré le passé d'Emma.**_

 _ **-Et elle a décidé quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle nous a engagés pour décorer la salle pour le bal. Anya et Ruby sont ravies, elle veut faire les choses en grand et a même acheté des décorations.**_

 _ **-Je vois, je vais voir si je peux aider, Henry ?**_

 _ **-Il a crié sur tata, mais ils semblent réconciliés maintenant. Je pourrai venir chercher Clarke avec toi, elle me manque ?**_

 _ **-Non ma puce, le monde dans lequel elle est, il est effrayant, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur.**_

 _ **-Mais tu l'as laissée toute seule là-bas ?**_

 _ **-Riley veille sur elle, j'y retourne des que je peux.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je vais aider Octavia alors.**_

Je regarde ma fille filer avec Echo et Bellamy et rentre chez moi. Je trouve Regina entrain de dessiner des plans, pour l'aire de jeux et je souris.

 _ **-Tu n'es pas à la mairie ?**_

 _ **-Non, j'ai pris quelque jour de vacances, Monty gère. Je pense que maman devrait se présenter, quand nous serons partit vu que Monty viens aussi...enfin je pars du principe qu'Emma voudra encore de moi, évidemment.**_

 _ **-Tu as eu peur, ça arrive, elle le comprendra.**_

 _ **-Elle aussi elle avait peur, pourtant elle m'a choisis, m'a ouvert son cœur et je l'ai piétiné, je suis une horrible personne.**_

 _ **-Non, tu es juste humaine Gina.**_

 _ **-J'aimeras juste qu'elle soit là, je passerai ma vie entière à me faire pardonner si il faut, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici.**_

 _ **-Elle va rentrer, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps.**_

 _ **-Et si ...Lexa j'ai vraiment peur de l'avoir perdu. Henry est tellement en colère contre moi, je ne sais même pas quoi faire ?**_

 _ **-Elsa et Anna sont allées la chercher, elle va rentrer et tu pourras t'excuser et reprendre votre histoire là où vous l'aviez laissé.**_

 _ **-C'est juste qu'elle me manque, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai rient dit quand Robin m'a embrassé. Depuis que je l'ai vu, mon cœur lui a appartenu.**_

 _ **-Tu devrais commencer comme ça, quand tu la verras, bon alors, montres qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le bal ?**_

Je me retiens de rire en voyant la liste qu'elle sort et je prends quelques taches à effectuer pour la soulager un peu. Je regarde la montre de Clarke, la jauge est à 66 pourcents, il y a du travail. Je pense à ma Princesse restée là-bas et perds un peu mon sourire, j'arrive mon amour, tiens le coup.

 **POV Madi :**

 _ **-Ok, tu es sure de toi Henry ?**_

 _ **-On est des purs croyants, je pense que notre cœur nous protégera des ténèbres si on va là bas.**_

 _ **-Bon, si on ramène Clarke, elle aidera pour Emma et tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour nos mères.**_

 _ **-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre David de nous aider.**_

 _ **-C'est la que Neal intervient, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?**_

 _ **-Oui, il veut sauver ses sœurs autant que nous, mais je pense qu'il ne nous laissera pas y aller seule.**_

 _ **-Il doit rester ici, sinon l'esprit de Noël risque de s'effondrer.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je l'ai vu secouer une boule de Noël pour parler à sa mère, elle nous aidera peut être ?**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, il faut qu'on aille chez lui.**_

 _ **-Suivez moi alors, il a donné les clés à ma mère, au moins entre eux tout va bien.**_

 _ **-Entre ma mère et Clarke aussi, il faut juste qu'elle revienne pour tout arranger.**_

Une fois chez David, Neal se dirige vers le sapin et secoue la boule, on croise les doigts et la Mère-Noël apparait devant nous en souriant.

 _ **\- Un souci les enfants ?**_

 _ **-On veut aller chercher Clarke, pour qu'elle aide à ramener Emma.**_

 _ **-Je sais que vous voulez aider mes chéris mais David, Emma et Clarke m'en voudraient beaucoup si je vous envoyai dans le Royaume de Pitch.**_

 _ **-Mais je sais qu'on peut y arriver, svp Mère-Noël, Clarke me manque, elle nous manque à tous.**_

 _ **-Si vous voulez accompagner nous là-bas, mais laissez nous essayer.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Très bien, accrochez-vous à mon manteau, surtout ne pensez qu'à votre famille. Ignorez le reste et ça devrait aller.**_

Je ferme les yeux, penses à ma mère puis à Clarke et je me retiens de frissonner en voyant le noir nous envahir. Mais une douce lumière nous entoure, la Mère-Noël nous protège et on avance.

 _ **-Pourquoi votre frère a choisis de vivre ici ?**_

 _ **-Si seulement je le savais, enfant il était si gentil et si doux. Mais un jour il est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, cette personne l'a brisé et il s'est tourné vers les ténèbres pour arrêter de souffrir.**_

 _ **-Comme Finn ?**_

 _ **-Plus ou moins, Finn était déjà un Grinch quand il a rencontré Raven. Mais tu sais Henry, l'amour peut vaincre tout.**_

 _ **-Maman s'en veut beaucoup, j'espère qu'Emma rentrera bientôt, je n'aime pas la voir si triste.**_

Je n'écoute plus, je viens de voir Clarke et me jette dans ses bras, elle semble épuisée mais heureuse de me voir puisqu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras. Henry et Neal se joigne au câlin et elle rigole, bon elle n'est pas fâchée, c'est déjà ça.

 _ **-On est venus te chercher avec ta maman, Emma à besoin de toi pour revenir à la raison.**_

 _ **-Je sais ma puce, j'essaye mais le marchand de sable est toujours endormi et je ne peux pas le laisser. Les autres sont repartis pour aider au mieux.**_

 _ **-Nous on va le réveiller, pas vrai les garçons ?**_

 _ **-Oui.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on va faire un essaie, ensemble...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

 **POV Emma :**

Je repose la voiture télécommandée en soupirant et décide d'aller prendre l'air, malgré la neige qui tombe depuis plusieurs heures. Je pensais que si je restais cette fois ci, si j'abandonnais tout ça, on me choisirait. Mais apparemment même les âmes sœurs ne sont pas toutes puissantes. Si pour Lili j'avais été triste, pour Regina la sensation est différente, je me sens vide, éteinte et je crois que c'est pire que tout. J'ai perdu l'appétit, un comble quand je vois les plats que ma mère sort de ses cuisines. Même fabriquer des jouets ne me distraie plus.

 _ **-Bonjour Emma.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas d'humeur Grinch, fiches moi la paix.**_

 _ **-Allons, je suis venu en paix et pour voir comment se débouille mon fils ?**_

 _ **-Finn va bien maintenant vas t'en.**_

 _ **-Tu sais il y a une solution à tout problème, si on ne te choisit pas, obliges les à le faire.**_

 _ **-Tu essaies sérieusement de m'attirer de ton côté ?**_

 _ **-Bah je devais tenter, tu as une mine affreuse et ça ne serai que justice que je récupère une enfant de cet idiot.**_

 _ **-Raté, je ne trahirai jamais ma famille, cœur brisé ou pas.**_

 _ **-Hummm, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé entre ton père et moi. Une simple dispute pour sortir avec la fille qu'on aimait toutes les deux.**_

 _ **-Et donc parce que ma mère a choisit mon père, tu t'acharnes à leur pourrir la vie depuis des centaines d'années ?**_

 _ **-Je suis le Ginch.**_

 _ **-Tu ne l'étais pas avant, mon père a été choisis par l'ancien Père-Noël.**_

 _ **-Ton Grand-père, il en avait marre de ce rôle, il est devenu un esprit de Noël très puissant.**_

 _ **-Comme Raven, merci à Clarke.**_

 _ **-J'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fier du tour que je vous ai joué, ça a permis d'avoir quelques Noël gagner par les Grinchs.**_

 _ **-Tu t'amuses au moins, c'est bien ? Finn est dans la section décoration aujourd'hui, tu devrais aller le voir.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que Grinch ou pas, je sais que tu l'aimes.**_

 _ **-Il m'a trahi.**_

 _ **-Il reste ton fils.**_

 _ **-C'est un idiot.**_

 _ **-Un trait de famille qu'il a hérité de toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir de mon côté, on s'amuserait bien.**_

 _ **-Dans tes rêves Rumple, mais merci pour la proposition.**_

 _ **-Regina regrette son geste tu sais.**_

Il disparaît, si même le Grinch est gentil avec moi, j'ai du souci à me faire. Elle regrette, mais c'est un peu tard je trouve, je veux bien qu'elle est un lourd passé, mais moi aussi j'en ai un. Je l'ai choisis, elle a même insisté pour me faire tomber dans ses bras et quand ça devient concret, elle ... Je soupire, peu importe, c'est fini, elle trouvera mieux.

 _ **-Salut tête de chat.**_

 _ **-Elsa, je ne rentrerai pas à Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai rien dis.**_

 _ **-Je te connais par cœur ?**_

 _ **-Et si tu venais chez moi, Mulan sera ravis de te revoir, mes parents aussi.**_

 _ **-Après Noël si tu veux.**_

 _ **-Bien, on va se faire un chocolat chaud ?**_

 _ **-Je te suis.**_

 **POV Elsa :**

Bon la situation est plus grave que je ne le croyais, elle a perdu tout espoir là. Je réfléchis à comment aider au mieux quand une boule de neige s'écrase dans mon dos. Je me retourne et reçoit une en pleine face faisant éclater de rire Emma qui se trouve à côté de moi ? Je cherche l'auteur de cette attaque en traite et souris en voyant ma chérie et mon père sortir de derrière un arbre.

 _ **-Tu as baissé ta garde ma fille, ça ne te ressemble pas ?**_

 _ **-Bonjour papa, mon père a mauvaise influence sur toi chérie.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Désolé mon amour, salut Emma.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Mulan, bonjour Jack.**_

 _ **\- Riley est revenu à la maison, je suis venu avertir ton père que les Gardiens sont tous réveillés et que Clarke ne devrait pas tarder.**_

 _ **-Il est dans le garage, il vérifie que les Lutins n'aient pas transformé son traineau en sucre.**_

 _ **(Rire) Je vais le voir alors, à plus tard. Ho en passant ta place est à Storybrook, ta mission n'est pas finie.**_

Je vois Emma grimacer et m'écarte un peu de ma chérie, c'est qu'elle m'a manqué quand même. Mulan m'interroge du regard en me désignant Emma et je soupire.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas quoi faine, elle semble résignée, ce qui est pire qu'en colère ou triste.**_

 _ **-Je la connais moins bien que toi, mais elle a l'air surtout perdue, non ?**_

 _ **-Je vais demander aux vents un petit tour, ça lui changera les idées, tu nous accompagnes ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur, à trois on l'attrape.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Mon père a vraiment très mauvaise influence sur toi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi, elle arrive ...un...deux...trois...**_

Emma n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui saute dessus et qu'on décolle, je souris en la voyant rire et on fait le tour du domaine. Une heure plus tard on est devant un chocolat chaud, nos pères discutent ensemble et avec Anna et Mulan on aide Emma à la fabrique de jouets.

 _ **-Bon dites moi que je suis débile et arrêtez de chuchoter derrière mon dos, c'est agaçant.**_

 _ **-Tu es débile. C'est toi-même qui m'a dis de m'accrocher quand Elsa me rejetait en permanence. Tu m'as dis que si on ne se battait pas pour l'amour, alors tout espoir était perdu pour ce monde.**_

 _ **-Merci Mulan, mais Regina et moi ce n'est pas pareil que toi et Elsa. Elsa était juste trop têtue pour voir que tu étais faite pour elle. Regina, je sais qu'elle est faite pour moi, je l'aime, ce n'est pas le problème.**_

 _ **-Quel est le problème alors ?**_

 _ **-Le problème Anna, c'est que j'en ai assez de passer en dernier. J'aimerai être le choix numéro un, au moins une fois dans ma vie. Juste parce que je suis moi, tu vois. J'aimerai que pour une fois, ce soit moi qu'on choisit, sans se poser de questions, sans hésiter.**_

 _ **-Regina a juste eu peur Em.**_

 _ **-Je sais Elsa, je lui épargne un choix en restant ici, c'est mieux comme ça.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Bon, il est temps de rentrer, merci les enfants. Premier arrêt Storybrook, vos mères doivent s'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-On a laissé un mot, tu as une idée pour faire revenir Emma ?**_

 _ **-Pas encore ma puce, il faut d'abord que je parle avec Regina. Maman tu peux rentrer à la maison près d'elle, j'arrive au plus vite.**_

 _ **-Ok, il reste cinq jours.**_

 _ **-Je sais, aller tout le monde s'accroche, on entre à la maison.**_

J'apparais au poste de police, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Lexa me saute dans les bras et je souris en la serrant contre moi. Les petits rigolent et je l'embrasse tendrement.

 _ **-Bonjour Shérif, je t'ai manqué ?**_

 _ **-Oui terriblement, Madi, toi et moi il faut qu'on revoie la notion d'interdiction jeune fille.**_

 _ **-Ne te fâches pas mon amour, sans eux je serai encore coincée chez Pitch, les cœurs des purs croyants sont quand même bien utiles, au fait félicitation Neal, tu en es maintenant un toi aussi, tu peux être fier de toi.**_

 _ **-Trop bien, je vais le dire à maman et David, à plus tard.**_

J'enfouie ma tête dans le cou de ma petite amie et respire à fond, son odeur m'avais manqué. Echo se racle la gorge et je me décale pour lui tirer la langue.

 _ **-Contente de te revoir Clarke, Lexa est dure à supporter quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.**_

 _ **-Non mais ne l'écoutes pas Princesse, elle dit ça pour m'embêter, c'est juste que tu me manquais et que j'étais inquiète pour Madi et les garçons.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Alors John et Emori ont accepté ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Leroy leur montre les patrouilles à effectuer aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Vous avez trouvé quoi comme excuse pour partir ?**_

 _ **-On vous suivait en Alaska, vous êtes obligés de rentrer pour vous occuper de votre famille.**_

 _ **-Bonne raison, Henry prêt à m'aider à ramener Emma ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, quand tu veux.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) On se voit ce soir les filles ?**_

 _ **-A ce soir mon amour.**_

 _ **-A ce soir Clarke.**_

Je salut Echo et on va au manoir où je trouve Regina avec sa mère, quand elle me voit elle me serre dans ses bras et semble assez soulagée.

 _ **-Viens on va parler, bonjour Cora.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Clarke, ravie de voir que vos affaires sont réglées.**_

 _ **-Oui, Henry et si tu apprenais à ta grand-mère à faire des cookies ?**_

 _ **-Ouai, viens mamie, tu vas voir la recette d'Emma est trop bonne.**_

 _ **-Avec tout ça il manque l'école, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à me séparer de lui aussi.**_

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, Henry est un bon élève et quelques jours de cours en moins ne le pénaliseront pas.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée pour Emma, je n'ai vraiment pas réfléchis, je sais que je l'aime et que c'est elle que je veux. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai hésité et laissé une chance à Robin.**_

 _ **-Tu avais peur, ça se comprend. Mais on va arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **-Ton amie Raven m'a montré son passé avec Lili. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne l'obligerai pas à abandonner sa famille et tout ce en quoi elle croie pour être avec moi. J'ai vu avec ma mère, elle va reprendre la mairie, si Emma veux toujours de moi, je la suivrai jusqu'à chez vous.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, pour le moment on va se concentrer sur faire de Storybrook un second Pôle Nord. Il faut que l'esprit de Noël soit à son maximum pour faire revenir Emma ici.**_

 _ **-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**_

 _ **-On va l'obliger à venir voir par elle-même ce qui se passe.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi elle fera ça ?**_

 _ **-Emma t'aime, elle voudra voir de ces propres yeux si tu es heureuse ou pas avant de te laisser.**_

 _ **-Comme pour Lili ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais cette fois ci, ça sera diffèrent, tu la retiendras.**_

 _ **-Bien sur que oui je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi.**_

 _ **-Parfait, donc je m'occupe de l'air de jeu, toi du bal. On fait un point demain matin, ne t'en fais pas, elle va revenir et à ce moment là, tu pourras lui expliquer et la convaincre.**_

 _ **-Et si elle ne vient pas ?**_

 _ **-Elle viendra, crois moi.**_

Je souris et je passe le reste de la journée à m'occuper de l'organisation du bal avec Belle et Anya, secondée par Ruby et Zelena dès qu'elles ont un moment de libre. Le soir venu les enfants sautent de joie en découvrant la nouvelle aire de jeu et je décide d'aller au cimetière, il faut que je parle à Danny. Quad j'arrive, je pose un bouquet et reste devant sa tombe en silence. D'un coup il apparait en souriant et je me retourne, je suis sur qu'Emma était là.

 _ **-Bonjour mon cœur. Emma m'a permis de te dire au revoir convenablement.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Danny, je me doute que c'est elle.**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même bébé, Emma sait que tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas le problème.**_

 _ **-J'ai était stupide.**_

 _ **-Cela arrive, je n'ai que peu de temps mon amour, je voulais juste te dire d'être heureuse avec elle. Laisses-lui un peu de temps, elle va revenir vers toi.**_

 _ **-Cela ne te fait rien ?**_

 _ **-Ton cœur est bien assez grand pour nous aimer tous les deux, mais ton avenir c'est elle. Profites de ta vie, de ton petit gars, on se reverra un jour, je le sais. Je t'aime, sois heureuse.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, merci.**_

Il disparaît et je reste encore un peu sur sa tombe, avant d'aller au Diner, et d'attendre Emma. Je caresse cookie et je sens sa présence, mais elle reste invisible à mes yeux.

 _ **-Je sais que tu es là Em, stp reviens.**_

Une douce brise me caresse le visage et je ferme les yeux, puis d'un coup plus rien et je soupire. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrai lui parler et arranger les choses. Je regarde l'horloge et vois la jauge à 76 pourcents, aller encore un petit effort Regina, tu y es presque.

 _ **-Tu me manques Em, viens Cookie on va se balader.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

 **POV David :**

Je n'arrivai pas à profiter de ces moments de bonheur avec Snow et Neal, pas quand je sens Emma si brisée. Pour être honnête je suis en colère contre Regina, je n'arrive pas à comprendre son geste. Je souffle et ferme la cage des chats, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider et ça a tendance à me rendre morose.

 _ **-Coucou, tu as finis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, tu n'es pas à l'école ?**_

 _ **\- On finit à midi, c'est les vacances.**_

 _ **-Super, on mange ensemble ?**_

 _ **-Oui, si tu veux, Neal est avec Lexa de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Ok, on va au Diner, j'aide Ruby et August.**_

 _ **-Elle va revenir.**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, ce vide dans mon cœur est difficile, elle semble vraiment perdue.**_

 _ **-C'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus au manoir ?**_

 _ **-J'en veux à ta sœur, je ne comprends pas son geste. Surtout après avoir poursuivi Em de ses intentions, alors je préfère rester chez moi.**_

 _ **-Elle a eu peur David, tu peux sans doute comprendre ça.**_

 _ **-Je le comprends, ça ne veut pas dire que je lui pardonne. Ma sœur mérite mieux, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Mieux que ma sœur, Regina est une femme exceptionnelle qui a beaucoup souffert aussi. Elle fait tout pour se rattraper et ramener Emma ici, mais ta sœur refuse de lui parler.**_

 _ **-Parce que ta sœur lui a brisé le cœur.**_

 _ **-Et Emma brise celui de Regina en refusant toute discussion.**_

 _ **-Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas très faim. On se voit plus tard, je vais cuisiner, ça me détendra.**_

 _ **-Comme tu veux.**_

Elle s'en va et je souffle, la jauge et à 83 pourcents et reste stable malgré notre petite dispute. Je suis entrain de cuisiner quand Emma apparaît, elle me regarde avec désapprobation et je hausse les épaules.

 _ **-Snow a raison, j'ai mes tords aussi David. Ne te disputes pas avec elle pour ça, c'est idiot.**_

 _ **-On a des avis différents, cela arrive.**_

 _ **-Regina mérite mieux que moi David, elle finira par le comprendre.**_

 _ **-Non, j'en ai assez de t'entendre dire pareilles âneries Em. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, gentille, douce et courageuse. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te cacher et de fuir tes problèmes. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, et si pour ça il faut que je rentre au Pôle Nord avec toi je le ferai.**_

 _ **-Tu fais quoi de Snow et Neal ?**_

 _ **-Je ne serai jamais heureux sans toi, j'aurai l'impression de te trahir.**_

 _ **-C'est ridicule, je vais bien.**_

 _ **-Tu peux mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi ? Tu oublies que nous sommes jumeaux, je ressens ta peine. Donc soit tu restes, soit je rentre avec toi.**_

 _ **-Elsa et Mulan sont avec moi. Je ne suis pas seule, papa et maman sont là aussi, j'irai bien.**_

 _ **-Oui car je serai près de toi, je ne te laisserai pas.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Très bien je reste, si tu vas t'excuser auprès de Snow, maintenant.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Bien, je vais l'inviter à manger, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-A plus tard, David.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?**_

 _ **-Merci d'être mon grand-frère.**_

 _ **-Je serai toujours là pour toi et Clarke.**_

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **-Ma sœur est revenue, ça t'ennuie si je t'abandonne ?**_

 _ **\- Non vas-y, je vais prévenir Gina.**_

 _ **-Ok, si tout va bien, on pourrait essayer de manger tous ensemble ce soir ?**_

 _ **-J'aimerai bien Princesse, mais tu oublies que nos sœurs sont têtues.**_

 _ **-Un point pour toi, espérons que le bal de demain arrange les choses, j'ai entendu dire que le Docteur Whale allait miser sur toi.**_

 _ **-(Grimace) Tu vas le laisser m'avoir toute une soirée ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire mutin) Peut être, Leroy semblait intéressé aussi.**_

 _ **\- (Rire) Tu es une horrible petite amie.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Moi aussi je t'aime, à plus tard Shérif.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu sais je pense que les enfants pourraient aider à remonter le moral de ta sœur.**_

 _ **-Bonne idée, je vais aller voir Henry et organiser tout ça.**_

 _ **-Super, tiens-moi au courant.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Promis.**_

Je file au Diner, maintenant qu'Emma est revenue, on va pourvoir agir, et ça commence par une opération gâteaux. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, j'entends un chant de Noël et je souris.

 _ **-Tu prépares quoi de bon ?**_

 _ **-De la blanquette de veau, c'est pour ce soir.**_

 _ **-Je peux t'aider ?**_

 _ **-Si tu veux finir, je vais faire une tarte aux pommes comme dessert.**_

 _ **-C'est le dessert préféré de Regina ça, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui, et ?**_

 _ **-Rien, on devrait demander aux gamins de nous aider.**_

 _ **-Personne ne sait que je suis revenue et j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça.**_

 _ **-Em, tu dois lui parler.**_

 _ **-Pour dire quoi Clarke ?**_

 _ **-N'importe quoi, que tu es en colère, que tu ne comprends pas, mais parles lui.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas en colère.**_

 _ **-Ha non ?**_

 _ **-Non, je comprends son geste, je ne suis pas assez. Je t'envie, Lexa est allée jusqu'au royaume de Pitch te chercher.**_

 _ **-Regina serait partie aussi. Elle fait tout pour te ramener, elle a pris des vacances, elle a même fait construire l'aire de jeux des enfants. Aidée par un peu de magie pour que tout soit prêt à temps, mais l'idée vient d'elle.**_

 _ **-C'est bien, les petits doivent être contents.**_

Je soupire, rien à faire, elle est bornée et elle est persuadée de n'être pas assez bien pour Regina. Je suis un peu comme David pour le coup, en colère qu'elle ait fait ça. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle aime Emma, et qu'elle regrette vraiment, si seulement elles pouvaient se parler, tout irait bien. Je finis de tout préparer et abandonne Emma en cuisine, il faut que je trouve Henry. Lui saura lui redonner le sourire, le voyant avec Madi je m'approche et ils m'accueillent avec le sourire.

 _ **-Emma est rentrée, j'ai pensé qu'une séance de pâtisserie avec tout le monde, lui redonnerait le sourire.**_

 _ **-J'ai entendu Tata Lexa en parler, maman est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je vois, tu t'occupes d'Emma avec les autres et moi de ta mère avec Lexa.**_

 _ **-Maman a dit qu'elle allait chercher un tournevis.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, je n'ai pas besoin d'outil pour rentrer quelque part.**_

 _ **-Cool, je vais aider Henry alors.**_

 _ **-Merci.**_

 **POV Cora :**

 _ **-Gina, ne m'obliges pas à défoncer la porte, ouvres moi et tout de suite.**_

 _ **-Alexandria, je t'interdis d'abimer cette porte.**_

 _ **-Mais enfin maman, elle réagit comme une enfant.**_

 _ **-Et bien pour une fois ça change, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler ces idées, laisses là tranquille.**_

 _ **-Mais Emma est là, je ne supporte pas de la savoir si triste.**_

 _ **-Je sais, vas donc faire un thé, je m'en occupe.**_

 _ **-Je vais chercher un tournevis, elle va m'ouvrir de gré ou de force.**_

 _ **-N'oublies pas le thé.**_

Je souris en la voyant descendre en râlant, je n'ai pas complètement raté leur éducation. Les savoir si proches me réchauffe le cœur, maintenant il reste du travail.

 _ **-(Tape la porte) Regina c'est moi, ouvres moi, j'aimerai te parler, stp.**_

J'entends la serrure se débloquer et je rentre dans la chambre, Regina est assise sur son lit, le regard perdu et je m'installe près d'elle.

 _ **-J'avais tort, je vous ai toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse. Qu'il fallait s'y abandonner avec modération, garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Pour ne pas se faire submerger, envahir. Cet abandon était terrifiant pour moi, je l'avais ressenti une fois et avais été trahie de la pire des manières. Ton père a réussi à force de patience et d'amour à guérir un peu mon cœur, mais j'ai toujours maintenu une certaine distance entre lui et moi. A sa mort, j'ai complètement refermé mon cœur, vous laissant encore plus de côté et je le regrette vraiment. Ce que tu ressens pour Emma est terrifiant, mais c'est magique. Et c'est pour ça que la vie mérite d'être vécus ma puce.**_

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère au juste ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner, c'est de courir jusqu'au Diner, de te jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser. Tu t'excuseras après, vous parlerez par la suite, mais tu as besoin de faire ça pour comprendre.**_

 _ **-Comprendre quoi ?**_

 _ **-Où est ta place ma fille, c'est-à-dire dans ses bras au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je sais, mais j'ai peur.**_

 _ **-Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur et d'agir ma fille.**_

 _ **-Lexa est fâchée ?**_

 _ **-Mais non, elle est juste inquiète pour toi, tu la connais, elle est un peu ...**_

 _ **-Ha toute de même...qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là au juste ? La femme de tes rêves et de retour, bouges tes fesses et vas lui dire que tu l'aimes.**_

 _ **-Lexa, ma fille il faut que je t'apprenne le tact.**_

 _ **(Rires)**_

 _ **-Merci, vous avez raison, j'y vais.**_

 _ **-Un peu que j'ai raison, attends un peu, maman aussi t'a dit d'y aller ?**_

 _ **-Ne sois pas si étonnée, il me semble que j'ai dit que je ferai des efforts, non ?**_

Je vois Regina attraper son manteau, embrasser Lexa sur le front et filer. Lexa me regarde toujours avec les yeux écarquillés et je rigole, ce qui finit de l'achever, je crois car elle part dans un sacré fou rire.

 **POV Regina :**

Je marche, parce que même si je suis d'accord avec ma mère et Lexa il me faut le temps de rassembler mes idées. Il est 15h, le Diner doit être pratiquement vide, donc on sera tranquille. Je pousse la porte et Cookie me saute dessus en remuant la queue, je lui gratte la tête et entends des éclats de rire. Poussée par la curiosité je passe la tête dans la cuisine et assiste à la troisième guerre mondiale. Je repère Henry qui lance des œufs sur Emma qui se protège avec un couvercle de marmite. Plus loin Madi et Neal lancent des bonbons sur Octavia et Gidéon. Gaia et Jordan eux sont avec de la farine, perchés sur le frigo et asperge tout le monde en riant. Je cherche Baie et Robyn quand ils débarquent avec des cookies qu'ils lancent sur Emma. Voyant son état je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler et elle tourne la tête vers moi. Le temps semble s'arrêter et je rentre dans la zone de guerre avec précaution. Je ne la lâche pas des yeux, respire un grand coup et pose ma main sur sa joue.

 _ **-Salut.**_

 _ **-Salut.**_

 _ **-Besoin d'aide pour tenir têtes à ces monstres ?**_

 _ **-Tu vas abimer tes vêtements.**_

 _ **-Je m'en fiche, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi Gina.**_

 _ **-Bon on vous laisse discuter, Emma on fera la tarte aux pommes demain ?**_

 _ **-Ok gamin.**_

Elle ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux en répondant à Henry, je vois bien qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir face à moi. Les enfants sortent en rigolant et je lui enlève un chocolat des cheveux en souriant.

 _ **-Une tarte aux pommes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je vais nettoyer tout ça, ces petit traitres vont me le payer, ma pauvre cuisine est dans un sale état.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je vais t'aider.**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

Durant une heure on range sans se parler, mais en se souriant. Je suis entrain de faire la vaisselle quand elle m'enlace par derrière me coupant la respiration.

 _ **-Je suis désolée d'être partie.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas assez, parce que c'est tout le contraire.**_

Son nez est dans mon cou, je me retiens de me retourner quand je sens ses larmes tomber et je la sens serrer un peu plus fort ses bras autour de ma taille. __

 _ **-Tu es sure maintenant ?**_

 _ **-J'ai toujours été sure de cela, j'avais juste peur.**_

 _ **-Je dois faire quoi pour que tu n'ais plus peur ? Dis-moi et je le ferai, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Gina.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai plus peur maintenant Em.**_

Je me retourne d'un coup et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle répond à mon baiser tout aussi passionnément et je m'accroche à sa chemise fortement.

 _ **-Je suis désolée mon amour, je t'aime, stp crois-moi.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi, tellement mais...**_

 _ **-Non Emma, non il n'y a pas de mais...c'est toi que je veux.**_

 _ **-(Larmes) Et si je ne suis pas assez ?**_

 _ **-Je vais passer ma vie à te prouver que tu l'es...**_

Cette fois c'est elle qui m'embrasse passionnément et on apparaît chez elle, merci Magie. Je l'entraine sur le canapé et elle se love dans mes bras, elle me serre fort contre elle, comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Mais cela n'arrivera plus, c'est elle ma fin heureuse, je le sais.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

 **POV Anya :**

C'est le jour J, depuis ce matin je cours partout pour que tout soit parfait ce soir. Regina semble stressée, pourtant Ruby m'a dit qu'Emma était revenue et que tout semble allait mieux ?

 _ **-Relax toi Regina, tout sera prêt pour ce soir.**_

 _ **-Je sais, c'est important que tout soit parfait.**_

 _ **-Ruby m'a dit que la jauge était à 90 pourcents, Noël est sauvé quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, alors qu'est ce qui te préoccupe vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Emma est terrifiée que je parte, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rattraper.**_

 _ **-Le temps, prouves lui que tu es près d'elle à présent et ce tous les jours si il le faut et elle oubliera ses craintes.**_

 _ **-Depuis quand tu es devenue si romantique ?**_

 _ **-Ruby me transforme en guimauve.**_

 _ **-(Rire) L'amour te va bien.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi, va te préparer, je gère le reste.**_

 _ **-Ok, merci.**_

Je regarde ma fille poursuivre Ruby sur un balai et souris, abandonnée la caserne et Storybrook ne me fait pas peur, si en contrepartie je peux vivre ce genre de scène tous les jours.

 _ **-Anyaaaa, je suis vraiment obligée ?**_

 _ **-Oui Lexa.**_

 _ **-Mais l'aire de jeu est construite, on n'a plus besoin d'argent.**_

 _ **-Si le toit de l'école doit être réparé, la tempête a fait des dégâts et tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Si Whale remporte mon enchère je t'enterre sous la neige.**_

 _ **-Il n'est pas si terrible.**_

 _ **-Il ne parle que de lui, je vais passer une horrible soirée, alors que j'aurai pu la passer avec Clarke et Madi, je te déteste.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime, cesses de râler et vas plutôt aider Emma à installer le buffet.**_

Elle part en bougonnant et je rigole, mais ce qui finit de m'achever c'est quand Echo arrive tirée par Bellamy et Octavia. Apparemment elle apprit que George un vieux monsieur riche miserai sur elle ce soir.

 _ **-Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui tu es obligée de participer, ce n'est qu'une soirée, fais un effort.**_

 _ **-(Boude) Ok, on peut aider à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Bellamy tu peux aider John a installé les tables. Octavia, les autres t'attendent pour finir les desserts et toi Echo tu viens avec moi, on va installer les vestiaires.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ta chérie n'est pas de corvée ?**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est ma chérie, et qu'elle m'a aidé toute la semaine.**_

Ruby qui a dû nous entendre glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'embrasse, Echo fait style d'être dégoutée et je soupire en lui frappant l'épaule.

 _ **-Haaaa je pourrai t'arrêter pour outrage à un agent de police.**_

 _ **-Essaies pour voir, chérie tu veux bien t'occuper de voir où en est le dj ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur mon amour, ne t'en fais pas Echo, Bellamy ne laissera pas George te gagner.**_

 _ **-Il a intérêt sinon vous n'avez pas fini de m'entendre râler.**_

 _ **-Tu râles tout le temps, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.**_

Cette fois c'est elle qui me frappe et je rigole en la tirant par le bras, ce soir tout sera parfait, je le sais.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ok respire Lexa, tu as déjà fait ça avant, tout va bien se passer, elle va dire oui. Je regarde ma bague et souris, elle est en or blanc avec des saphir incrustés dedans, pour faire un rappelle à la couleur de ses yeux. Madi m'a aidé à la choisir, peut être que c'est trop tôt ? Mais j'ai ce besoin, presque vital que nous soyons unies. Moi qui pensais que je ne me marierai plus jamais, ma mère semble ravie pour moi. Cela me fait encore bizarre qu'elle est changée à ce point, elle s'entend très bien avec Clarke qui plus est. Je finis de boutonner ma chemise et glisse l'écrin dans ma poche, si Whale remporte l'enchère ce soir, elle attendra le nouvel an pour ma demande. Je descends et voit que Regina semble aussi stressée que moi, on a eu la même idée, mais elle semble plus anxieuse de la réponse d'Emma.

 _ **-Ella va dire oui, Emma est folle de toi.**_

 _ **-On est dingue ?**_

 _ **-Totalement, mais on s'en fou.**_

 _ **-(Rire) J'espère qu'on pourra se marier à Noël prochain, ici.**_

 _ **-Maman serait ravie de le faire, on en parlera avec les filles quand elles auront dit oui.**_

Snow arrive enfin et les petits suivent de près, on est tous sur nos 31, la soirée va être parfaite, je le sais. Arrivée à la caserne, Madi et les garçons filent rejoindre leurs amis et je cherche Clarke des yeux.

 _ **-Est-ce que mon Shérif est perdu ?**_

Je me retourne et manque de me décrocher la mâchoire en voyant Clarke habillée d'une longue robe Rouge et Or sublime.

 _ **-Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique Princesse, on va m'envier.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Tu es sublime aussi, la soirée commence par les enchères, prête ?**_

 _ **-J'ai le choix ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je ne laisserai personne t'avoir, vivre aussi longtemps nous met à l'abri du besoin.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu me faisais marcher, tu es vraiment une horrible petite amie.**_

 _ **-(Rire) J'ai fréquenté un Grinch, ça a laissé des traces.**_

 _ **-Comment il s'en sort ?**_

 _ **-Bien, il est le Maitre de cérémonie, regardes.**_

Voyant Finn prendre le micro je soupire, Echo a l'air aussi emballée que moi et on monte sur l'estrade. Regina, Snow, Belle, Anya, Harper, Tink et Maya me rejoignent et les enchères commencent. Je m'avance à mon nom et vois Clarke sourire diaboliquement. Whale grimpe jusqu'à dix mille dollars et quand Finn va pour adjuger ma Princesse prend la parole.

 _ **-J'offre 20 000 Dollars pour notre Shérif.**_

Je souffle de soulagement quand Finn tape et saute dans les bras de mon amour en souriant. Elle est vraiment la pire des petites amies du monde, elle m'a fait peur. Je la tire à l'écart et l'embrasse tendrement sous le gui. Voyant Madi lever les pouces en l'air je respire un grand coup et les lumières s'éteignent, quand elle se rallume je suis à genoux devant Clarke qui semble ne pas en revenir.

 _ **-Epouses moi ma Princesse, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour savoir que tu es ma fin heureuse. Je t'aime, Madi t'aime, même ma mère t'aime. Tu en dis quoi ?**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Ok je crois que je suis choquée, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je regarde mon frère et ma sœur qui sourient et je tends la main à Lexa pour la relever. Ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix je l'embrasse aussi tendrement que je le peux, espérant passer tout mon amour dans ce simple geste.

 _ **-(Sourire) Je prends ça pour un oui ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui je t'épouserai, c'est foutu maintenant, tu es à moi Shérif.**_

 _ **-(Enfile la bague à mon doigt et m'embrasse) Tu m'en vois ravie, la bague te plait ?**_

 _ **-Elle est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi.**_

Madi court vers nous et je la réceptionne dans mes bras, tout le monde applaudit autour de nous et bientôt on est entourées de notre famille et de nos amis. La jauge et à 96 pourcents, mon père et ma mère apparaissent et me prennent dans leurs bras.

 _ **-Cette jeune fille me plait de plus en plus.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tu m'étonnes, je crois que notre mission est une sacrée réussite ?**_

 _ **-Oui, demain j'aurai besoin de vous pour finir les détails avant la nuit de Noël.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que je peux venir avec Lexa et Madi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr ma puce, elles font partit de la famille maintenant.**_

 _ **-Merci papa, maman ne commence pas à pleurer, sinon on n'a pas fini.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pardon, je suis juste heureuse pour vous, je vais avoir du travail, trois mariages à organiser pour mes bébés.**_

 _ **-Trois ?**_

D'un coup j'entends Finn dire que David a une surprise et il lui passe le micro. Mon frère se met à chanter Married You et je souris en voyant Snow pleurer. Lexa arrive et me glisse dans ses bras pour regarder la demande de mon frère.

 _ **-Tu es ma destinée Snow Mills, épouses moi ?**_

 _ **-OUI !**_

Emma est la première personne à sauter au cou de David, je suis de près et je vois ma fiancée serrer sa sœur dans ses bras fortement, cette soirée est parfaite. Cora, qui sait qui nous sommes depuis peu, discute avec ma mère et je tire Lexa sur la piste de danse.

 _ **-Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter, nos mères semblent comploter ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Tant que je t'épouse moi je m'en fiche, elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent. Demain je dois rentrer chez moi, ça te dit de venir avec Madi ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, je te ferai visiter, et te montrerai notre futur chez nous. Comme ça s'il y a une chose que tu n'aimes pas, je pourrai le changer. Et je verrai avec Madi pour la décoration de sa chambre.**_

 _ **\- (Sourire) Ne la laisses pas t'entrainer dans des trucs trop fous, et je suis sûre que j'adorerai ta maison.**_

 _ **-Notre maison.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Notre maison, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je vais nous chercher à boire et surveiller nos mères, j'ai un peu peur quand même.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Ok, je vais voir Bellamy et Echo alors.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je fais vite, à plus tard Princesse.**_

 _ **-A plus tard Shérif. (Embrasse)**_

 **POV Emma :**

J'étais en cuisine entrain de sortir des petits fours quand Regina est arrivée, elle est juste sublime dans sa robe noire. Ouverte dans le dos et sur le côté, j'ai du mal à détacher mes yeux d'elle.

 _ **-La vue te plait ?**_

 _ **-Tu es magnifique, mais tu le sais. (Sourire)**_

 _ **-Certes, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.**_

 _ **-(Pose ma plaque et m'approche d'elle) Tu es sublime et je te le dirai tous les jours si tu m'en donnes l'occasion Gina.**_

 _ **-(Pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse) Je t'aime, je viendrai avec toi au Pôle Nord mais j'ai une demande avant de tout laisser ici.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ? Tu sais que si c'est trop dur pour toi de partir, je resterai.**_

 _ **-(S'agenouille) Epouses moi ?**_

Mon cœur semble ne plus fonctionner en la voyant me tendre une bague magnifique, en or blanc et rose entrelacés. Une larme coule sur ma joue, est ce que je suis entrain de rêver ?

 _ **-Ne pleures pas mon amour, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je t'aime...si tu penses que c'est trop tôt...on peut...**_

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et la tire dans mes bras où je la serre contre moi, elle referme ses bras autour de moi et m'embrasse le cou en souriant.

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je t'épouserai Gina, je t'aime, bon sang je t'aime comme une dingue et je suis trop heureuse.**_

Je l'embrasse et elle m'enfile la bague que j'admire en souriant, David rentre avec Clarke et je leur saute dans les bras en souriant encore plus.

 _ **-ON VA SE MARIER !**_

Henry rentre et je le soulève du sol le faisant éclater de rire, Lexa et Snow suivent de près et on rigole en voyant Regina recouverte de confettis par Madi et Neal qui s'en donnent à cœur joie. Je rejoins ma fiancé, regarde mon frère et ma sœur et on claque des doigts en même temps. Regina regarde sa main et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant une bague, Lexa elle embrasse Clarke en regardant sa bague et David lui sourit en nous regardant.

 _ **-Bon, si on fêtait ça avec tout le monde, les cuisines sont un peu petites là.**_

 **(Rires)**

 _ **-Oui tu l'as dit, en plus j'ai entendu parler de Cygne pour le repas du mariage.**_

 _ **-Ok gamin, tu vas jouer aux espions et tu me tiens au courant si ça dégénère trop.**_

 _ **-Ok chef, Neal, Madi venez, on va en mission.**_

Tout le monde sort et j'enlève quelques confettis des cheveux de ma fiancée en souriant toujours autant. On rejoint la salle et je vois la Jauge à 98 pourcents, puis d'un coup mon cœur se serre au son d'une voix que je ne pensais plus entendre.

 _ **-Mon fils a laissé tomber son rôle de Grinch trop longtemps, il est temps de vous rappeler que vous ne gagnerez jamais.**_

David se positionne devant Snow, Clarke devant Lexa et moi devant Regina les mains levées, on se battra, quitte à révéler à tout le monde qui nous sommes. Fiona ne gagnera jamais, Finn se positionne près de nous avec Bellamy, Wells, August, Ruby et Harper. Pas de traces de Jasper, c'est le cri de Clarke qui me fait me retourner vivement. Elle tient Jasper dans ses bras ne pleurant et je serre les dents, l'enfoirée.

 _ **-Ce n'est que le début, je vous prendrai tout. (Claque des doigts)**_

 _ **-Em attention !**_

Je rattrape mon frère et mon père apparaît le visage dur, le temps semble figé et je vois Finn foncer vers sa grand-mère.

 _ **-Finn NON !**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

 **POV Marcus :**

 _ **-Marcus, aides ma mère et Finn à sortir tout le monde d'ici.**_

 _ **-Ok Clarke, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-On s'en occupe, protèges tout le monde.**_

Finn s'exécute et je regarde avec inquiétude David se tenir l'épaule, Lexa, Regina et Snow ne semblent pas décider à bouger et je claque des doigts. Emma me remercie d'un regard et je file aider Abby et Finn. Heureusement la plupart des personnes semblent inconscientes face au pouvoir de Fiona et je les transporte au manoir. Les Frost arrivent et placent une barrière autour de la maison, en plus de la mienne et Rumple apparaît.

 _ **-Papa dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as appelé ?**_

 _ **-Je n'y suis pour rien, elle me juge pas assez sévère et elle a décidé de s'en charger, elle n'a rien voulu savoir.**_

 _ **-Je croyais qu'elle était passée à autre chose, un genre de stade supérieur après avoir était le Grinch durant des centaines d'années ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas Marcus, je sais juste qu'elle est décidée à se débarrasser des Noël.**_

 _ **-QUOI ?**_

 _ **-Du calme Lexa, Clarke est plus puissante qu'elle, surtout avec la jauge quasi complète.**_

 _ **-On devrait aller les aider, David est blessé.**_

 _ **-Vous risquez de vous faire tuer, et ça, vous pouvez être sûre que ça tuerait les Noël Snow.**_

 _ **-On ne peut rien faire ?**_

 _ **-Mes enfants sont forts Regina, mon mari est avec eux, il faut juste leurs laisser un peu de temps pour régler le problème.**_

 _ **-Les Frost sont partis aider, Fiona a brisé les règles en apparaissant devant tout le monde comme ça, il va y avoir des conséquences.**_

 _ **-On s'en occupera le moment venu, Rumple tu compte aider ou rester les bras ballant comme toujours ?**_

 _ **-Que veux tu que je fasse Abby, elle est bien plus puissante que moi et c'est ma mère.**_

 _ **-Je me suis dressé devant mon propre frère, si tu ne fais rien, vas-t-en.**_

 _ **-Papa, stp. Si elle gagne je ne reverrai jamais Raven, aides nous.**_

Je vois Rumple grimacer et claquer des doigts, Finn s'éclaire, il vient de lui rendre ses pouvoirs de Grinch mais sa tenue est celle d'un Lutin du Père-Noël. Je vois Rumple se retenir de vomir et rigole, voila qui est inédit.

 _ **-Pourquoi il est habillé comme ça, on dirait un Lutin de Noël.**_

 _ **-Parce que s'en est un Madi, Jasper a rejoint les esprits, la Magie a du compenser la perte comme ça.**_

 _ **-Elle l'a vraiment tué alors ?**_

 _ **-Oui Neal, elle lui a volé toute sa magie, et comme tu le sais sans Magie ils ne peuvent pas survivre sur Terre.**_

 _ **-Elle peut faire ça aussi à Clarke et aux autres ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ignore Madi, Clarke est l'incarnation de Noël, elle est bien plus forte qu'un Lutin, un Elfe ou même le Père Noël.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est une possibilité.**_

 _ **-Tu dois rester ici Lexa, on en peut qu'attendre, je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Je vais les aider, j'ai des pouvoirs maintenant et vous êtes suffisant pour protéger cet endroit.**_

 _ **-Finn, non, elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer.**_

 _ **-Je dois le faire papa, protèges-les, stp. (Disparaît)**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Je tourne en rond dans le salon, le jour se lève et pas de nouvelles de Clarke et des autres. Je suis le Shérif, c'est mon devoir de maintenir l'ordre. Je vais pour sortir et je vois Madi, elle est endormie sur le canapé. Je ne peux pas la laisser, vaincue je rejoins la cuisine où mes sœurs boivent un thé avec ma mère.

 _ **-La jauge descend, on est tombé à 85 pourcents.**_

 _ **-On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment Lex.**_

 _ **-Je vais devenir folle à rester ici, je ne supporterai pas de perdre une fois encore la femme que j'aime Gina.**_

 _ **-On les gênerait plus qu'autre chose et tu le sais, moi aussi je suis inquiète mais on doit attendre.**_

 _ **-Tout cela me fatigue, on vient à peine de se fiancer, qu'elle va être la prochaine catastrophe à nous tomber dessus au juste ?**_

 _ **(Téléphone)**_

Voyant un numéro inconnu, je suis tentée de ne pas répondre et vu qu'il insiste je décroche, c'est peut être une urgence.

 _ **-Bonjour, je suis bien sur le téléphone d'Alexandria Mills ?**_

 _ **-Elle-même, en quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur ?**_

 _ **-Je suis Thélonuis Jaha, le responsable de la compagnie ...**_

 _ **-Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes celui qui a chargé ma femme pour ce terrible accident, je n'ai rien à vous dire.**_

 _ **-Nous avons un arrangement à vous proposer, ainsi qu'à votre sœur Regina Mills.**_

Regina se rapproche avec Snow et je mets le haut-parleur, il a de la chance d'être à des milliers de kms celui-ci.

 _ **-On vous écoute.**_

 _ **-Si vous abandonnez le procès, on blanchira votre femme. On vous offre aussi un million de dollars chacune si vous gardez le silence.**_

 _ **-Nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir perdu quelqu'un dans ce crash, vous comptez indemniser tout le monde ? De plus nos enfants ont perdu leurs parents, vous comptez faire quoi pour eux ?**_

 _ **-Ils seront indemnisés aussi, ainsi que toutes les personnes touchées par le Crash, on veut éviter un vent de panique et la ruine de l'entreprise. Cet accident est le seul que nous ayons eu en cinquante ans de service, des milliers d'emplois dépendent de votre décision.**_

 _ **-Costia sera totalement blanchit ?**_

 _ **-Totalement, et tout le monde sera indemnisés, vous êtes d'accord ?**_

Je regarde mes sœurs, Regina me fait signe qu'elle est d'accord et Snow suit le mouvement.

 _ **\- Envoyez-moi les papiers avec vos conditions, on doit en parler à nos enfants, mais on est d'accord.**_

 _ **-Ils partent aujourd'hui même, merci.**_

 _ **-Tenez votre parole pour Costia, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.**_

Je raccroche et regarde par la fenêtre, Clarke est ce que tu vas bien mon amour ? On trouve ma mère et Rumple entrain de discuter tranquillement et je grimace, allons bon, il ne manquait plus que ça.

 _ **-Neal a prédit qu'elle finirait comme le Grinch.**_

 _ **-Ne parles pas de malheur Snow, je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir pour cette nouvelle. Je ne pense qu'à Clarke et les autres, je devrais aller voir.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Cette histoire est enfin finie, pourtant aucun soulagement ne vient. Je sais que Lexa est dans le même état que moi, des années qu'on se bat et... J'ai dis à ma sœur d'être patiente mais plus les heures défilent et plus mon cœur se serre. Je trifouille mon assiette, mon appétit est proche du néant mais me force pour ne pas inquiéter Henry et les enfants. Tout le monde est endormi, sauf Anya, Echo, Monty, ma mère, mes sœurs et moi. Les petits aussi, mais ils tentent de garder espoir.

 _ **-Maman, tu crois qu'on pourrait appeler Raven, elle pourrait nous aider, non ?**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, j'ignore comment ça fonctionne.**_

 _ **-Marcus, Abby ou Rumple doivent savoir, non ?**_

 _ **-Tu as raison, allons lui demander.**_

 _ **-(Apparaît) Raven est avec mes enfants, comme le père de mon mari et d'autres esprits de Noël très puissants, Clarke les a invoquées.**_

 _ **-Et ça ira pour elle, Abby je vais devenir folle à rester à atendre ?**_

 _ **-Ils utilisent beaucoup de pouvoir, il faudra rentrer au Pole Nord au plus vite après ça.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on ne peut vraiment rien faire ?**_

 _ **-Restez à l'abri, ma fille ne supporterai pas de vous perdre.**_

 _ **-Moi non plus, je me sens inutile c'est affreux.**_

 _ **-Je sais, moi aussi.**_

 _ **-Tata Lexa nous a expliqué pour le crash, je suis d'accord, je veux plus penser à tout ça.**_

 _ **-D'accord, on fera comme tu voudras.**_

 _ **-Tu crois qu'Emma acceptera, quand vous serez mariées bien sûr, que je l'appelle Ma ?**_

 _ **-Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie, on lui demandera ensemble si tu veux.**_

 _ **-Tu crois elle voudra ? Je ne suis pas vraiment de sa famille, juste ton fils.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes au juste, Emma t'adore, mieux elle t'aime et je suis sur qu'elle sera très touchée par ta demande et que tu n'auras même pas besoin d'attendre jusqu'au mariage.**_

 _ **-Je suis bien d'accord avec ta mère, d'ailleurs si tu le veux, tu peux m'appeler mamie, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, cool, MADI, NEAL venez voir.**_

Les petits arrivent en courant et Abby se retrouve enfermée dans leurs bras, apparemment tous ont décidé de l'appeler mamie, ce qui semble la ravir. Ma mère arrive et se remet à parler mariage avec elle, je grimace en entendant feux d'artifices et rigole en imaginant la tête d'Emma si on ne ralentit pas nos mères.

 _ **-Tu penses à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Maman parle de feux d'artifices pour notre mariage.**_

 _ **-Ho ça serait magnifique, ça finirait en beauté comme ça.**_

 _ **-Tu es irrécupérable Snow, mais bon je suppose qu'on peut bien s'accorder quelques folies, surtout avec l'argent qu'on va toucher.**_

 _ **-On n'est pas dans le besoin non plus maintenant Gina, tu peux refuser la proposition tu sais.**_

 _ **-Non, il est temps d'avancer et je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes payent le prix pour tout ça.**_

 _ **-D'accord, la neige tombe à nouveau.**_

Mon cœur se serre et je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est comme la dernière fois, mais on dirait que la tempête et deux fois plus violente. Je regarde les filles et on attrape nos bonnets en même temps, avant que la tempête forcisse il faut que je sache si elle va bien. S'ils vont bien, on se couvre bien et au moment où je m'apprête à sortir l'image d'Emma apparaît me stoppant net ?

 _ **-Restez à l'abri, je vais revenir mon amour, je te le jure.**_

 _ **POV Clarke :**_

 _ **-C'est bon je les ai calmé, maman va les garder en sécurité.**_

 _ **-Super, David tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Je survivrai, sa magie est vraiment noire.**_

 _ **-Em, David vous allez soutenir Raven et grand-père.**_

 _ **-Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je vais arrêter la tempête avec Elsa, Riley et Mulan. Papa, Anna sont avec Bellamy et les autres, cette tempête lui donne de la force, tant qu'elle durera on ne pourra rien faire. Em surtout surveilles qu'elles ne viennent pas ici, on ne pourra pas utiliser nos pouvoirs pleinement si elles sont là.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais maman est devant la porte, elle les surveille, Marcus aussi.**_

Je cours et sentant Lexa très inquiète je me concentre, je lui envoi une douce caresse via le vent et elle se calme un peu. Jack me voyant arriver lève son bâton, vite imité par ses enfants et Mulan.

 _ **-Ensemble, Clarke déverses ton pouvoir quand on baissera nos bâtons.**_

 _ **-Ok, faites attention.**_

La tempête ralentie, je vois Fiona arranger et perdre du terrain, ils baissent les bâtons et je relâche une grande dose de magie. Le vent s'arrête, seule la neige tombe doucement et je me retourne en souriant.

 _ **-On doit rentrer, notre magie est épuisée, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Oui, merci de votre aide, reposez vous.**_

 _ **-Dis à Emma que j'espère que je suis son témoin.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je lui dirai Elsa, merci.**_

Ils disparaissent et je rejoins mon père, vu qu'Anna est rentrée, ils sont plus vulnérables de ce côté-là. Le combat reprend, puis d'un coup plus rien, elle baisse les mains, épuisée et me regarde avec haine.

 _ **-Je t'emporterai au moins avec moi.**_

 _ **-Clarke attention.**_

Finn s'est jeté devant moi et s'écroule au sol me faisant hurler de douleur, en effet perdre un Lutin ou une Elfes m'affecte plus que n'importe qui étant donné que je suis l'incarnation même de ce en quoi il croie le plus, Noël. Je tombe à genou et prends Finn dans mes bras en pleurant, je me concentre et Raven apparait près de lui.

 _ **-Bonjour mon amour, tu es un petit malin, tu t'arranges pour jouer les héros et me rejoindre plus vite ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Raven, est ce que je peux rester avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Oui tu peux Finn, tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci.**_

 _ **-Super, Em, ne laisses pas mon père devenir complètement mauvais stp.**_

 _ **-Je vais le surveiller, promis.**_

 _ **-Et toi David, veilles bien sur ses inconscientes.**_

 _ **-Promis, merci.**_

Il souris ferme les yeux et apparait près de Raven qui lui prend la main, Jasper est là aussi et mon grand-père pose une main sur leurs épaules.

 _ **-Je m'occupe d'eux, vous devez rentrer, votre magie est quasi épuisée.**_

Ils disparaissent et je serais tombée par terre sans les bras de Lexa qui est apparue je ne sais comment. Je souris en voyant que Fiona a disparu et qu'Emma et David sont dans les bras de leurs moitiés aussi.

 _ **-Bonjour Shérif.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Princesse, je te ramène chez toi, accroches toi.**_

 _ **-C'est toi mon chez moi.**_

 _ **-Et tu es le mien, reposes toi, je veille sur toi. (Embrasse)**_

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors dans les bras de ma fiancée, je sens qu'elle me porte et finis par perdre connaissance pour de bon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

 **POV Père-Noël :**

 _ **-Cessez de vous inquiéter, ils seront bientôt réveillés. En attendant il y a du travail pour que ce soir tout soit parfait, Donc Lexa tu vas avec Bellamy et Echo faire le tour du domaine. Il ne faudrait pas que les Grinchs foutent la pagaille à nouveau.**_

 _ **-Compris, mais ça ira pour Clarke ?**_

 _ **-Elle a juste besoin de dormir.**_

 _ **-Ok, allons-y, il me tarde de voir le domaine.**_

 _ **-Snow tu vas aider ma femme à surveiller le chargement du traineau, les Lutins sont sur les nerfs et tous les ans il y a des accidents.**_

 _ **-Très bien, vous nous appelez si David et les autres se réveillent ?**_

 _ **-Promis, Regina vous restez avec moi. On doit traiter les dernières lettres reçues, vérifier que la liste est bonne et mettre à jour celle des enfants pas sages.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vous suis.**_

 _ **-Les enfants vous restez avec les Elfes et les Lutins, ils vous donneront diverses taches à faire, et vous gardez un œil sur Emma, David et Clarke pour nous.**_

 _ **-D'accord Père-Noël, on sera sages.**_

 _ **-Je n'en doute pas Henry, aller on y va.**_

Durant deux heures on s'occupe, quand Emma apparaît, le visage de Regina s'éclaire et je souris en les voyant s'embrasser.

 _ **-J'ai dormis longtemps ?**_

 _ **-Toute la matinée, ta fiancée m'a bien aidée, tu peux aller voir les Rennes, Krystof a surement besoin d'aide pour les préparé.**_

 _ **-Ok j'y vais, le rouge te va bien mon amour.**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Merci, ça va ?**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Très bien, je sais que ça va être le meilleure Noël de ma vie, puisque tu es là avec Henry.**_

Elle file et je retiens mon rire en voyant l'air béat de Regina, cela me rappelle mes débuts avec Abby. Après avoir mangé des bons petits plats fais par ma femme je regarde la jauge. Elle est stable à 95 pourcents, on a bien rattrapé les dégâts causés par Fiona. David arrive enfin et je rigole en voyant Neal sur son dos accroché comme un Koala.

 _ **-Tout le monde va bien ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Snow est avec ta mère si tu la cherches.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Super, je peux aider à quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je veux bien que tu ailles avec August vérifier que la production de jouets est ok.**_

 _ **-Ok, je prends Neal avec moi, il sera mon assistant.**_

 _ **-Trop bien, maman va être jalouse.**_

 _ **-Filez, il nous reste peu de temps avant mon départ.**_

Pour faire le tour du monde et ce même grâce à la magie, il me faut quelques heures quand même. Je vois Lexa courir après un Grinch et éclate de rire quand elle l'enferme dans le box des rennes.

 _ **-Je vois que tout va bien ?**_

 _ **-Bonsoir ma fille, ta fiancée s'adapte très bien.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Alors qui a gagné ?**_

 _ **-Ha je me disais aussi, c'est serré mais tu remportes le tour en traineau.**_

 _ **-Je pourrais prendre Lexa et Madi avec moi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, j'ai décidé de te laisser faire Storybrook.**_

 _ **-On devrait le faire tous ensemble, ça serait super.**_

 _ **-Accordé, va rejoindre ta fiancé, je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie.**_

Elle file et le sourire de Lexa pourrait illuminer tout le domaine quand elle voit Clarke arriver, c'est un Noël vraiment spécial cette année, il n'y a pas à dire.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regardais Regina écrire avec application le prénom des enfants sages, elle est vraiment belle en tenue de Noël quand même.

 _ **-Je sens ton regard sur moi Em.**_

 _ **-Pardon, mais quelle idée d'être aussi magnifique aussi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Dis moi que tous les Noël ne sont pas aussi intenses, car par sûr que je tienne le rythme.**_

 _ **-D'habitude on a juste quelques Grinchs qui jouent aux malins, cette année entre Finn, Pitch et Fiona on n'a pas arrêté une minutes. Mais tu sais je ne regrette rien, car cette mission, m'a conduite jusqu'à toi.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) J'ai eu peur de te perdre trop de fois et ça ne fait même pas un mois que nous sommes ensemble.**_

 _ **-Après le repas mon père part faire sa tournée, on finira avec lui à Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Super, Henry va être fou de monter sur le traineau du Père Noël.**_

 _ **-Tu m'étonnes, je vais aller chercher ta mère, le repas ne va pas tarder à commencer.**_

 _ **-Merci tu es un amour, ça m'ennuies de la laisser seule.**_

 _ **-Mon Père a décidé d'inviter Rumple aussi, ça va pas être triste, mais il a promis de bien se tenir.**_

 _ **-Il se remet de la perte de Finn ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que le savoir avec Raven le rassure, après tout c'est ce qu'il voulait.**_

 _ **-Je peux venir chercher ma mère avec toi, je récupérerai mes cadeaux comme ça.**_

 _ **-Ils sont déjà sous le sapin, mais tu peux venir quand même.**_

 _ **-Il va me falloir m'habituer à faire de nouveau une lettre au Père-Noël chaque année.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Clarke sera ravie de l'apprendre, avec David on s'amuse chaque année à lui faire des demandes impossibles. Mais pour l'instant elle a toujours réussit.**_

 _ **-Tu avais demandé quoi cette année ?**_

 _ **-Toi, j'avais écrit que je voulais trouver mon âme-sœur.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Pour le coup, c'est plus ta mère et Marcus qu'il faut remercier. Bien que Clarke ait pas mal aidé aussi.**_

 _ **-On est une équipe, Marcus et sa femme seront là aussi ce soir.**_

 _ **-Super, on y va ?**_

Je lui tends la main et ouvre un portail, on apparaît devant le manoir, on rentre et on trouve Cora devant une tasse de thé entrain de lire.

 _ **-Bonsoir Cora, on est venu vous chercher pour le repas, vous êtes prête ?**_

 _ **-Oui très chère, ravie de vous voir réveillée, ma fille c'est inquiété.**_

 _ **-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut maman ?**_

 _ **-Oui, Clarke s'est occupée d'emmener les cadeaux tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **-Super, alors on y va.**_

On traverse à nouveau le portail où ma famille nous accueille en nous tendant un verre de champagne. Cora se dirige déjà vers ma mère pour discuter mariage et je grimace, il va vraiment falloir les surveiller, je crains le pire.

 **POV Regina :**

Voyant Emma grimacer en regardant nos mères je souris et l'enlace tendrement. Elle me vole un doux baiser et me présente aux Frost que je ne connaissais pas, Jack et Silvia. Qui sont donc les parents d'Elsa, Riley et Anna. Elsa embête ma chérie en faisant tomber de la neige et je rigole en la voyant avec un bonnet de lutin comme punition.

 _ **-Je suis Mulan, la femme d'Elsa.**_

 _ **-Ravie de te rencontrer, elles sont toujours comme ça ?**_

 _ **-Elles se tiennent bien cette année je trouve, il y a deux ans, Clarke a dû intervenir pour éviter la troisième guerre mondiale entre elles.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Mon Dieu j'aime une gamine.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On s'y fait, alors comment tu trouves le Pôle Nord ?**_

 _ **-Comme dans mes rêves d'enfants, en mieux puisqu'il y a Emma.**_

 _ **-Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la légende de Jack Frost avant ma rencontre avec Elsa, c'est Emma qui m'a aidé à la conquérir.**_

 _ **-Cela ne m'étonne pas.**_

 _ **-Chérie, vient m'aider à attraper Emma, ce monstre m'a habillée en Lutin et je n'arrive pas à me changer.**_

 _ **-(Pouffe de rire) Je trouve que le vert te va bien.**_

 _ **-(sourire) Salut Regina, je préfère le bleue. Ta fiancée cherche les problèmes, elle se cache où ?**_

 _ **-Aucune idée, demande à Henry, il t'aidera avec plaisir.**_

 _ **-Haaa, bonne idée, Gamin vient on va ensevelir Emma sous la neige.**_

 _ **-OUAI !**_

Je souris et Emma sort de derrière le sapin en rigolant comme une enfant en se collant à moi ? Je respire à fond son odeur de cannelle et ferme les yeux.

 _ **-Je t'aime, tu veux voir notre maison ? On a encore un peu de temps avant le repas.**_

 _ **-Avec plaisir, et puis il vaut mieux qu'Elsa se calme avant que ça dégénère.**_

 _ **-C'est elle qui a commencé en faisant tomber de la neige, que sur moi en plus.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Je t'aime, tu me montres notre chez nous ?**_

Elle sourit et on apparait dans un chalet, il est grand et chaleureux. Il est à l'image d'Emma, réconfortant et doux.

 _ **-Quand nous seront mariées tu deviendras une Noël et tes pouvoirs s'activeront. Tu pourras alors changer ce qui ne te convient pas d'un claquement de doigts.**_

 _ **-J'ai hâte, mais je ne changerai pas grand-chose, je trouve la maison vraiment belle.**_

 _ **-Merci, avec Henry on s'est occupés de sa chambre, tu veux voir ?**_

 _ **-Je te suis mon amour.**_

Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre je note dans ma tête qu'il me faudra parler à mon fils. Il y a des jouets partout, un énorme lit douillet et sur les murs des supers Héros. Je souris en voyant une énorme photo de nous trois accrochée au dessus de lit.

 _ **-J'espère qu'il se plaira ici, comme toi.**_

 _ **-On se plaira, car tu es là. Henry t'a eu pour le nombre de jouets par contre ?**_

 _ **-(Grimace) C'est trop, je voulais qu'il ne manque de rien.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) C'est parfait, on y retourne ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui.**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Ces Grinchs sont incroyables quand même trafiquer le traineau, franchement. Déjà que les Lutins sont à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique, Enfin bon, il va nettoyer les box des Rennes ça l'occupera, Wells le surveille donc ça devrait aller.

 _ **-Et bien on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici, ça nous changera des courses poursuite après Pongo dans Storybrook.**_

 _ **-Oui, dis donc y a du monde.**_

 _ **-Bellamy m'a dit qu'il a vu pire, je crois qu'ils avaient peur de nous effrayer.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Qui aurait cru ça, c'est assez fou quand on y pense.**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est Elsa en tenue de Lutin ?**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je te parie que c'est un coup d'Emma, il va y avoir du sport ce soir.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je comprends mieux pourquoi il neige à l'intérieur.**_

Je cherche Clarke des yeux en parlant avec Echo et la vois avec Madi entrain d'installer des cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mon cœur se réchauffe d'un coup devant cette image parfaite et je ne fais donc pas attention à Elsa qui me saute dessus. Emma se joint à elle et je me retrouve habillée en rouge et or, mon étoile de Shérif accrochée et un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. Clarke et Madi pouffent de rire et je fusille du regard Elsa et Emma qui se tape dans la main. Echo perd son sourire en les voyant arriver vers elle et j'éclate de rire en la voyant courir se cacher derrière Bellamy.

 _ **-Bonsoir Shérif, cette tenue vous va à ravir.**_

 _ **-Bonsoir Princesse, je la préfère sur toi.**_

 _ **-Rassures toi, c'est juste pour ce soir et demain le reste de l'année on est habillé normalement, sauf les Lutins et les Elfes mais eux, ils aiment ça.**_

 _ **-Alors on m'a dit que ma Fiancée avant gagné un pari intéressant ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Oui, je conduis le traineau jusqu'à Storybrook cette année. Emma et David nous accompagnent aussi avec Regina, Snow, Henry et Neal.**_

 _ **-J'en déduis que je viens avec Madi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur que tu viens, je veux partager ça avec toi.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) On va tous rentrer dans le traineau ?**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu oublies qu'avec un peu de magie, rien n'est impossible.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai, tout le monde semble heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir.**_

 _ **-Oui après le repas, ça va être un peu la course, mais ensuite je te ramène à la maison.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je crois que le repas est prêt, on y va ?**_

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et me tire dans ses bras pour me voler un baiser. Je souris et la serre contre moi fortement, jamais je n'aurait cru pouvoir être si heureuse un jour.

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi Shérif.**_

On s'installe à table, Madi entre nous et j'espère vraiment que la Magie inclus d'avoir la ligne en permanence, car je crois sérieusement n'avoir jamais autant mangé de ma vie.

 _ **-Maman, vite on va rater le départ du Père-Noël, papi a dit qu'on pouvait donner une carotte aux Rennes.**_

 _ **-J'arrive ma puce.**_

Clarke me prend dans ses bras et je regarde le traineau partir en souriant, meilleur Noël de tout les temps !

 **POV Clarke :**

Après le départ de mon père j'ai filé chez moi et suis réapparue avec mon traineau tiré par mes chiens. Lexa et Madi semblent ravis et je les couvre bien avant de partir vers chez moi en souriant.

 _ **-Tu m'apprendras ?**_

 _ **-Bien sur mon amour, tu verras c'est simple. En attendant il y a la moto Neige et quand nous seront mariées, si c'est vraiment urgent tu pourras te déplacer par magie.**_

 _ **-Clarke, c'est elle ta maison ?**_

 _ **-Oui ma puce, bienvenue chez vous, j'espère que ça vous plait ?**_

 _ **-Trop beau, je vais voir si Zoro et Neige vont bien.**_

Je souris en la voyant filer et attrape la main de Lexa pour lui faire visiter, elle a un grand sourire, donc je suppose que ça lui plait. Madi redescend quatre à quatre les escaliers et me saute dans les bras en hurlant que sa chambre est trop belle.

 _ **-Maman, viens voir, y a des jouets partout. J'ai un train électrique, il est trop beau et un énorme ours en peluche comme quand j'étais petite, et aussi...mais viens voir...**_

 _ **-Respires Madi, chérie je crois que tu en as fait un peu trop.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, je te jure j'ai été raisonnable, tu devrais voir le chambre d'Henry ou de Neal.**_

Plus tard j'étais de retour chez mes parents, minuit a sonné depuis quelques minutes et je fixais le ciel.

 _ **-Impatiente petite sœur ?**_

 _ **-Trop, si tu es sage je te laisserai conduire aussi.**_

 _ **-Je suis toujours sage.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas sure qu'Elsa soit de cet avis.**_

 _ **-C'est elle qui a commencé, puis elle est cool en Lutin, j'ai pris plein de photos pour la faire chanter plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Je devrais remercier Rumple en fait.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Parce que son mauvais tour, m'a permis d'avoir la meilleure famille du monde**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Moi aussi je t'aime.**_

Je la serre dans mes bras et David s'incruste nous faisant rire, je regarde Lexa me regarder tendrement et mon père atterrit.

 _ **-A vous de jouer les enfants, Storybrook vous attend.**_

Madi saute sur mon dos et je la dépose dans le traineau, tout le monde s'installe et je prends les rennes en souriant.

 _ **-En avant Rudolph, cours Comète, voles Furie, danses Danseur, aller Tornade Storybrook nous attend. Hue Tonnerre, Hue Eclair, la tournée n'est pas finie.**_

 _ **-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ?**_

 _ **-C'est un peu ça mon amour, après tout je suis Noël.**_

 _ **-Je suis heureuse, tellement, merci pour ça.**_

 _ **-C'est moi qui te remercie Lexa, tu es avec Madi une partie de mon cœur maintenant.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Et tu es une partie du mien.**_

Elle glisse sa main sur ma jambe et les autres distribuent les cadeaux, je déclenche la neige et regarde mon frère et ma sœur. On sourit et on hurle en même temps que le son des clochettes.

 _ **-JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !**_


End file.
